Véritable Identité
by gwen-hp
Summary: Harry finit par apprendre que Dumbledore le manipule, lui comme tant d'autres, et qu'il lui a caché un fait important : il n'est pas un Potter et il est bien décidé à rejoindre sa famille une fois le moment venu.
1. Chapter 1 : Révélations

Bonjour à tous ! Me revoilà encore avec une nouvelle fic, commencée depuis tellement longtemps que ne saurais dire quand (donc oui, c'est encore une de mes histoires qui était sur mon disque dur qui a scratché^^). Je suis actuellement en train de boucler le huitième et dernier chapitre, cette fic sera donc un peu plus courte que d'habitude.

 **Disclamer :** tout appartient à J.K. Rowling (est-ce vraiment utile de le préciser ?) ;)

 **Note 1 :** Voldemort n'a jamais fait d'horcruxes, il a l'apparence d'un homme d'une trentaine d'année (brun aux yeux rouges) et la prophétie n'existe pas. Harry a passé des années "normales" à Poudlard donc pas d'aventure avec la pierre philosophale, la chambre des secrets n'existe pas, il n'y a pas eu de tournoi des trois sorciers, par contre, il a bien sauvé Sirius en troisième année.

 **Note 2 :** publication le weekend et le mercredi, comme d'habitude.

 **Note 3 :** cette histoire commence l'été après la quatrième année d'Harry à Poudlard et cette fois, ce n'est pas un yaoi.

* * *

 **Chapitre 1 : Révélations**

* * *

Dire qu'Harry était en colère était un euphémisme, il était hors de lui. Il ne souhaitait qu'une seule chose, laisser sa magie s'échapper et détruire tout ce qu'il avait autour de lui. Il ne se retenait que difficilement et c'était uniquement pour ne pas réveiller son oncle, sa tante et son cousin, enfin s'ils pouvaient encore les considérer ainsi.

Après avoir pensé à une mauvaise plaisanterie pendant les premières minutes, il s'était mis à réfléchir à ses quatre années à Poudlard où le directeur n'avait cessé de lui dire qu'il devait se préparer à affronter Voldemort, que c'était ce dernier le responsable de toutes ces attaques qui faisaient la une des journaux chaque semaine et qu'il était le seul à pouvoir le vaincre, allez savoir pourquoi. Dumbledore lui avait même assuré que le mage noir en avait après lui et pourtant, il n'avait jamais subi la moindre attaque, ce qui en soit, n'était pas logique. Harry laissa un cri de rage passer ses lèvres avant de relire encore une fois cette lettre qui était arrivée de nulle part.

 _Godric's Hollow, 17 Septembre 1981_

 _Harry,_

 _James et moi espérons de tout cœur que notre enchantement fonctionnera et que si nous ne sommes plus de ce monde, cette lettre te parviendra l'été de tes 15 ans. Si Sirius a pu te récupérer, tu dois déjà être au courant de toutes les manipulations qui régissent notre monde mais si ce n'est pas le cas, il est temps pour toi de connaître la vérité._

 _Nous sommes vraiment désolés Harry mais tu n'es pas notre enfant biologique et ça, même Sirius l'ignore. Nous ne savons pas qui sont tes parents, tu nous as été apporté par Dumbledore le 31 juillet 1980 et c'est ainsi que c'est devenu la date de ton anniversaire. Nous supposons cependant que tu avais déjà entre un et trois mois lorsque tu nous as été confié. Il nous a dit que tu étais un enfant avec un fort potentiel magique, que tes parents venaient d'être tués par des mangemorts et que tu devais être caché dans notre famille pour ta sécurité._

 _Pour tous nos proches, j'ai fait un déni de grossesse car tous étaient parfaitement au courant que James et moi ne voulions pas d'enfant tant que la guerre faisait rage._

 _La vérité, et nous l'avons comprise que bien plus tard, c'est que Dumbledore t'avait enlevé à ta famille pour une raison que nous ne connaissons pas. Nous n'avons même pas pu te voir sous ta véritable apparence car il t'avait déjà fait boire une potion contenant notre sang à James et moi, pour ta sécurité disait-il._

 _Nous sommes tellement désolés Harry mais nous ne pouvions rien faire, Dumbledore nous a manipulés !_

 _Comprends bien que ce monde n'est que mensonge, n'écoute surtout pas ce que te dit Dumbledore, sous ses airs de grand-père bienveillant se cache un véritable manipulateur assoiffé de pouvoir. Si Sirius n'a pas pu te récupérer, nous espérons que Dumbledore n'a pas fait trop bien son travail et que cette lettre suffira à insuffler le doute en toi. Ce que nous allons te demander va surement te laisser penser que nous sommes fous mais tu dois retrouver Voldemort, tu dois le rejoindre et lutter contre Dumbledore. Voldemort doit être une des rares personnes à connaître toute la vérité sur Dumbledore et ses manigances, il t'aidera quoi qu'il arrive, tu peux en être certain._

 _Maintenant Harry, où que tu sois, pars, tu dois t'éloigner de Dumbledore et t'entrainer. Pour ça, va au quartier général des Soldats de l'Ombre et demande Lorcan, s'il est toujours de ce monde, sache qu'il t'attend et qu'il pourra te raconter notre histoire, et peut-être la tienne s'il a trouvé qui tu es…_

 _Autre chose Harry, le jour de tes 17 ans, la potion que t'a fait boire Dumbledore prendra fin. Avec certains de nos amis, nous avons trouvé comment neutraliser ses effets mais qu'à ta majorité, tu auras alors ta véritable apparence._

 _Encore une fois Harry, nous sommes sincèrement désolés mais nous ne savons même pas quand tu auras véritablement 17 ans, sûrement entre avril et juin, c'est tout ce que nous pouvons te dire._

 _Nous t'aimons Harry et souhaitons de tout cœur que tu retrouves ta famille._

 _Lily et James_

 _P.S. Ce parchemin est aussi un portoloin, il s'activera deux heures après que tu l'ais touché et t'emmènera au QG des Soldats de l'Ombre._

Oui, Harry était furieux. Toutes ses croyances venaient de s'effondrer en quelques minutes. Harry Potter n'avait jamais existé, il n'était que le produit des machinations de Dumbledore et Voldemort…

Harry se pinça le nez et refoula une nouvelle fois sa rage. Il arrêta alors de réfléchir le temps de faire sa valise car dans un peu plus d'une heure, le portoloin allait s'activer et l'emmener loin des Dursley et de Dumbledore.

Quand il eut fini de faire ses affaires, il restait moins d'un quart d'heure avant le départ. Il vérifia qu'il avait tout et sortit silencieusement de la maison avec sa valise et sa chouette. Il s'enfonça ensuite dans une ruelle déserte et attendit que le portoloin s'active.

A précisément 2h du matin, Harry Potter disparut de Privet Drive.

Il atterrit dans ce qui semblait être un jardin et aussitôt, deux hommes pointèrent leur baguette sur lui.

\- Qui es-tu ? demanda une voix grave et menaçante. Comment es-tu entré ici ?

\- Je… Je dois voir un certain Lorcan, répondit-il pas très rassuré en guettant les mouvements des deux hommes encapuchonnés.

\- Le chef ? s'étonna le deuxième homme.

\- Je ne sais pas, on m'a juste donné son nom, expliqua-t-il mal à l'aise.

\- Va chercher le chef, ordonna celui à la voix grave.

Le deuxième homme disparut aussitôt alors que le premier le menaçait toujours de sa baguette. Quelques minutes plus tard, deux hommes revenaient.

\- Que me veux-tu ? demanda celui qui devait être Lorcan mais qui dissimulait lui aussi son visage avec la capuche de sa cape.

\- On m'a envoyé ici et…

\- Qui ? le coupa Lorcan en faisant signe aux deux hommes de partir.

\- James et Lily, murmura-t-il.

\- Merlin ! Tu es Harry ? s'exclama-t-il en abaissant légèrement sa baguette.

Harry hocha la tête, surpris.

\- Viens avec moi, déclara-t-il en prenant sa malle.

Harry le suivit silencieusement avec Hedwige, des questions plein la tête.

\- Nous voici dans tes appartements, lui apprit-il dès que la porte fut fermée. La porte du fond c'est la chambre et elle mène directement à la salle de bain.

\- Mes… Mes appartements ? répéta-t-il perdu.

\- Oui, James a logé ici il y a de nombreuses années, sourit-il.

Harry opina silencieusement et observa la pièce. Ils venaient d'entrer dans un salon avec bibliothèque menant directement à une cuisine où se trouvait une table ainsi que trois chaises. Il irait visiter la chambre plus tard.

Lorcan s'installa dans un fauteuil et enleva sa cape ainsi que le capuchon qui couvrait son visage. Harry s'assit face à lui et l'observa. Il ne devait pas avoir plus de 35 ans, des yeux verts et des cheveux blond foncé qui lui arrivaient presque aux épaules.

\- Je suis content de voir que l'enchantement de Lily a parfaitement fonctionné, sourit-il. Mais je suppose que tu te demandes pourquoi James et Lily t'ont envoyé ici et qui je suis exactement ?

Harry hocha la tête, incapable de parler pour l'instant.

\- Comme ils te l'ont sûrement dit dans leur lettre, tu es au QG des Soldats de l'Ombre. C'est ici que les sorciers qui luttent contre Dumbledore se rassemblent et s'entrainent. Cependant, Dumbledore pensent que nous sommes de son côté, ce qui est un énorme atout pour nous. Ainsi, nous pouvons l'espionner et faire des rapports réguliers à Tom, enfin Voldemort.

\- Vous êtes de vrais Soldats ? s'étonna Harry. Des Soldats qui font des missions un peu partout et qui combattent ?

\- Plus ou moins, bien que pour le moment, nos missions consistent principalement à protéger les hommes de Tom et à espionner Dumbledore. Nous n'avons pas beaucoup de combats pour l'instant… Et je suis un Soldat, tout comme James l'était…

\- Mon père… Enfin, James était un Soldat ? se reprit-il.

\- Oui, il venait d'entrer dans cette section lorsqu'il est mort et j'étais son compagnon d'armes.

\- D'armes ? s'exclama-t-il surpris.

\- Un Soldat ne se contente pas d'apprendre à se battre avec sa baguette, répondit-il avec un sourire. Ici, on apprend à manier toutes sortes d'armes blanches, comme les épées, et on apprend aussi les arts martiaux.

\- Pourquoi m'ont-ils envoyé ici ? s'enquit Harry bien que se doutant de la réponse.

\- Pour que tu apprennes à te battre comme les Soldats afin de mettre toutes les chances de ton côté…

\- Au cas où je me retrouve face à Dumbledore un jour, n'est-ce pas ? devina Harry et Lorcan hocha la tête. Mais pourquoi Dumbledore m'a-t-il enlevé à ma famille ? l'interrogea-t-il avec désespoir.

\- Pour décimer le camp de Tom, admit lentement Lorcan.

\- Quoi ? hurla-t-il en se levant brutalement. Ça veut dire que je suis un enfant de mangemorts ?

\- Oui. Harry, il faut aussi que tu saches que tu as un jumeau mais je ne sais toujours pas qui est ta famille, lui apprit-il avec un regard désolé. A cette époque, Dumbledore a fait kidnapper plusieurs bébés, qui avaient tous un jumeau, âgés de moins de six mois et il les a confiés à différentes familles, parfois même à des moldus d'après les rumeurs. Cependant, très peu sont au courant de tout ça car Dumbledore a étouffé l'affaire de son côté et Tom, par respect pour les familles, a choisi la discrétion sans pour autant abandonner les recherches.

\- Mais… Mais… Ça veut dire que des familles ne retrouveront jamais leurs enfants à cause de la potion ? lui demanda-t-il avec horreur en se laissant retomber dans le fauteuil.

\- Et bien on pense que non car certains Soldats, dont James et Lily, ont trouvé comment bloquer les effets de cette potion et chaque année, un elfe de maison glisse une potion dans les boissons qui sont servis à Poudlard, expliqua Lorcan.

\- Donc normalement, toutes ces personnes devraient retrouver leur véritable apparence le jour de leur majorité, c'est ça ? conclut Harry.

Lorcan hocha la tête et Harry se sentit soulagé.

\- Mais pourquoi veut-il décimer le camp de Voldemort ? s'enquit-il perdu. Depuis que je suis à Poudlard, on me dit que Voldemort cherche à me tuer et que Dumbledore me protège… Et je dois bien avouer que j'ai fait l'objet d'une surveillance assez poussé qui m'a de plus en plus agacé au fil des années car à part Sirius qui s'est infiltré à Poudlard pendant ma troisième année, et qui est en fait mon parrain, on ne peut pas dire que Voldemort m'a énormément menacé…

\- Que Dumbledore te protège ? releva Lorcan avec incrédulité tout en secouant la tête. Dumbledore ne pense qu'à lui ! cracha-t-il. Il cherche à se débarrasser de Tom car il lui tient tête et l'empêche de prendre le pouvoir, expliqua-t-il en se calmant. Tu sais, Tom n'a jamais commis les meurtres dont il est accusé, ses mangemorts et lui n'ont qu'un seul objectif, celui de tuer Dumbledore mais il sait se défendre, c'est un sorcier très puissant malgré son âge.

\- Mais pourquoi Voldemort n'a pas cherché à nier tout ce que Dumbledore a pu dire sur lui ? s'étonna Harry.

\- Dumbledore a toujours eu beaucoup d'influence et malheureusement, Tom n'a pas eu la chance de se faire connaître autrement qu'à travers les accusations du vieux fou, répondit-il sombrement. La population n'a donc rien vu et s'est laissé aveugler…

\- Tout comme moi, grommela-t-il.

\- Tu n'étais qu'un enfant Harry, comment aurais-tu pu savoir que celui qui se faisait passer pour un grand-père bienveillant avec toi n'était en fait qu'un manipulateur qui plaçait ses pions pour prendre le pouvoir ?

Harry l'observa quelques secondes avant d'acquiescer lentement, ne pouvant nier qu'il avait raison. Si la lettre de James et Lily n'était pas arrivée, il n'aurait jamais pu voir les côtés sombres de Dumbledore.

\- Est-ce que certains ont déjà changé d'apparence à Poudlard ? l'interrogea-t-il dépité.

\- Non, il a commencé à kidnapper des bébés qu'à partir de 1979 et il s'est arrêté début 1982 car c'était beaucoup trop difficile. Il a perdu beaucoup de ses hommes pendant cette période…

\- Vous…

\- Tu, le coupa Lorcan.

\- Tu connais des familles dont les enfants ont été enlevés ?

\- Non, seul Tom le sait car ce sont ses mangemorts mais il ne nous a jamais rien dit… Et je crois que de l'autre côté, seul Dumbledore sait qui sont les familles concernées… Les rumeurs disent qu'il a tué ou effacé la mémoire des hommes dont il s'est servi pour les kidnappings.

\- Mais pourquoi a-t-il volé uniquement des enfants ayant un jumeau ? s'enquit-il après avoir fixé Lorcan avec un air choqué sur le visage pendant quelques secondes.

\- Pour briser les familles, soupira-t-il. En leur prenant l'un des jumeaux, les familles ont sans cesse un rappel de ce qu'elles ont perdu… Il a fait ça dans le simple but de les faire souffrir et par la même occasion, empêcher les jumeaux de développer leur complicité et leur pouvoir, sourit tristement Lorcan. Tu dois déjà avoir entendu parler de ça je pense…

Harry secoua la tête et Lorcan reprit la parole.

\- Les jumeaux ont souvent une complicité très forte ainsi qu'une relation très fusionnelle. Ensuite, avec de l'entrainement, ils peuvent devenir extrêmement puissants et s'ils s'allient pour combattre, ils peuvent faire beaucoup de dégâts. Dumbledore a eu peur de tout ça, sachant très bien que Tom les aurait entrainés alors il a choisi de les séparer, les cachant sous de nouvelles identités… Tu sais, il n'a pas utilisé une potion banale, elle a bloqué le lien des jumeaux, vous empêchant de vous reconnaitre même si vous vous croisiez.

\- Mais pourtant, je connais des jumeaux ! s'exclama Harry avec colère. Fred et Georges Weasley ou Parvati et Padma Patil !

\- Mais ce sont des familles qui soutiennent Dumbledore, elles n'ont donc rien à craindre contrairement aux familles qui sont du côté de Tom ! le contra violemment Lorcan.

\- Je vais m'entrainer Lorcan ! Je deviendrai un Soldat comme toi et je retrouverai ma famille ! s'écria-t-il avec rage. Dumbledore ne mérite pas de l'emporter, pas après avoir brisé autant de famille !

Lorcan n'ajouta rien et ils restèrent silencieux plusieurs minutes. Finalement, le plus vieux reprit la parole.

\- Tu vas passer au moins deux ans ici et rassure-toi, Dumbledore ne peut pas venir au QG. Dans ta chambre, tu trouveras des vêtements et un emploi du temps. Tu verras qu'il te faudra adapter ta tenue en fonction du cours auquel tu assistes.

Harry hocha la tête, l'écoutant attentivement.

\- Ensuite, tu peux libérer ta chouette, elle ne pourra pas passer les protections du QG mais le domaine est suffisamment grand pour qu'elle puisse voler tranquillement, enchaina-t-il. Si tu as besoin d'acheter quelque chose, tu viens me demander, des Soldats vont faire des achats deux à trois fois par semaine en fonction de ce qui est nécessaire. Enfin dernière chose, tu peux utiliser la magie autant que tu veux, nous avons une barrière qui empêche le ministère d'être au courant de tout ce qui se passe ici, que tu sois mineur ou non, précisa-t-il avec un grand sourire.

Harry lui rendit son sourire et Lorcan lui souhaita une bonne fin de nuit vu qu'il était près de 4h du matin. Harry traina alors sa valise jusqu'à sa chambre, qui était dans les tons bleus et rouges, comme tout le reste de l'appartement. Il rangea d'un coup de baguette ses affaires, ouvrit la cage d'Hedwige et s'écroula sur son lit sans prendre la peine de se changer.

 **-OoO-OoO-OoO-**

Pendant les deux années qui suivirent, Harry n'avait pas une seule fois quitté le QG. Lorcan avait été son mentor et l'avait donc entrainé personnellement, quelle que soit la matière. Il s'était cependant fait un petit groupe d'amis qu'il voyait principalement le dimanche, le seul jour de détente des Soldats et des recrus.

Il y avait Sasha, Léna et Kalya et tout comme Harry, ils avaient déserté Poudlard et ne quittait jamais le QG pour des raisons de sécurité. Ils s'entrainaient donc avec leur mentor respectif, profitant du dimanche pour redevenir de simples adolescents un peu insouciant, ce qu'ils n'étaient plus depuis qu'ils étaient arrivés ici.

Sasha était le plus âgé et il avait deux ans de plus qu'Harry. Il avait réussi à s'enfuir de chez lui grâce à son elfe de maison qui l'avait fait transplaner au QG alors que des hommes de Dumbledore venaient de tuer ses parents car ils soutenaient le Lord. Ses yeux étaient aussi noirs que ses cheveux et avec sa peau noire et son mètre quatre-vingt-onze, il était plus qu'impressionnant. Au final, il n'avait jamais fait sa dernière année à Poudlard et venait de Serdaigle.

Léna était une Serpentarde qui avait un an de moins qu'Harry et était la nièce de Kim, son mentor. Kim l'avait fait venir ici après que Dumbledore ait massacré le reste de leur famille, étant bien connu pour être des fidèles du Lord. Léna avait les cheveux bouclés châtain qui lui tombaient dans le milieu du dos et ses yeux noisette brillaient toujours de malice.

Et enfin, Kalya, la plus jeune de leur petit groupe. Elle avait deux ans de moins qu'Harry et venait tout comme lui de Gryffondor. Ses parents l'avaient amenée ici quand Dumbledore avait commencé à les soupçonner de soutenir le Lord. Deux mois plus tard, ils mourraient. Elle avait eu beaucoup de mal à se remettre de leur mort et avait trouvé du réconfort avec Sasha, qu'elle considérait maintenant comme son grand frère ainsi qu'avec Tia, son mentor qui prenait très au sérieux son rôle de tuteur. Elle avait une peau noire qui faisait ressortir ses yeux verts et ses cheveux noirs étaient tressés, plusieurs dizaines de tresses.

Harry avait finalement posé très peu de questions sur ce qui se passait en dehors du QG et Lorcan en avait été étonné. Le plus jeune lui avait finalement avoué qu'il arrivait mieux à rester concentré sur son entrainement lorsqu'il maitrisait ses émotions et son mentor n'avait pu qu'approuver.

Lorcan avait en effet dû gérer plusieurs excès de colère de la part de son protégé et surtout, la perte de contrôle soudaine sur sa magie, faisait de nombreux dégâts. Lorcan avait même été blessé à plusieurs reprises, rendant Harry furieux contre lui-même et le faisant culpabiliser pendant plusieurs jours.

Cependant, Harry était heureux ici. Sasha, Léna et Kalya lui avaient beaucoup apporté par leur présence, même-si Hermione et Ron lui manquaient beaucoup plus qu'il ne voulait bien l'admettre.

L'année de ses dix-sept ans, Harry avait réellement commencé à se poser des questions sur qui était sa famille. Sur un parchemin, il avait noté les noms des Serpentards de son année.

 _Malefoy, Zabini, Nott, Goyle, Crabbe_

 _Parkinson, Greengrass, Bulstrode, Davis, Moon_

A chaque fois que ses yeux se posaient sur le parchemin, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de grimacer. Il avait du mal à s'imaginer faisant parti d'une de ces familles, surtout vu les relations qu'il avait toujours entretenu avec eux. Dans le fond, il espérait presque que des familles dont les enfants étaient dans une autre maison à Poudlard soient des partisans du Lord, ça serait surement plus simple pour lui.

Il avait parlé de tout ça avec Lorcan et celui-ci lui avait dit de ne pas s'inquiéter, que le jour où il redeviendrait lui-même, il ne penserait plus du tout ainsi, surtout lorsque le lien des jumeaux se fera de nouveau sentir.

Harry n'avait pas cherché à démentir, sentant qu'il n'avait pas tout à fait tort et qu'au moment venu, il sera surement heureux d'apprendre qu'il avait une famille qui l'attendait quelque part.

 **-OoO-OoO-OoO-**

Quand Harry se leva en cette journée de juin, il sut tout de suite que quelque chose n'allait pas. Tout d'abord, il avait une violente migraine qui l'empêcha de bouger ou même simplement d'ouvrir les yeux pendant plusieurs minutes. Ensuite, lorsqu'il put enfin maintenir ses yeux ouverts, il fut choqué de découvrir qu'il voyait parfaitement alors que ses lunettes étaient toujours posées sur sa table de nuit. Il tenta alors de se lever mais les deux premières fois, la pièce sembla tourner tout autour de lui et il retomba lourdement sur son oreiller. Quand il parvint enfin à se mettre debout, il fut certain d'être plus grand que d'habitude et il sentait ses cheveux dans le haut de son dos, des cheveux qui lui semblaient bien raides. Il ferma les yeux quelques secondes, repoussant soigneusement ses cheveux en arrière afin d'être certain de ne pas les voir pour le moment. Cependant, il songea que trois noms ne correspondaient pas à ce qu'il pouvait voir de lui pour l'instant : Zabini qui était métis, alors que de ce qu'il avait vu, sa peau était toujours blanche, et enfin Crabbe et Goyle car il était bien trop fin pour faire partir de leur famille et dans le fond, il en fut soulagé. Il avait donc deux chances sur sept d'avoir un jumeau et cinq chances sur sept d'avoir une jumelle.

Harry traversa lentement sa chambre pour rejoindre sa salle de bain, sa tête l'élançant toujours douloureusement et il faillit perdre l'équilibre à plusieurs reprises.

Il se figea à quelques pas du miroir, inspirant et expirant doucement pour se détendre. Finalement, il se planta face à la glace et resta complètement bouche-bée en s'observant. Il était son double, il n'avait pas d'autre mot pour se décrire en cet instant.

Cependant, malgré sa migraine, une autre information avait fait son chemin dans son esprit embrouillé : il avait une famille.

* * *

Voilà ! j'espère que ce premier chapitre vous donnera envie de lire la suite !

Des idées sur l'identité de notre cher Harry ? Un jumeau ? Une jumelle ? :)

Je vous dis à ce weekend pour la suite et surtout, n'hésitez pas à me laisser votre avis !


	2. Chapter 2 : Identité

Bonjour à tous !

Tout d'abord, énorme merci à vous pour toutes vos reviews, vous ne pouvez pas imaginer à quel point elles m'ont fait plaisir !

Je ne vais pas parler plus longtemps, je sais que vous attendez tous de savoir qui est la famille de notre cher Harry alors bonne lecture !

* * *

 **Chapitre 2 : Identité**

* * *

Harry ne pouvait se détacher de son reflet, s'accrochant au lavabo comme si sa vie en dépendait. La seule différence qu'il pouvait noter pour le moment était la longueur de cheveux, les ayant bien plus long que ceux de son jumeau. Cependant, ils avaient beau être plus longs, ils avaient la même couleur particulière, ce blond presque blanc typique de leur famille, sans parler de sa peau pâle et de ses yeux gris.

Une deuxième information arriva finalement à son cerveau : il était un Malefoy. Il ne savait d'ailleurs pas trop comment réagir face à cette nouvelle et il se contenta de rester pétrifié face à son reflet. Que Tom ne soit pas le responsable de tout ce qui se passait ou qu'il soit fils de mangemort, ça, il l'avait assimilé en deux ans, il avait largement eu le temps mais ça… Il était un Malefoy et son ennemi numéro un à Poudlard était en fait son frère, son jumeau…

Les minutes continuaient de passer et il ne bougeait toujours pas alors que l'intensité de son mal de tête semblait enfin diminuer. Au fond de lui, il ressentait malgré tout un certain soulagement. Il avait une famille qui l'attendait et qui devait sûrement cacher toute sa peine depuis dix-sept ans. Il savait qu'il allait devoir les rencontrer, ne serait-ce que pour s'assurer que tout cela était bien réel, que Lucius et Narcissa Malefoy étaient bien ses parents et Drago, son frère, son jumeau, sa deuxième moitié.

Finalement, il secoua doucement la tête, faisant retomber des mèches de cheveux devant son visage. Après quelques instants d'hésitation, il fit appeler Lorcan par un elfe de maison et alla l'attendre nerveusement dans le salon.

\- Harry, qu'est-ce que… ?

Mais il s'interrompit et le fixa, bouche-bée.

\- Tu es… Wahou ! souffla-t-il.

\- J'aimerais les rencontrer Lorcan, murmura-t-il décidé mais terriblement anxieux.

\- Je comprends, dit-il avec un hochement de tête. Je vais t'organiser ça mais il faudra sûrement que tu te rendes chez eux et chez eux… Enfin, ils vivent avec beaucoup d'autres familles de mangemorts et avec Tom…

Harry opina. Il voulait juste rencontrer sa véritable famille, depuis qu'il était ici, il n'attendait que ça, savoir qui il était.

\- Harry, tu sais que tu seras toujours le bienvenu ici mais je ne pense pas que tu reviendras ce soir…

\- Je pense aussi et… Je comptais rester là-bas… Je dois apprendre à les connaître, rattraper tout ce que Dumbledore nous a enlevé et puis, mon entraînement est fini…

\- Oui, tu ferais un excellent Soldat, tu es un des meilleurs combattants qui est passé ici mais je ne t'enverrai jamais en mission, c'est une promesse que j'ai faite à James.

\- Je sais et je n'avais de toute façon pas l'intention de partir en mission, sourit-il.

\- Continue de t'entraîner là-bas. Tom est un excellent combattant.

\- Normal ! rit-il. C'est le chef des Soldats de l'Ombre.

\- Oui, officiellement c'est lui mais officieusement et donc pour Dumbledore, c'est moi, dit-il en rigolant avec le plus jeune.

\- Mais je n'oublierai jamais ce que tu as fait pour moi Lorcan, déclara-t-il en redevenant sérieux.

\- Je te laisse faire tes affaires et n'oublies pas tes tenues ou tes armes, lui dit-il après un hochement de tête. Je vais organiser ton arrivée au manoir de Tom.

Harry opina et partit dans sa chambre alors que Lorcan retournait dans ses appartements.

Harry prit d'abord le temps d'écrire une lettre à Sasha, Lena et Kalya. Il savait que son départ allait beaucoup les affecter, lui-même se sentait mal à cette idée, mais il n'avait pas le choix, il devait retrouver sa famille.

Quand tout fut prêt, il attendit que Lorcan revienne, avachi dans le canapé.

Il songea de nouveau qu'il était un Malefoy et que, pendant ses quatre années à Poudlard, Drago et lui n'avaient cessé de se disputer, de s'insulter et plus encore. Drago… Son frère, son jumeau, qui l'aurait cru ? Dumbledore avait dû bien rigoler en voyant qu'ils se détestaient.

\- Harry ? l'appela Lorcan en entrant dans le salon.

\- Mmm… répondit-il en secouant la tête pour sortir de ses pensées.

\- Ils t'attendent, dit-il simplement.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu leur as dit ? demanda-t-il tendu.

\- Que quelqu'un voulait voir Lucius, Narcissa et Drago et forcément, Tom sera là.

\- Pourquoi ? s'étonna-t-il.

\- Il est sur ses gardes depuis la disparition du célèbre Harry Potter car je te rappelle que Dumbledore te recherche activement, répondit-il amusé.

\- J'y vais comment ? s'enquit-il en se détendant légèrement.

\- Portoloin, sourit Lorcan en lui montrant la plume qu'il tenait dans sa main. Mais Drago n'est pas là, il est à Poudlard pour quelques semaines encore.

Harry hocha la tête et alla serrer Lorcan dans ses bras.

\- Reviens quand tu veux, sourit-il. N'oublie pas que tu peux transplaner ici, dans tes appartements, je ne les donnerai à personne d'autre, ça sera toujours les tiens.

\- Merci pour tout Lorcan, murmura-t-il.

Lorcan hocha la tête et lui donna la plume.

\- Je t'envoie ta chouette dans quelques jours, lui dit Lorcan. Et n'oublies pas de me dire comment tu t'appelles…

Harry opina, rétrécit sa valise et la glissa dans sa poche. Il s'enveloppa ensuite soigneusement dans sa cape et rabattit le capuchon sur sa tête afin de ne pas être reconnu aussitôt.

\- Départ dans une minute, murmura Lorcan en s'écartant.

Harry vérifia une dernière fois ses boucliers d'occlumens, Voldemort étant bien connu pour être un excellent legilimens et son visage devint impassible.

Soudain, il se sentit partir et peu de temps après, il atterrit dans un salon, retrouvant son équilibre en quelques secondes. Son regard détailla rapidement la pièce, Tom était appuyé contre la cheminée et Narcissa était assise dans le canapé, près de Lucius.

\- Lorcan n'a pas voulu me dire ton identité, ni pourquoi tu voulais voir Lucius et Narcissa, déclara aussitôt Tom en s'approchant de lui, baguette en main. Alors qui es-tu ?

Harry attendit quelques secondes, le cœur battant à tout rompre, avant de défaire lentement sa cape et de la laisser tomber au sol. Son visage apparut alors, dévoilant son identité. Il regarda d'abord Tom et malgré son visage impassible, Harry pu voir la surprise dans ses prunelles carmin. Il laissa ensuite glisser son regard jusqu'à ses parents et il vit qu'ils étaient tous deux figés, sous le choc.

\- Cameron ! s'écria finalement Narcissa en se jetant sur lui.

Harry, enfin Cameron d'après sa mère, se raidit, la laissant le serrer contre elle comme si sa vie en dépendait. Il était d'ailleurs complètement désemparé, absolument pas habitué à ce genre de chose. Lucius s'approcha finalement et desserra l'étreinte de sa femme afin de le serrer à son tour dans ses bras.

Tom observa les retrouvailles en retrait. Pendant les quelques secondes où leurs regards s'étaient croisées, il avait tenté d'en savoir plus sur la vie du jeune homme avant qu'il ne retrouve sa véritable apparence mais sans succès. Aucun doute, il avait à faire à un excellent occlumens.

Narcissa prit finalement la main de Cameron et l'entraina sur le canapé alors que Lucius et Tom prenaient place dans les deux fauteuils.

\- Es-tu un Soldat de l'Ombre ? demanda aussitôt Tom, ayant reconnu la tenue du jeune homme.

\- Non, pas officiellement en tout cas, mais j'ai vécu deux ans au QG sous mon ancienne apparence et j'ai suivi l'entraînement des Soldats, avec Lorcan comme mentor, avoua-t-il en fixant son regard dans celui de Tom.

\- Tu avais Lorcan pour mentor ? s'étonna-t-il.

\- Oui, répondit-il simplement.

\- Quel est ton niveau ? Lorcan ne m'a jamais parlé de toi en deux ans.

\- Je sais, admit-il. C'était pour ma sécurité, il ne devait y avoir aucune fuite. A peine une dizaine de personnes étaient au courant de ma présence là-bas car je portais un sortilège de dissimulation particulier, seuls ceux qui étaient dans le secret pouvaient me reconnaitre. Et pour répondre à votre question, d'après Lorcan, je suis un des meilleurs combattants qui soit passé au QG et je ferais un excellent Soldat…

\- Qui étais-tu jusqu'à aujourd'hui ? lui demanda finalement Narcissa. On a entendu parler de la potion qui fut mise au point il y a de nombreuses années, elle permet de contrer celle que Dumbledore fait ingérer aux enfants kidnappés…

Cameron opina et hésita.

\- On te connaissait ? s'enquit doucement Lucius qui voyait le trouble du jeune homme.

Cameron hocha de nouveau la tête, toujours aussi incertain.

\- Lorsque j'ai eu quinze ans, j'ai reçu une lettre de mes parents adoptifs, qui sont aujourd'hui tous les deux morts… Dans cette lettre, ils me disaient qu'ils avaient découvert la vérité sur ce que faisait Dumbledore et donc, sur les enfants qu'il faisait kidnapper. Ils ont cherché à savoir qui était ma famille, avec l'aide de Lorcan… Mon père adoptif faisait aussi partie des Soldats de l'Ombre…

Il s'interrompit quelques secondes et reprit.

\- Cette lettre était aussi un portoloin qui m'a emmené au QG où j'ai rencontré Lorcan, c'était il y a deux ans… J'ai abandonné Poudlard après ma quatrième année et j'ai disparu aux yeux de tous depuis… Ma disparition a mis en panique le monde sorcier à cause de mon statut… J'étais à Gryffondor et Drago et moi étions connus pour nos innombrables disputes dès qu'on se croisait dans les couloirs…

\- Tu… Tu étais Potter ? Harry Potter ? s'exclama Lucius sans y croire.

Cameron acquiesça faiblement et baissa la tête, s'attendant à être rejeté.

\- Dumbledore t'avait placé chez Lily et James ? s'étonna Tom alors que les deux autres étaient toujours estomaqués par les révélations de Cameron.

\- Alors c'est pour ça que Lily et James ont commencé à se méfier de Dumbledore, souffla Lucius qui avait repris ses esprits.

Cameron haussa les épaules mais n'osa toujours pas relever la tête.

\- Tu es notre fils Cameron, quel que soit ton passé, murmura Narcissa en serrant doucement sa main qu'elle tenait toujours.

Cameron releva la tête, son visage toujours impassible mais une lueur d'espoir brillait au feu de ses yeux lorsqu'il plongea son regard dans celui de sa mère. Un magnifique regard bleu où il pouvait lire beaucoup d'émotion en cet instant.

Narcissa lui fit un doux sourire et effleura son front de ses lèvres, crispant un peu plus son fils qui n'était pas habitué aux marques d'affection.

\- Tu ressembles tellement à Drago, lui dit Lucius qui l'observait depuis plusieurs minutes.

Cameron fit pivoter son regard vers lui et un sourire timide fleurit sur ses lèvres.

\- Il faut que tu saches que tu n'es pas le premier à revenir, déclara alors Tom. La jumelle de Blaise Zabini est ici. Elle a été dans les premières à se faire enlever, une dizaine de jours après sa naissance et Dumbledore l'avait placée dans une famille de moldus. Elle vit ici depuis septembre et elle a eu beaucoup de mal au début… Elle s'appelle Elvina mais tu la connaissais sous le nom d'Hermione Granger…

\- Quoi ? s'écria-t-il en se levant d'un bon. Hermione a été enlevée, comme moi ?

\- Oui, répondit Lucius. Calme-toi…

Mais Cameron secoua la tête et se mit à distance de Tom et de ses parents. Il devait recréer ses barrières avant que sa magie ne fasse de sérieux dégâts dans la pièce. Ça lui était déjà arrivé au QG et Lorcan lui avait appris à canaliser ses excès de rage mais là, il avait complètement explosé sous l'effet du choc et n'avait pu retenir que difficilement sa magie en lui.

\- Cameron, l'appela Lucius en s'avançant.

Cameron secoua de nouveau la tête et leva les yeux vers eux. Ses prunelles étaient presque noires, comme si un voile les recouvrait et il fit un léger mouvement de la main qui suffit à envoyer un sort sur Tom et ses parents.

Tom eut le réflexe d'ériger un bouclier et le sort de Cameron explosa dessus en un bruit assourdissant.

\- N'approche pas Lucius, lui ordonna Tom. Laisse-lui le temps de reprendre le contrôle de sa magie, si tu l'approches, il va te blesser comme tu as pu le voir, lui dit-il. Les sorciers qui ont une grande puissance magique rencontrent un jour où l'autre ce problème et crois-moi, ton fils est puissant, déclara-t-il. Sous le coup d'une émotion trop forte, la magie peut échapper au sorcier et vu la rage qui l'habite en cet instant, bien qu'elle ne soit pas dirigée contre nous, il vaut mieux rester à distance, termina-t-il en retournant s'appuyer contre la cheminée.

Néanmoins, Cameron avait beaucoup de difficultés à canaliser sa colère et donc sa magie. Il avait de nouveau fermé les yeux et s'était laissé glisser au sol, ramenant ses jambes contre lui et les serrant avec ses bras, le front posé sur ses genoux.

Bien sûr, il savait que d'autres enfants avaient été enlevés mais apprendre qu'Hermione en faisait partie l'avait énormément secoué. Il finit par lentement se calmer et il réussit enfin à reprendre le contrôle sur sa magie.

Lorsqu'il se releva, il chancela et prit appui sur le mur pour ne pas tomber. Il sentit plus qu'il ne vit, Lucius venir le soutenir et le ramener dans le canapé.

Cameron ouvrit enfin les yeux et tout sembla tourner autour de lui. Il se concentra alors et attira à lui une des potions qui se trouvait dans une des poches de sa cape, faisant sursauter Tom et ses parents.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? demanda Narcissa en voyant son fils boire une potion violette.

\- Potion revigorante, répondit-il faiblement. Je perds connaissance dès que j'oublie de la prendre après… Après ce genre d'incident…

\- Tu fais de la magie sans baguette ? s'étonna Lucius.

\- J'ai suivis l'entraînement des Soldats, murmura-t-il pour toute réponse. Et désolé pour le sort, ajouta-t-il mal à l'aise.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu as appris exactement ? s'enquit-il intéressé.

Cameron échangea un regard avec Tom et ce dernier pris la parole.

\- Les Soldats sont beaucoup plus forts que les mangemorts, ce qui est normal puisqu'ils sont chargés de votre protection lors des missions, révéla Tom. Ils suivent un entraînement très spécifique, ils apprennent à manier les armes, à maîtriser les différentes magies ou encore à combattre à main nu. Pour devenir Soldat, il vaut mieux être assez jeune et avoir une détermination à toutes épreuves. Beaucoup échouent à devenir Soldat car ce qu'on leur demande est très important, et le niveau augmente très rapidement. Les plus puissants comme Cameron ou Lorcan, atteignent un niveau très impressionnant en un peu moins de deux ans, leur apprit-il. En moyenne, il faut trois ans et ça peut aller jusqu'à cinq ans, mais il faut toujours s'entrainer… D'ailleurs Cameron, puisque tu ne peux certainement pas retourner à Poudlard, je t'attendrai tous les matins à 9h dans la salle d'entraînement.

Cameron hocha la tête alors qu'un sourire fleurissait sur ses lèvres.

\- Tu aimes tout ça n'est-ce pas ? devina Narcissa.

\- Oui, admit-il. Pendant deux ans, je n'ai fait que ça… J'aurais craqué si je n'avais pas eu cet entraînement intensif. Sans Lorcan, je ne sais vraiment pas ce que je serais devenu après avoir reçu la lettre de Lily et James… J'étais tellement furieux, il fallait que je vide cette énergie quelque part et l'entraînement des Soldats, ça a été mon échappatoire.

\- Et comptes-tu partir en missions avec d'autres Soldats ? s'enquit-elle d'une voix tendue.

\- Non et de toute façon, Lorcan refuserait… James et lui ont été des compagnons d'armes et James a fait promettre à Lorcan de ne jamais m'envoyer en mission…

Narcissa soupira de soulagement et Cameron vit que Lucius se détendait aussi.

\- On te fait visiter ? lui proposa-t-elle.

\- Oui, je veux bien, répondit-il en se levant.

\- Cameron ? l'appela Tom alors qu'il allait sortir du salon en compagnie de ses parents.

\- Oui ?

\- Si tu veux voir Elvina, va à la bibliothèque à 11h, elle y sera, lui dit-il.

Cameron sourit et se laissa entrainer par sa mère, songeant que le comportement du Lord n'était pas du tout celui auquel il s'attendait.

Lucius et Narcissa lui firent visiter tout le manoir. Il prit soin de repérer où se trouvaient la bibliothèque, la salle d'entrainement ainsi que la salle à manger. Pour finir, ils l'emmenèrent dans leurs appartements.

Ils entrèrent directement dans un grand salon dans les tons marron et crème, avec cheminée et bibliothèque. Il y avait ensuite deux portes. L'une menait à la chambre de ses parents et l'autre, à celle de Drago, qui était aussi la sienne. Chaque chambre disposait de sa salle de bain et celle de Lucius et Narcissa avait un bureau en plus.

Narcissa lui montra le grand dressing et lui indiqua lequel était son lit avant de le laisser s'installer.

Cameron s'assit sur son lit à baldaquin et observa la chambre. En entrant, il s'attendait à une chambre dans les tons vert et argent. Elle était cependant dans les tons vert et bleu et il devait avouer que les couleurs se mariaient vraiment bien ensemble. Les draps de son lit étaient bleu et blanc et ceux de Drago, vert et blanc.

Il se sentait vraiment bien dans sa nouvelle chambre, aussi bien que dans celle qu'il occupait au QG. Il se leva et alla voir la salle de bain. Elle était spacieuse avec une grande douche, une grande baignoire, deux lavabos et les toilettes, le tout dans les tons bleu, vert et blanc.

Il retourna ensuite dans sa chambre, redonna sa taille normale à sa malle et rangea ses vêtements. Une fois cela fait, il sortit la petite armoire de sa malle et lui rendit à elle aussi sa taille d'origine avant de la mettre près de son lit. Pour finir, il mit ses nombreux sortilèges de protection dessus, après tout, c'étaient ses armes et ses tenues de combats qui étaient à l'intérieur, pas question que ça tombent entre de mauvaises mains.

Lorsqu'il vit qu'il était déjà 11h25, il sortit de sa chambre.

\- Je vais à la bibliothèque, dit-il en passant dans le salon où se trouvait sa mère.

\- Ne sois pas en retard pour le déjeuner, c'est à 12h30 dans la salle à manger, lui apprit-elle avec un sourire.

Cameron hocha la tête et se rendit rapidement à la bibliothèque. Lorsqu'il entra, il fut estomaqué par la taille de la pièce. Il se reprit cependant et chercha la jeune femme. Elle était assise à une table, entre deux étagères et lisait un bouquin assez volumineux, ce qui ne l'étonna même pas.

Il l'observa et la trouva vraiment magnifique. Elle avait, tout comme Blaise, la peau noire, ses cheveux noirs et bouclés lui tombaient élégamment jusqu'au milieu du dos et lorsqu'elle leva son regard vers lui, il tomba directement dans ses yeux bleus.

\- Drago ? s'étonna-t-elle.

Cameron secoua la tête et il la vit froncer les sourcils.

\- Tu es Elvina ? s'enquit-il en s'asseyant à côté d'elle.

Elle opina silencieusement, continuant de le scruter.

\- On est ami depuis notre première année à Poudlard Hermione, murmura-t-il.

Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent de surprise avant qu'elle ne bredouille :

\- Qui… Qui es-tu ?

\- Cameron, le jumeau de Drago, répondit-il. Enlevé peu de temps après ma naissance par Dumbledore, tout comme toi, et élevé sous une autre identité… J'ai disparu il y a deux ans…

\- Harry ? Tu es Harry ? s'écria-t-elle.

Cameron hocha la tête et Elvina se jeta sur lui, fondant en larmes.

\- Tu… Tu m'as tellement manqué, sanglota-t-elle. J'ai cru que tu étais mort et… Et le 1er septembre, alors que j'allais partir pour Poudlard, je me suis réveillée avec cette apparence, j'étais paniquée…

\- Chut, Elvina, murmura-t-il en caressant doucement son dos.

Elle sembla se calmer et sa voix repris un peu d'assurance.

\- Je savais qu'il y avait eu des rumeurs comme quoi des enfants de mangemorts avaient disparu et j'ai compris que j'en faisais partie lorsque j'ai vu mon apparence. Je n'ai pas eu de mal à comprendre qui était mon frère, on se ressemble tellement… J'étais choquée, mes parents moldus m'ont avoué que Dumbledore les avait payés très cher contre leur silence mais ils s'en voulaient de m'avoir caché tout ça. J'ai alors envoyé un hibou aux Zabini, leur demandant de venir me chercher… A peine une heure plus tard, mes parents arrivaient… Ma mère s'est effondrée en larmes en me voyant et mon père n'en était pas loin. Ils ont trafiqué la mémoire de ma famille adoptive afin qu'ils croient que j'ai fugué, au cas où Dumbledore les interrogerait et ils m'ont emmené ici afin de tout m'expliquer… Blaise, je l'ai vu pour la première fois aux vacances de Noël puis à celles de Pâques et depuis, on a appris à se connaître un peu mais on est impatient d'être à celles d'été, pour faire plus amplement connaissance. En attendant, on ne peut même pas s'écrire car le courrier à Poudlard est beaucoup trop surveillé, finit-elle le regard brillant.

\- Ma 'Mione, chuchota Cameron en la serrant de nouveau contre lui.

\- Elvina, le reprit-elle avec un léger rire dans la voix.

\- C'est vrai, sourit-il en la relâchant.

\- Tu lui ressembles tellement, j'ai vraiment cru que c'était Drago… Mais tu as les cheveux plus longs que lui… murmura-t-elle alors qu'il hochait la tête.

Ils restèrent ensuite silencieux pendant un moment, chacun s'étant plongé dans leurs pensées.

\- C'est de la folie toute cette histoire, Dumbledore est vraiment cinglé, soupira finalement Cameron. Et dire que j'ai cru à tout ce qu'il me disait…

\- Le plus important, c'est qu'on sache la vérité, déclara Elvina en pressant doucement la main de Cameron qu'elle tenait.

Cameron hocha la tête avec raideur, faisant sourire la jeune femme.

\- J'aime beaucoup ton prénom, sourit-elle.

\- Et moi, j'aime beaucoup le tien, il est original, répondit-il en lui rendant son sourire. Je ne l'avais jamais entendu. Et tes parents, c'est quoi leur nom ?

\- Neil et Pearl, murmura-t-elle.

\- Ce n'est pas courant non plus, rit-il.

\- En tout cas, mes journées vont être moins longues maintenant que tu es là ! s'exclama-t-elle ravie. Mais tu ne m'as pas dit ce que tu as fait pendant deux ans.

\- J'étais au QG des Soldats de l'Ombre où j'ai suivi l'entraînement des Soldats, répondit-il avec un sourire.

\- Wahou ! Tu dois être encore plus fort qu'avant, les Soldats de l'Ombre, c'est une sorte d'élite, ce sont les meilleurs combattants !

\- Je vais m'entraîner avec le Lord maintenant, lui apprit-il.

\- Avec le chef des Soldats ? Carrément ! s'exclama-t-elle amusée.

\- Tu sais, là-bas mon mentor c'était Lorcan et en gros, c'est le sous-chef, le bras droit du Lord en ce qui concerne les Soldats…

\- Tu t'es entraîné avec le meilleur en fait, rit-elle.

\- Oui ! s'exclama-t-il joyeusement. Et merde ! T'as vu l'heure ?

\- Merlin ! 12h20 ! s'exclama-t-elle en prenant la main de son ami.

Les deux jeunes sortirent en courant de la bibliothèque et lorsqu'ils arrivèrent dans la salle à manger, ils se tenaient toujours par la main, s'attirant des regards interrogateurs de leurs parents respectifs.

Lucius s'avança alors vers son fils et posa une main sur son épaule.

\- Donc non, ce n'est pas Drago, déclara-t-il, faisant hausser de nombreux sourcils et étirer un sourire à Narcissa et Tom. Il s'agit de son jumeau, Cameron, et je n'ai pas besoin de m'attarder plus longtemps sur cette histoire, tout le monde sait très bien ce qui s'est passé, conclut-il en entrainant son fils vers sa place.

Cameron se retrouva entre sa mère et Elvina et face à lui, Bellatrix. Elle semblait légèrement cinglée d'après ce qu'il voyait, mais elle avait l'air marrante et puis, c'était sa tante donc fallait bien qu'il apprenne à la connaître.

Le repas se passa tranquillement, Cameron discutait beaucoup avec sa mère et il voyait que leurs voisins les plus proches écoutaient mais il s'en fichait, ils ne se disaient rien d'important.

Après le déjeuner, Cameron se retira dans le jardin. Il emprunta le hibou de son père et écrivit une lettre à Lorcan. Dès que le hibou fut parti, il s'allongea sous un arbre et se plongea dans ses pensées.

Il ne saurait dire combien de temps il resta ainsi mais lorsque des pas approchèrent, il sauta sur ses pieds et sa baguette se pointa aussitôt vers les nouveaux arrivants.

\- Désolé, marmonna-t-il en voyant sa mère et Bellatrix.

\- Bons réflexes, souffla sa tante qui était cependant surprise.

Il haussa les épaules et s'allongea de nouveau, les bras croisés derrière la tête.

\- Vous vouliez quelque chose ? s'enquit-il quand il vit qu'elles ne bougeaient pas.

\- On peut s'asseoir avec toi ? lui demanda sa mère.

Il hocha la tête et il se retrouva avec sa mère à sa droite et sa tante à sa gauche.

\- Alors comme ça, t'es un Soldat ? l'interrogea aussitôt sa tante.

\- Non, j'ai suivi leur entrainement mais je n'en suis pas un, répondit-il. Je ne suis pas entré dans les rangs, ça ne m'intéresse pas…

\- Mais tu sembles être un combattant redoutable, murmura-t-elle plus pour elle-même.

Le silence s'installa jusqu'à ce que Cameron le rompe.

\- Est-ce que… Est-ce que vous savez ce qu'est devenu Sirius ? s'enquit-il avec beaucoup d'hésitation.

Il vit sa mère et sa tante échanger un regard, ce qui ne le rassura pas.

\- Cameron, je sais que tu tenais beaucoup à lui mais… Il est mort quelques mois après ta disparition… murmura sa mère.

\- Que lui est-il arrivé ? demanda-t-il les dents serrés pour contenir un élan de colère.

\- Dumbledore pensait que tu étais avec lui, qu'il t'avait récupéré et qu'il avait tout découvert sur ses manigances, lui apprit sa mère avec beaucoup de réticence.

\- Quoi d'autre ? Qu'a-t-il subit ? gronda-t-il en serrant les poings.

\- Dumbledore l'a torturé avant de le tuer et il a juste eu le temps d'envoyer un parchemin au Lord, lui apprit Bellatrix.

\- Il était du côté du Lord depuis le début ? s'écria-t-il alors qu'il était à la limite de l'explosion.

\- C'était un Soldat de l'Ombre, murmura sa mère qui semblait presque pétrifiée face à la rage de son fils.

Cameron se leva alors d'un bond et se mit à courir dans le parc.

* * *

Voilà pour le chapitre du weekend, vous étiez donc beaucoup à avoir deviné qu'il serait un Malefoy et j'espère que pour les autres, vous n'êtes pas trop déçu...

Merci et à mercredi !


	3. Chapter 3 : Entrainement

Bonjour,

Merci à tous pour vos reviews, il n'y a rien de plus motivant ! Pour ceux qui ont des questions, je réponds par message privé généralement (à moins que la réponse n'arrive dans les futurs chapitres).

Pour ceux qui attendent la rencontre avec Drago, il faudra encore patienter jusqu'à ce weekend ;)

Encore merci et bonne lecture !

* * *

 **Chapitre 3 : Entrainement**

* * *

Cameron trouva finalement refuge au fin fond du parc, au flanc de la montagne et à la lisière de la forêt, où sa magie lui échappa pour la deuxième fois de la journée. Il entendit la roche exploser autour de lui mais il ne s'en préoccupa pas, il était beaucoup trop furieux après Dumbledore qui avait torturé son parrain avant de le tuer. Lorsqu'il se calma un peu, il posa les deux mains à plat sur la roche et tenta de reprendre son souffle.

\- Tu as fini ? l'interrogea quelqu'un dans son dos.

Il se retourna brutalement, sa baguette brandit vers l'homme. Il souffla lorsqu'il vit que ce n'était que Tom, qui était appuyé de façon nonchalante à un arbre.

Il hocha alors la tête avec raideur et Tom lui lança une potion.

\- Merci, marmonna-t-il en la buvant après avoir vérifié le contenu de la fiole.

Cameron se laissa alors glisser au sol et observa Tom autant qu'il l'observait.

\- Tu es très différent de Drago dans ton comportement, déclara-t-il. Et si on t'observe bien, on remarque des différences entre vous deux. Tu as les traits de Lucius, alors que Drago a ceux de Narcissa, murmura-t-il. Et tu sembles beaucoup plus musclé que lui, preuve de ton entraînement de Soldat.

Cameron écoutait, il se doutait que Tom disait cela pour lui laisser le temps de se calmer et il ne pouvait que lui en être reconnaissant.

\- Et vous, vous êtes très différent de ce que Dumbledore me disait, déclara-t-il.

Tom secoua la tête, mais Cameron vit qu'il était amusé par ce qu'il venait de dire.

\- Sais-tu pourquoi Dumbledore a tenté de séparer les jumeaux qui naissaient chez mes partisans ? lui demanda-t-il calmement.

\- A cause de leur pouvoir, répondit-il. Lorcan m'en a parlé…

\- Exactement, et en plus, vous étiez des descendants de sorciers puissants… Des centaines d'hommes sont morts à son service pendant le peu de temps où il a enlevé les enfants mais malheureusement, il est arrivé à en avoir plusieurs, dont toi et Elvina… Il est avide de pouvoir et il m'en veut car j'ai osé me mettre en travers de son chemin…

\- Et il a tué Sirius ! s'exclama-t-il avec colère.

\- Je sais, on est arrivé trop tard, dit-il avec un hochement de tête. On a seulement pu récupérer son corps…

\- Où est-il enterré ? lui demanda-t-il en se calmant.

\- Ici, répondit-il. La forêt renferme notre cimetière où mangemorts et Soldats sont enterrés.

\- Est-ce qu'on peut y aller ? s'enquit-il en se relevant prudemment.

\- Viens, dit-il simplement.

Cameron s'avança lentement vers lui, pas très sûr de ses pas après une explosion de magie comme celle-ci, malgré la potion qu'il avait pris.

Il se sentit chanceler et une main attrapa son bras.

\- Es-tu sûr de vouloir marcher maintenant ? lui demanda Tom avec un froncement de sourcils.

\- Oui, ça va passer, murmura-t-il en continuant d'avancer, soutenu par le plus âgé.

Tom n'ajouta rien et le guida jusqu'au cimetière, qui se trouvait dans une large clairière au milieu des arbres.

\- James et Lily sont là aussi, lui apprit Tom.

\- Je croyais qu'ils étaient enterrés à Godric's Hollow ? releva-t-il surpris.

\- Il y a une pierre tombale là-bas mais leurs corps sont ici, après tout, James était un Soldat et Lily avait l'intention d'y entrer dès que tu aurais été plus grand…

Cameron hocha la tête et s'avança vers les tombes que lui désignait Tom, celle de James et Lily et juste à côté, celle de Sirius.

Tom resta en retrait, adossé à un arbre, alors que Cameron s'écroulait devant la tombe de celui qui fut son parrain, après être resté quelques minutes devant celle de James et Lily.

\- Merde Sirius ! Pourquoi tu ne m'as jamais rien dit ? Pourquoi ? Je serais parti avec toi, j'aurais intégré le QG plus tôt et je ne serais pas resté à Poudlard, croyant que Dumbledore ne me voulait que du bien ! Et pourquoi as-tu fait toutes ces années de prison ? Hein, pourquoi ? J'ai tant de questions à te poser… Tu me manques ! cria-t-il avant d'éclater en sanglots.

Tom hésita à aller vers lui, il n'avait jamais vu quelqu'un autant torturé par son passé. Alors qu'il hésitait toujours à aller le voir, il vit un serpent glisser vers le jeune homme.

 _\- Pourquoi es-tu si triste ?_ siffla-t-il.

 _\- Le monde est injuste,_ répondit-il entre deux sanglots.

 _\- Tu es un peu jeune pour penser ça,_ lui fit-il remarquer.

 _\- Qui es-tu ?_

 _\- On m'appelle Séphyr, et toi petit homme ?_

 _\- Cameron,_ souffla-t-il en tendant une main vers lui.

Le serpent s'y enroula et aussitôt, une lumière dorée les enveloppa.

 _\- Tu es magnifique,_ chuchota-t-il en caressant sa tête, se calmant doucement.

Le serpent, qui faisait une bonne soixantaine de centimètres, était bleu foncé sous le soleil mais entièrement noir dès qu'il était dans l'ombre, et il avait de magnifiques yeux dorés fendus d'un trait noir.

Cameron se releva finalement et jeta un coup d'œil aux tombent qui entouraient celle de James, Lily et Sirius.

Son cœur s'arrêta lorsqu'il vit le nom inscrit sur celle se trouvant à côté de Sirius.

\- N… Non… gémit-il en se laissant de nouveau retomber au sol.

Les larmes se mirent de nouveau à couler sur son visage et Tom se décida à approcher.

\- Comment… Remus… bredouilla-t-il en retenant des sanglots.

\- De la même façon que Sirius et pour les mêmes raisons, répondit doucement Tom en posant une main sur l'épaule de Cameron.

Cameron trembla et sa magie lui échappa, manquant de frapper Tom. Il parvint cependant à reprendre le contrôle et lança un regard désolé à Tom qui s'était de nouveau mis à distance.

Il se calma lentement et retourna vers Tom avec un visage totalement impassible, personne n'aurait pu deviner qu'il venait de pleurer.

\- Tu as trouvé ton familier, lui fit-il remarquer pour le distraire. C'est un Zêta, une espèce magique particulièrement venimeuse.

\- Quoi ?

\- Séphyr, c'est ton familier et c'est une femelle, elle vivra aussi longtemps que tu vivras, elle est dépendante de toi, lui expliqua-t-il. Et je ne savais pas que tu parlais fourchelangue, ajouta-t-il.

\- Dumbledore disait que c'était à cause du sort que vous m'aviez lancé pour me tuer, quand j'avais un an, murmura-t-il sombrement.

\- Je n'ai jamais essayé de te tuer, grogna Tom.

\- Alors que s'est-il passé la nuit où mes parents adoptifs sont morts ? demanda-t-il en s'arrêtant pour lui faire face.

\- Quand je suis arrivé chez James et Lily cette nuit-là, Dumbledore était déjà là et avait tué James, raconta-t-il. Je me suis précipité vers l'étage et j'ai vu que tu protégeais Lily, même si je n'ai pas compris comment et ça a fait peur à Dumbledore. Il a réussi à briser le sort et il a tué Lily, je n'ai rien pu faire pour l'en empêcher… Alors on a commencé à se battre, lui et moi et je lui ai balancé l'Avada, mais il avait prévu son coup et il a dévié le sort sur toi. J'ai juste eu le temps de transplaner avant que le sort ne me revienne dessus et quand je suis revenu, Dumbledore était déjà parti avec toi…

\- Mais… Mais tout le monde a dit que vous étiez mort cette nuit-là et que vous êtes revenu il y a tout juste six ans !

\- J'ai juste disparu, je me suis fait discret, espionnant Dumbledore grâce aux Soldats de l'Ombre et préparant mon retour, admit-il.

\- Ce n'est qu'un sale manipulateur ! ragea-t-il. C'est à cause de lui que j'ai eu cette fichue célébrité avec cette stupide cicatrice sur le front !

Tom hocha lentement la tête et posa une main sur son épaule pour le faire avancer.

\- Mais d'un côté, il n'avait pas tort, songea Cameron. Je parle fourchelangue car c'est votre sort qui m'a touché…

\- Tu es un Malefoy, ta capacité à parler fourchelangue n'a donc rien d'exceptionnel, il y en a déjà eu plusieurs dans ta famille, lui fit-il remarquer.

Harry hocha la tête, cette explication était beaucoup plus plausible que l'histoire que Dumbledore lui avait racontée.

\- Mais si c'était l'Avada, pourquoi ça ne m'a pas tué ?

\- Il a seulement rebondi sur toi mais je ne sais pas vraiment pourquoi, admit Tom. Je pense cependant qu'il a perdu sa capacité à tuer quand Dumbledore l'a dévié avec un autre sortilège…

Cameron n'ajouta rien, se contentant de caresser Séphyr et il se rendit compte que sa simple présence le calmait considérablement.

Tom le raccompagna jusqu'à la bibliothèque où il rejoignit Elvina, après avoir choisi un livre sur la magie runique.

Elvina fit un bon et poussa un cri strident lorsqu'elle vit Séphyr sortir de la manche de Cameron.

\- Calme-toi ! s'exclama-t-il en retenant un rire. C'est Séphyr, mon familier.

\- Et depuis quand tu as un serpent comme familier ? s'enquit-elle faiblement.

\- Depuis tout à l'heure, sourit-il.

Une fois passé son choc, elle observa attentivement Séphyr.

\- Il est vraiment beau…

\- C'est une femelle, la coupa Cameron avec un sourire.

\- Et bien, elle est vraiment belle, murmura-t-elle. Les Zêtas sont assez rares…

Cameron hocha la tête et demanda :

\- Tu as un familier ?

\- Pattenrond est mon familier, le lien s'est fait dès que j'ai retrouvé ma véritable identité, sourit-elle.

\- Le lien ? releva-t-il avec un froncement de sourcils.

\- Allons Cameron ! Tu n'as jamais entendu parler de ça ? s'étonna-t-elle.

\- Non, alors ?

Pour toute réponse, elle sortit sa baguette et fit venir un livre qu'elle lui tendit. Il le prit et commença sa lecture, bien décidé à tout savoir sur les familiers.

\- Elvina ? appela-t-il après plus d'une heure de silence.

\- Mmm… marmonna-t-elle en levant le regard vers lui.

\- Tu as mis combien de temps à te sentir à l'aise avec tes parents ? s'enquit-il d'une petite voix.

\- Plus d'un mois, admit-elle. Au début, je les appelais par leur prénom et je leur disais vous, et je voyais bien que ça leur faisait de la peine mais… Enfin, je n'arrivais pas à dire Papa ou Maman avec eux ou même leur dire tu… Mais ils ont été patients, chaque soir on discutait beaucoup et un jour, je leur ai dis tu, puis un autre jour j'ai dit Maman et Papa… C'est idiot expliqué comme ça mais…

\- Non, je comprends ce que tu veux dire, l'interrompit-il. Dans un sens, je me sens bien avec Narcissa et Lucius, mais en même temps, je suis mal à l'aise… Je suis quelqu'un d'assez solitaire, encore plus depuis deux ans et je n'ai jamais connu l'amour que des parents peuvent donner à leur enfant, c'est vraiment nouveau pour moi…

\- Tu t'y feras, dit-elle doucement. Je comprends ton point de vue car j'ai été avec toi pendant quatre ans à Poudlard et je sais comment tu étais mais… Enfin, tu verras que tes parents ne demandent qu'à t'aimer et te connaître.

Cameron hocha la tête et se replongea dans le livre sur les familiers. Il y apprit notamment qu'un familier ne pouvait pas se séparer de son sorcier, comme Tom lui avait dit, il était dépendant de lui. Si le sorcier mourrait, le familier ne pouvait pas survivre car c'était la magie du sorcier qui le maintenait en vie. Un familier possédait ses propres réserves magiques mais dans certaines conditions, notamment les combats, le familier pouvait en quelque sorte pousser sa magie vers le sorcier afin de lui apporter une puissance supplémentaire.

Cameron était stupéfait par ce qu'il lisait, le lien sorcier-familier était extrêmement puissant, donnant de nombreux avantages mais aussi des inconvénients. Par exemple, si le familier était torturé, le sorcier ressentirait la même chose alors que l'inverse ne fonctionnait pas et Cameron en fut soulagé. Cameron se promit cependant de ne jamais quitter Séphyr afin qu'elle ne tombe pas entre de mauvaises mains.

Il interrompit de nouveau sa lecture et observa son amie.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu as ? s'enquit-elle en sentant son regard.

Cameron se mordit la lèvre, hésitant à lui dire pour Sirius et Remus. Finalement, il se lança :

\- Est-ce que tu sais que… Que Sirius et Remus sont morts ?

Elle le regarda, choquée, et il comprit qu'elle l'ignorait. Il lui raconta alors ce qu'il avait appris et il vit de la colère passer dans son regard.

Ils passèrent tout le reste de l'après-midi à la bibliothèque, chacun plongé dans un livre et Elvina prétexta une lettre à envoyer quand Narcissa vint vers eux en fin de journée.

\- Tu vas bien ? s'enquit-elle en s'asseyant à côté de lui.

\- Oui, répondit-il timidement. Voici Séphyr, c'est mon familier, elle est venue à moi tout à l'heure, quand j'étais dans la forêt…

\- Un serpent ? murmura-t-elle surprise. Tu es fourchelangue ? devina-t-elle.

Cameron hocha la tête alors que sa mère caressait doucement la tête de Séphyr, qui semblait d'ailleurs apprécier.

\- Il va me falloir du temps, lâcha-t-il finalement.

\- On le sait Cameron, on a vu ce qui s'est passé avec Elvina, dit-elle doucement.

Un léger sourire s'étira sur ses lèvres alors que sa mère passait une main dans ses cheveux, retirant les mèches qui lui tombaient devant le visage.

\- Je sais que James et Lily m'avaient désigné Sirius pour parrain mais vous, qui aviez-vous choisi ? s'enquit-il.

\- Je ne sais pas si ça va te plaire, murmura-t-elle avec un pâle sourire. Drago et toi avez le même…

\- Qui ? demanda-t-il impatient de savoir.

\- Severus Rogue, murmura-t-elle. Et il passe tout l'été ici…

Cameron la regarda bouche-bée. Severus Rogue ? Son parrain ? Ça risquait d'être assez amusant quand Poudlard sera fini…

\- C'est un Soldat de l'Ombre tu sais, lui dit-elle, le sortant ainsi de ses pensées. Je suis sûre que pourras t'entrainer avec lui des fois…

\- Je croyais que c'était un mangemort ? releva-t-il surpris.

\- Il l'a été au début mais le Lord a vite remarqué ses capacités en combat et l'a envoyé chez les Soldats…

\- J'espère qu'il a un bon niveau alors, murmura-t-il amusé.

\- Il s'entraine parfois avec le Lord mais il ne l'a jamais battu, répondit-elle. Seras-tu d'accord pour nous laisser assister à tes entrainements avec le Lord ?

Il secoua la tête avant de répondre.

\- C'est dangereux, vous pourriez vous prendre un sort…

\- Non, il y a une salle collée à celle d'entrainement qui permet d'observer sans risque les combattants, lui apprit-elle.

\- Oh ! s'exclama-t-il surpris. Dans ce cas d'accord mais juste vous et Lucius, demain matin…

Il vit un éclat de tristesse traverser les yeux bleus de sa mère quand il employa le vous et il comprit ce qu'Elvina voulait dire, il se sentait mal de lui faire de la peine.

\- Je… Je suis désolé, je n'arrive pas à vous dire tu pour l'instant… Même si ça fait deux ans que je sais que Lily et James n'étaient pas mes parents, je sais depuis seulement ce matin que je suis un Malefoy et…

\- Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça, tu es là et c'est tout ce qui compte, l'interrompit-elle. On te laissera le temps qu'il faut pour que tu te sentes à l'aise avec nous.

Cameron opina silencieusement et ferma les yeux. Il sentait la main de sa mère qui était toujours dans ses cheveux, ainsi que Séphyr qui s'était enroulé sur son avant-bras gauche.

Finalement, Narcissa lui indiqua qu'il était l'heure d'aller diner et ils descendirent tous les deux.

Le lendemain, il constata que le petit déjeuner était le seul qui n'avait pas d'horaire fixe et se prenait entre 6h et 10h. Cameron descendit vers 7h et il ne trouva qu'Elvina dans la salle à manger.

Il remonta ensuite dans sa chambre et se prépara soigneusement pour son entrainement avec Tom. Il revêtit sa tenue de combat qui était entièrement noire, composée de bottes, d'un pantalon léger ainsi que d'un tee-shirt à manches longues par-dessus lequel il mit sa longue cape.

L'une des principales caractéristiques des tenues de combat étaient qu'elles étaient enchantées. En apparence, elles n'avaient rien d'exceptionnelles mais en réalité, elles étaient très résistantes, ce qui était fort utile pour les combats à l'arme blanche. Elle repoussait aussi les sortilèges mineurs tels que les stupéfixe ou les expelliarmus si le lanceur n'y mettait pas trop de puissance, autant dire que face au Lord, sa tenue ne lui apporterait pas d'avantage dans un combat magique. Ensuite, la tenue disposait de nombreuses poches soigneusement dissimulées et protégées. Cameron avait donc des armes à différents endroits ainsi qu'une baguette de secours, bien qu'il pratiquait la magie sans baguette. Enfin, ces tenues étaient assez rares, seuls les Soldats de l'Ombre en avaient puisqu'elles étaient fabriquées au QG.

Lorsqu'il sortit de sa chambre, il vit que ses parents l'avaient attendu. Il leur fit un léger sourire et ils descendirent ensemble à la salle d'entrainement où Tom était déjà, lui aussi en tenue de combat.

Narcissa et Lucius allèrent alors dans la salle annexe tandis que Tom et Cameron se mettaient en place.

La salle donna le départ et Tom l'attaqua aussitôt avec une épée. Cameron en sortit une à son tour et le duel commença.

Lucius était fasciné par le combat alors que Narcissa ne pouvait s'empêcher d'avoir peur pour son fils, même si elle savait que ce n'était qu'un entrainement. Un petit cri lui échappa quand son fils se retrouva au sol, à la merci du Lord. Cependant, Cameron était habitué à se retrouver dans cette situation quand il s'entrainait avec Lorcan. Il récupéra habilement une seconde épée dans sa tenue et repoussa brutalement Tom de plusieurs mètres. Il ramassa rapidement la première et attaqua de nouveau son adversaire.

Aucun des combattants ne fit appel à la magie et après plus de quarante minutes de duel, Tom, qui avait alors une dague dans une main et une épée dans l'autre, désarma le plus jeune et le plaqua contre le mur, l'épée sous la gorge, montrant ainsi sa victoire.

Tom s'écarta aussitôt et ramassa ses armes. Cameron, malgré sa défaite, abordait un large sourire. Il rangea son épée, qui avait volé à l'autre bout de la pièce, avant d'aller serrer la main de Tom.

\- Tu es vraiment très doué, commenta Tom. Lorsque tu t'es retrouvé au sol, je ne pensais pas que tu te relèverais. Lorsque je m'entraine avec Severus, je gagne souvent de cette façon et toi, tu m'as totalement déstabilisé.

\- Lorcan m'a appris à me relever quel que soit la situation, répondit-il simplement.

\- Peut-être, mais très peu sont capables de faire ce que tu as fait.

Cameron haussa les épaules alors que Narcissa avançait rapidement vers lui, une lueur inquiète au fond de ses yeux bleus.

\- Tu m'as vraiment fait peur, murmura-t-elle.

\- Ce n'est qu'un entraînement, répondit-il un peu froidement en levant les yeux au ciel. Et ça fait deux ans que je fais ça tous les jours…

Lucius le félicita et tira de nouveau sa femme dans la salle annexe, levant discrètement les yeux au ciel face à son tempérament surprotecteur.

\- Duel de magie ? lui proposa Tom.

\- Avec plaisir, répondit-il en sortant sa baguette.

Les deux hommes attendirent le signal de départ, concentrés, le regard vrillé dans celui qui leur faisait face.

Les premiers sorts fusèrent en même temps et se rencontrèrent à mi-chemin, créant une explosion. Cependant, aucun des deux sorciers ne se laissa surprendre et les sorts s'enchainèrent très rapidement.

Plus d'une demi-heure après le début de leur duel, Cameron se laissa avoir et sa baguette lui échappa. Il envoya aussitôt un sort sur Tom, lui laissant ainsi le temps d'attirer sa baguette à lui. Il ne pensait cependant pas que Tom se ferait surprendre par ce sort et il en profita.

Néanmoins, il n'avait pas vu que Tom préparait quelque chose et il ne put absolument rien faire contre la vague de magie qui le propulsa contre le mur, le faisait de nouveau lâcher sa baguette.

Le duel était fini, Cameron ne pouvait plus faire un seul mouvement et Tom s'approchait déjà de lui, lui rendant sa mobilité.

\- Magie ancienne ? demanda Cameron en se relevant avec précaution.

\- Exact, répondit Tom.

\- Je n'ai rien vu venir, j'étais trop concentré à préparer ma prochaine manœuvre, murmura-t-il en fouillant une de ses poches.

\- Ta baguette est là-bas…

\- Je sais, ce n'est pas ça que cherche, le coupa-t-il.

Il attira sa baguette à lui, tout en continuant de fouiller sa poche avec son autre main.

\- Ah, voilà, murmura-t-il en sortant une potion bleue claire.

\- Tu as l'air de prendre beaucoup de potions, remarqua Tom avec un froncement de sourcils.

\- Celle-là, c'est celle contre la migraine, ma tête a percuté assez violement le mur, répondit-il simplement. Je vois encore des étoiles… D'ailleurs, c'est bien votre manoir ?

\- Oui pourquoi ?

\- Serait-il possible d'ajouter une pièce qui donne directement sur ma chambre ? s'enquit-il tranquillement.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? demanda-t-il curieux.

\- Un laboratoire pour que je puisse continuer à faire mes potions, sourit-il.

\- Si tu veux, acquiesça-t-il. Je vais m'occuper de ça.

\- Merci ! s'exclama-t-il ravi.

\- Mais d'après Severus, tu as toujours eu un niveau très bas en potions alors j'espère pour toi que tu ne feras pas exploser mon manoir, rajouta-t-il.

\- Votre manoir ne risque rien mais je dois admettre que j'ai baptisé les labos du QG, au grand damne de Lorcan, répliqua-t-il amusé. Mais il ne m'a pas laissé le choix alors j'ai dû m'y mettre sérieusement et en fait, ce n'est pas plus compliqué que de faire la cuisine, conclut-il avec un haussement d'épaules.

Tom le regarda avec une lueur amusé au fond du regard, songeant que son bras droit avait dû en voir de toutes les couleurs avec le jeune homme.

\- Je vais te laisser, je crois que Narcissa ne tient plus en place, pensant que tu es blessé, murmura Tom en débloquant la porte entre la salle annexe et celle d'entraînement.

\- Je n'aime pas être couvé, grommela-t-il alors que sa mère se précipitait de nouveau vers lui sous les soupirs de Lucius.

\- Tu vas bien ? s'enquit-elle en se retenant de le prendre dans ses bras.

\- Très bien, je n'ai absolument rien, répondit-il sur un ton un peu sec.

\- Je te l'avais dit, soupira Lucius. Et même s'il était blessé, je ne pense pas que ça aurait été la première fois…

Cameron adressa un sourire à son père et sa mère sembla se détendre.

\- Même heure demain ? lui demanda Tom avant de partir.

\- Oui, sourit-il.

\- Ton labo sera prêt ce soir, rajouta-t-il avant de fermer la porte derrière lui.

\- Ton labo ? releva Lucius.

\- Il va m'installer un labo qui mène directement à la chambre, mes stocks de potions ne doivent pas se vider.

\- Je vous laisse, murmura soudain Narcissa. Bella m'attend…

Cameron fut surpris de ce départ un peu précipité mais haussa les épaules. Il s'assit alors en tailleur par terre, posa ses mains sur ses genoux et ferma les yeux.

Il sentait le regard de son père sur lui mais il n'y prêta pas attention, se concentrant sur ce qu'il devait faire. Il sentait déjà sa magie le parcourir, réchauffant chaque parcelle de son corps.

Lucius regardait son fils, impressionné. Il savait ce qu'il était en train de faire, il faisait une régénération magique, très pratique après un duel comme il venait de faire avec le Lord. Il attendit patiemment qu'il finisse de régénérer sa magie en l'observant, cherchant les différences avec Drago hormis sa coupe de cheveux.

Plusieurs minutes plus tard, Cameron secoua la tête et ouvrit lentement les yeux, tombant dans le regard orageux de son père. Lucius lui tendit une main et Cameron la prit. Il chancela quelques secondes, il s'était relevé un peu trop rapidement mais son père n'en dit rien et il lui en fut reconnaissant.

\- Quelle magie as-tu utilisé pour gagner du temps, juste avant de récupérer ta baguette ? s'enquit-il curieux.

\- Magie runique, elle est bien plus efficace sans baguette mais elle puise beaucoup d'énergie, comme la magie ancienne, répondit-il.

\- C'est un sort de magie ancienne qui t'a fait perdre le duel, n'est-ce pas ? devina-t-il.

\- Ouai, je n'ai rien vu venir, marmonna-t-il.

\- Le Lord reste le meilleur combattant, lui rappela-t-il amusé par l'expression de son fils.

\- Je sais, mais j'aurais dû voir ce qu'il préparait, j'étais beaucoup trop concentré sur ce que j'allais faire et je n'ai pas assez fait attention à lui, c'était une erreur de débutant, grogna-t-il.

Lucius laissa échapper un rire, faisant soupirer son fils.

\- Tu me sembles très exigeant avec toi-même, remarqua-t-il.

\- Un Soldat doit toujours être exigeant avec lui-même, il doit toujours donner le meilleur et ne pas faire d'erreur, expliqua-t-il. Il ne doit pas perdre un combat sur une erreur mais parce que son adversaire a été plus fort que lui, comme lors de mon combat à l'épée avec le Lord.

\- Je comprends ton point de vue, mais tu n'es pas un Soldat, dit-il doucement.

\- J'en suis un même si je ne veux pas rejoindre les rangs, répondit-il.

\- Tu te contredis, murmura Lucius.

\- Je sais, sourit-il. Après avoir passé deux ans au QG, je suis considéré comme un Soldat mais je n'ai pas signé le parchemin de missions. Je peux cependant être appelé en cas d'urgence, et s'il vous plait, ne dites rien à Narcissa.

\- Narcissa est juste inquiète pour toi tu sais, lui fit-il remarquer.

\- Toute ma vie on m'a préparé psychologiquement à combattre, d'abord Dumbledore qui m'a mis la pression vis-à-vis du Lord puis j'ai atterri au QG des Soldats… Et pour dire vrai, j'ai bien l'intention de faire payer au vieux fou tout ce qu'il a fait alors elle doit accepter que je me batte et si je suis blessé, je me relèverai, il n'y a pas de quoi en faire tout un drame…

\- J'essaierai de faire passer le message, sourit-il. Bien que je pense qu'elle se tiendra à distance de la salle d'entrainement quand tu y seras maintenant, ta mère n'a jamais été une combattante et même observer lui fait du mal. Sa magie est très douée pour guérir mais pas pour combattre, à l'instar de Drago.

\- Et vous ? s'enquit-il en jetant un coup d'œil à son père.

\- Je suis un mangemort, pas aussi fort qu'un Soldat mais je reste un combattant redoutable, lui assura-t-il avec un clin d'œil.

Cameron sourit et ils prirent la direction de leurs appartements.

\- Mais je suis fier de toi Cameron, pour tout ce que tu as accompli, pour tes choix, car malgré tout ce que Dumbledore a pu te dire, tu es là, avec nous, faisant de nous une famille enfin complète, déclara-t-il en posant une main sur l'épaule de son fils.

\- Dumbledore a juste oublié que la famille était ce qu'il y avait de plus important, j'ai hâte que Drago rentre, avoua-t-il.

\- Il ne sait rien, le courrier est beaucoup trop surveillé, lui apprit-il. Mais si le lien s'est activé entre vous, il se doutera que tu as retrouvé ton apparence…

* * *

Et voilà, encore merci à tous et à ce weekend ! :)


	4. Chapter 4 : Drago

Bonjour à tous :)

Encore une fois, merci à ceux qui laissent des reviews, rien ne me fait plus plaisir que d'avoir votre avis !

Je vais repréciser que cette fic ne contient pas de slash, donc non, ce n'est pas un Cameron/Tom...

Oh et j'ai oublié de vous dire que l'italique correspondait au fourchelangue mais je pense que vous aviez compris ;)

Ceci étant dit, bonne lecture à tous (oui, c'est la fameuse rencontre avec Drago !)

* * *

 **Chapitre 4 : Drago**

* * *

Une semaine après son arrivée au manoir, Lucius demanda à Cameron de le rejoindre au salon. Cameron fronça les sourcils face à l'air sérieux qu'abordait son père mais le suivit sans discuter.

\- Cameron, il y a un point important dont nous devons parler, déclara-t-il aussitôt. Tu es un Malefoy, cependant, tu es, ou plutôt étais, le dernier représentant des Potter et Sirius, ton parrain lorsque tu étais Harry, a fait de toi son héritier.

\- Mais Harry Potter n'a jamais vraiment existé, dans le fond j'ai toujours été un Malefoy alors…

\- C'est bien là tout le nœud du problème, soupira Lucius. Nous allons devoir nous rendre à Gringotts afin de régler tout ça.

\- Je n'avais jamais pensé à ça, murmura-t-il.

\- Ce qui est tout à fait normal, le rassura-t-il. Tu as dix-sept ans Cameron, je ne m'attends pas à ce que tu commences à t'inquiéter de genre de choses, c'est aux parents ou alors aux tuteurs de gérer la comptabilité et les histoires d'héritages.

Cameron fit un petit sourire à son père et ils se mirent d'accord pour aller sur le Chemin de Traverse l'après-midi, le plus jeune caché par un sort de dissimulation.

Cameron n'était vraiment pas tranquille de quitter la sécurité du manoir et son père l'avait très bien compris.

Une fois sur le Chemin de Traverse, ils gagnèrent rapidement la banque et Lucius ne cessa de jeter des coups d'œil inquiet à son fils.

\- Mr Malefoy, que peut-on faire pour vous aujourd'hui ? s'enquit le gobelin face auquel ils se trouvaient.

\- J'aimerais m'entretenir en privé avec Ragnok.

Le gobelin hocha la tête et leur demanda d'attendre ici. Lucius hocha sèchement la tête, son attention revenant à son fils qui était tendu à ses côtés.

\- Ça ira, Ragnok est un gobelin de confiance, c'est lui qui gère les comptes Malefoy depuis des années, souffla-t-il.

Harry hocha la tête mais son attitude resta figée. Il avait hâte de rentrer au manoir.

Le gobelin revint rapidement avec un second, Ragnok, qui leur fit signe de le suivre dans son bureau.

\- Je vous écoute Mr Malefoy, dit-il simplement une fois qu'ils furent installés.

\- Ce n'est pas pour moi que je suis venu mais pour mon fils, Cameron, déclara-t-il en levant le sortilège de dissimulation.

\- Alors c'est donc vrai, murmura-t-il songeur.

Lucius le regarda étrangement et Ragnok reprit la parole.

\- Vous n'êtes pas sans savoir que nous avons un registre qui se met automatiquement à jour, commença-t-il. Et nous avons constaté deux activités inhabituelles ces derniers temps, la première au mois de septembre et la seconde, il y a une semaine de cela, concernait votre fils et…

\- Harry Potter, termina Lucius à sa place.

\- Exact, l'approuva Ragnok. Je suppose que vous savez de qui je parle pour le mois de septembre ? lui demanda-t-il.

\- Elvina Zabini et Hermione Granger, répondit-il.

\- Exact et étrangement, ce sont les mêmes activités inhabituelles qui on eut lieu il y a environ dix-sept ans… Les rumeurs de l'époque était donc vraie n'est-ce pas ?

\- Si les rumeurs parlaient de kidnapping d'enfants alors oui, acquiesça-t-il froidement. Nous sommes donc là pour régler quelques détails, mon fils Cameron a passé dix-sept ans de sa vie sous les traits d'Harry Potter. James et Lily Potter ont fait de lui leur héritier et Sirius Black, son parrain, en a fait de même. Cependant, tous ces testaments ont été faits au nom d'Harry Potter.

\- C'est vrai mais laissez-moi vous expliquez quelque chose et vous comprendrez que ça n'a aucune importance, répliqua-t-il. Lorsque vous avez été enlevé Mr Malefoy, votre ravisseur a dû utiliser un sort ou une potion bien particulière car vous avez disparu de nos registres de la même façon qu'une personne qui décède. Au même moment, un certain Harry Potter est apparu, semblant venir de nulle part, Lily Potter n'ayant jamais été enceinte. A l'époque, il ne semblait y avoir aucun rapport avec la disparition d'Elvina Zabini, personne n'étant apparue à sa place comme dans votre cas et nous avons compris qu'en septembre dernier pourquoi. Elle avait été envoyée chez des moldus, grogna-t-il. Mais revenons à vous Mr Malefoy, si je vous raconte tout ça c'est pour une bonne raison. Lorsque Cameron Malefoy a disparu de nos registres, le contenu de son coffre a comme fusionné avec celui d'Harry Potter et ça, nous ne nous en sommes pas aperçus. Ce n'est qu'en juin dernier, lorsqu'Harry Potter a disparu à son tour de nos registres que nous avons compris, déclara-t-il. Vous n'avez strictement rien à faire, vous êtes bien l'héritier des maisons Potter et Black malgré le fait que vous ayez retrouvé votre identité Mr Malefoy.

\- Comment ? souffla Cameron choqué.

\- La magie ne se laisse pas berner Mr Malefoy et il n'y a pas plus fiable que nos registres, ils ne se trompent jamais, répondit-il avec fierté. Vous n'avez plus qu'à signer ces parchemins qui attestent que vous acceptez vos héritages.

Cameron hocha la tête, encore abasourdi, et récupéra la plume qu'il lui tendait. Il pensait qu'il allait devoir se battre pour récupérer les titres Potter et Black, pas qu'ils allaient lui tomber dans la main.

\- Ah et une dernière chose, intervint Ragnok. Je ne pense pas me tromper en disant qu'Albus Dumbledore est derrière tout ça mais je tiens tout de même à vous informer qu'il a tenté plus d'une fois de mettre la main sur la fortune Potter.

\- Pardon ? siffla Lucius.

\- Il s'est lui-même proclamé tuteur magique d'Harry Potter, les personnes qui l'élevaient étant des moldus…

\- Qui m'élevaient ? intervint Cameron sur un ton cinglant. Vous voulez dire qui m'exploitaient ! cracha-t-il.

Lucius le fixa avec stupeur, son fils n'avait jamais vraiment abordé sa vie chez les moldus et de ce qu'il venait de comprendre, il s'était passé des choses qu'il n'allait vraiment pas aimer le jour où il se déciderait à en parler. De son côté, Ragnok l'observait avec un regard calculateur, comme si cette information avait de la valeur.

\- Oui donc, se reprit finalement le gobelin. Je disais qu'il avait fait beaucoup de pressing sur nous pour accéder au compte Potter, argumentant que l'Ordre du Phénix avait besoin de financement dans son combat contre Vous-Savez-Qui. Cependant, à la demande de James et Lily Potter, nous avons bloqué leur fortune afin que seul Harry Potter puisse y accéder. Autant vous dire qu'Albus Dumbledore n'était pas très ravi et qu'il est revenu chaque année nous voir dans ce but.

\- Je vous remercie Ragnok, murmura Cameron avec reconnaissance.

\- C'est Lily et James Potter qu'il faudrait remercier, leur testament était très précis, comme s'ils savaient ce que comptait faire Mr Dumbledore s'ils venaient à mourir.

Cameron opina, tout comme Lucius.

\- Merci Ragnok, déclara Lucius. Et comprenez bien que les réapparitions de mon fils ainsi que d'Elvina Zabini doivent rester secrètes, il en va de leur sécurité.

\- Votre confiance en Gringotts ne sera pas trahi Mr Malefoy, répondit simplement Ragnok.

Lucius acquiesça et se leva, Cameron l'imitant aussitôt. Lucius replaça le sort de dissimulation sur son fils et ils saluèrent Ragnok.

\- Voilà une bonne chose de faite, murmura Lucius à l'intention de Cameron alors qu'ils sortaient de la banque.

Cameron hocha la tête, ne cessant d'observer les alentours et Lucius soupira doucement, l'entrainant dans une ruelle afin de transplaner à l'abri des regards.

 **-OoO-OoO-OoO-**

Les jours défilèrent rapidement et Cameron se faisait doucement à sa nouvelle vie. Il s'entraînait tous les matins avec Tom, avec plus ou moins de spectateurs, bien que sa mère n'ait jamais remis les pieds dans la salle annexe et quelque part, il en avait été soulagé. L'après-midi, il restait avec Elvina ou discutait avec différents mangemorts et enfin, chaque soir, il passait du temps au salon avec ses parents.

Le jour des vacances d'été arriva enfin au plus grand soulagement de Cameron qui n'en pouvait plus. En effet, l'absence de son frère lui pesait bien plus qu'il ne l'aurait pensé et quand il en avait parlé avec Elvina, elle avait simplement répondu que c'était le lien des jumeaux.

Drago arrivait à 19h à la gare et Cameron l'attendait allongé sur son lit, caressant Séphyr pour se détendre.

 _\- Tu m'as l'air bien anxieux,_ lui fit remarquer Séphyr.

 _\- Drago va arriver d'ici quelques minutes …_

 _\- Je suis sûr que tout va bien se passer,_ lui dit-elle pour le réconforter.

Cameron hocha la tête et tendit sa main gauche à Séphyr pour qu'elle vienne s'enrouler autour de son bras. La peau froide de son serpent sur la sienne l'apaisa et il continua de la caresser.

Quand la porte s'ouvrit, Cameron se redressa brutalement.

Il était là, le fixant de ses yeux si semblables aux siens, la main toujours sur la poignée. Il vit Lucius le pousser doucement dans la chambre et refermer la porte, les laissant à leur retrouvaille.

Cameron se leva lentement et se mit face à son frère. Il remarqua alors qu'ils faisaient la même taille et que si les cheveux de son frère avaient été plus longs, il aurait eu l'impression de se regarder dans un miroir.

\- Putain ! fut la première chose que Drago fut capable de dire avant de se jeter sur son frère, n'y croyant toujours pas.

\- Drago, chuchota Cameron à son oreille avant de desserrer leur étreinte et de l'entrainer sur son lit.

\- J'ai pensé à toi tous les jours, avoua Drago les yeux brillants. Dès que je regardais ton lit, je me demandais où tu étais, qui tu étais devenu et si un jour je te reverrais… Et depuis juin, je sentais quelque chose de différent en moi et quand j'en ai fait part à Blaise, il m'a simplement dit que tu devais être de retour, que c'était notre lien que je ressentais…

\- Je sais, j'ai ressenti pareil, murmura-t-il.

\- Qui étais-tu pendant toutes ces années Cameron ? lui demanda-t-il alors.

Cameron souffla et se lança, racontant sa vie d'Harry à Poudlard et celle de ces deux dernières années avant de parler de sa nouvelle vie, celle avec sa vraie identité, avec sa famille…

Drago ne chercha pas une seule fois à intervenir, il était de toute façon beaucoup trop choqué d'apprendre que son frère avait été Harry Potter durant dix-sept ans.

\- Tu ne te fiches pas de moi alors ? l'interrogea-t-il quand Cameron eut fini son récit. Tu as vraiment été Harry Potter ?

\- Oui, répondit-il simplement. Mais c'est du passé, maintenant je suis Cameron Malefoy, ce que j'aurais dû être depuis le début…

\- Quand je pense qu'on ne pouvait pas se supporter, toutes les insultes et…

\- Stop, le coupa Cameron. C'est du passé Drago, Dumbledore a tout fait pour que je vous déteste, que je devienne à son image alors n'en parlons plus.

Drago hocha lentement la tête, n'y croyant toujours pas que son frère soit là, face à lui.

\- C'est l'invasion des Gryffondors, murmura-t-il pour se détendre lui-même. Après Granger qui est en fait Elvina, Potter est Cameron, mon frère…

\- Dumbledore a dû bien rigoler en voyant des enfants de mangemorts finirent à Gryffondor, grommela-t-il.

\- Non mais lui, il va déguster un de ces jours, grogna Drago, faisant rire son frère. N'empêche, je n'en reviens pas qu'on se ressemble tant.

\- Je n'ai pas eu de mal à comprendre que tu étais mon jumeau le jour de nos dix-sept ans, sourit-il. Franchement, à part mes cheveux plus longs, il n'y a pas grand-chose pour nous distinguer…

\- Maman t'a appris que Severus était notre parrain ? s'enquit-il tranquillement.

\- Ouai, bougonna-t-il. Il est déjà au manoir ?

\- Non, il arrivera tard ce soir, répondit-il. Papa et Maman vont sûrement l'attendre pour lui parler de toi…

\- Il va être vraiment surpris, murmura Cameron en basculant en arrière, croisant ses bras derrière sa tête.

\- Pourquoi ? demanda Drago en l'observant.

\- Je suis devenu très doué en potions, répliqua-t-il avec un grand sourire.

\- Chez les Soldats ?

\- Ouai, j'ai vraiment passé deux années fantastiques là-bas, même si c'était dur…

\- Tu m'étonnes, Severus est un Soldat et il a un sacré niveau, je suis curieux de voir le tien…

\- Je m'entraine tous les matins avec le Lord à partir de 9h, tu n'auras qu'à aller dans la salle annexe pour regarder, lui dit-il.

\- Avec plaisir, répondit-il avec un sourire.

\- Et toi, raconte-moi comment ça se passe à Poudlard. Elvina ne m'a pas dit grand-chose, à part qu'elle et plusieurs autres élèves avaient été convoqués dans le bureau de Dumbledore et qu'il leur avait posé des questions sur moi, enfin sur Harry.

\- Ouai, je sais, j'ai été interrogé, grommela Drago. Et il utilisait le veritaserum alors que c'est interdit ! Et on est tous repassé à l'interrogatoire après chaque disparition !

\- Mais il est au courant alors ? s'exclama Cameron avec horreur en se redressant.

\- Non, le Lord a bloqué tout ce qu'on savait et même le veritaserum ne peut pas nous faire parler, pour ça, il faudrait que le Lord défasse son sort, railla-t-il.

Cameron soupira de soulagement et se laissa de nouveau tomber sur le lit.

\- Pourquoi dis-tu à chaque disparition ? Il y en a eu d'autre qu'Elvina et moi ? s'étonna-t-il.

\- Oui, au total cela fait un Serpentard, un Serdaigle et trois Gryffondors…

\- Laisse-moi deviner, une certaine Léna de Serpentard, Sasha de Serdaigle et enfin Kalya, Elvina, et moi de Gryffondor ? lui demanda-t-il avec un sourire amusé.

Drago le fixa, bouche-bée et Cameron ne put qu'éclater de rire.

\- Léna, Kalya et Sasha sont cachés au QG Drago, alors je les ai quelque peu fréquenté lorsque j'étais là-bas, lui apprit-il après avoir arrêté de rigolé.

\- Je vois, dit-il faiblement. Encore un coup du vieux fou…

\- Ouai, grogna-t-il en pensant à ses amis. Mais ce ne sont pas jumeaux disparus, c'était une question de sécurité… Dumbledore a massacré la plupart de leur famille…

Drago opina sombrement, sa colère envers le directeur ne cessant d'augmenter au fil des années.

\- C'est quoi cette nouvelle porte ? Et pourquoi t'as une armoire ? Le dressing est pourtant immense ! s'exclama alors Drago pour changer de sujet.

\- La porte, elle mène au labo pour que je puisse continuer à fabriquer mes potions, mes affaires sont bien dans le dressing mais l'armoire renferme quelques objets que je préfère mettre à l'abri…

\- Tu ne me fais pas confiance ? lui demanda-t-il soudain vexé.

\- Bien sûr que si mais tu sais, même au QG j'enfermais tout ça dans l'armoire alors que j'avais l'appart' pour moi tout seul, l'informa-t-il. Tu veux voir ?

Drago hocha la tête, curieux, et Cameron alla ouvrir l'armoire après avoir désactivé toutes les protections.

\- C'est l'armement d'un Soldat ? murmura-t-il impressionné par tout ce qu'il voyait.

\- Ouai et c'est vraiment personnel, si tu y touches tu peux être gravement blessé, lui apprit-il.

\- Pourquoi ? s'étonna-t-il.

\- Les armes et même les tenues, reconnaissent la magie du sorcier, c'est pour ça que je les ramasse…

Drago opina silencieusement, comprenant le danger que cela représentait s'il y touchait par mégarde.

\- Aller, tu veux voir le labo ? Tu as toujours adoré les potions, déclara Cameron après avoir soigneusement remis en place les sorts sur l'armoire.

\- Je te suis ! s'exclama-t-il ravi. Mais j'espère que tu me laisseras en faire…

\- Aucun soucis, du moment que tu ne fais pas exploser le labo, plaisanta-t-il.

Drago lui tira la langue, étirant un sourire à son frère alors qu'ils entraient dans la pièce.

\- Le Lord doit vraiment t'apprécier, t'as vu la taille ?

\- J'ai besoin d'espace, je fais beaucoup de potions maintenant, répondit simplement Cameron.

\- Severus va faire un arrêt cardiaque quand il verra ça, rit Drago.

La porte du labo s'ouvrit soudainement, faisant sursauter Drago alors que Cameron s'était déjà placé devant lui et avait pointé sa baguette vers la porte.

\- Le mieux c'est quand même de frapper, murmura Cameron avec un sourire après s'être excusé auprès de son père.

\- Rassure-toi, je n'oublierai pas la prochaine fois, répondit-il en lui rendant son sourire. Tu t'y feras Drago, il est toujours comme ça, rajouta son père en se tournant vers son deuxième fils. Mais il est 20h15, le diner est dans quinze minutes.

\- On arrive Papa, murmura Drago en attrapant son frère par le bras.

Drago et Cameron firent une entrée assez remarquée dans la salle à manger et Blaise leur tomba dessus, tenant Elvina par la main.

\- Putain mec, souffla-t-il.

\- C'est Théo qui dit ça normalement Blaise, pas toi, lui fit remarquer Drago avec un sourire.

\- Putain mec ! répéta Théo qui arrivait justement en compagnie de Daphnée, Pansy et Tracey.

\- Donc si j'ai bien compris, toute la bande de Serpentards habitent ici ? demanda tranquillement Cameron.

\- Non et heureusement, répondit joyeusement Blaise. Vincent, Grégory, Millicent et Eleanor n'habitent pas là, t'as de la chance, c'est les plus supportables qui sont ici, railla-t-il avant de se prendre une claque derrière la tête de la part de Pansy. Et d'ailleurs, comment sais-tu qu'on est tous à Serpentard ?

\- On discutera plus tard, le repas va être servit, leur rappela Drago avant de tirer Cameron vers leurs places, l'empêchant de répondre au métis alors qu'Elvina affichait un sourire amusé.

Dès qu'ils eurent fini de manger, les huit jeunes allèrent s'asseoir dans le jardin pour discuter. Les Serpentards eurent alors beaucoup de mal à assimiler que Cameron avait été Harry, tout comme ils avaient eu du mal avec le fait qu'Elvina avait été Hermione.

Dès le lendemain, Drago, Blaise, Théo, Daphnée, Tracey et Pansy avaient assisté au duel entre Tom et Cameron. Elvina était là elle aussi mais elle était déjà venu les voir plusieurs fois. Severus était aussi dans un coin de la salle, toujours assez choqué d'avoir appris que son deuxième filleul avait été Harry Potter.

Comme chaque jour, Tom et Cameron commencèrent par faire un duel à l'arme blanche avant de passer au duel avec baguette.

\- Bon sang Severus ! Il est encore plus fort que toi, souffla Drago sans détacher son regard du combat.

\- Peut-être pas, grommela-t-il.

\- C'est tout juste alors, répliqua-t-il.

Severus se renfrogna, il ne pouvait pas nier que Cameron avait un excellent niveau et que si ce n'était pas encore le cas, il serait plus fort que lui dans peu de temps. D'ailleurs, tout en lui appartenait au Malefoy, il n'arrivait même pas à voir Potter, les deux ans qu'il avait passé chez les Soldats étaient clairement ancrés en lui et qui que soit son mentor, il avait fait un boulot remarquable.

Les deux duels, celui à l'arme blanche et le magique, se soldèrent par une victoire du Lord mais ce fut tout juste pour le premier.

\- Tu vas bien ? s'inquiéta Tom en voyant qu'il ne se relevait pas.

\- Je crois que mon épaule s'est démise quand j'ai percuté le sol, souffla-t-il en fermant les yeux.

\- Severus ! appela le Lord.

Severus déboula aussitôt dans la salle, les jeunes sur ses talons et Drago se précipita aussitôt au chevet de son frère.

\- Il pense qu'il s'est démis l'épaule, lui apprit le Lord.

Severus sortit aussitôt sa baguette et s'approcha de Cameron.

\- Il faut que tu retires ton attirail, déclara-t-il en s'accroupissant près de lui. Et tu sais aussi bien que moi que je ne peux pas le toucher…

Cameron hocha la tête et d'un mouvement de main fit disparaître sa cape et son tee-shirt, le laissant torse nu.

\- T'es mieux taillé que Drago, remarqua Théo avec amusement.

\- La ferme Théo, grogna le dit Drago alors que ses amis retenaient des rires.

\- Épaule démise, en effet, murmura Severus après lui avoir jeté un sort de diagnostic. Quelle méthode préfères-tu ? demanda-t-il à Cameron.

\- La plus rapide, répondit-il.

\- Ne bouge plus et toi Drago, recule.

Severus plaça une main sur son épaule, faisant tressaillir le plus jeune tandis que son autre main tenait fermement sa baguette. En quelques secondes, ce fut fini. Severus donna un mouvement sec sur l'épaule, la faisant craquer, et en même temps, un sort bleuté sortait de sa baguette. Les yeux de Cameron se fermèrent mais rien sur son visage ne montra qu'il avait eu mal. Severus lui mit ensuite le bras en écharpe et se plaça de l'autre côté pour l'aider à se relever.

Cameron chancela quelques secondes mais la main ferme, de celui qui était maintenant son parrain, l'empêcha de basculer.

\- Drago, passe-lui ta cape, murmura Severus.

Drago s'exécuta aussitôt, posant avec précaution sa cape sur les épaules de son frère. Cameron se tourna alors vers Tom et lui fit un sourire.

\- Beau combat mais j'ai encore perdu, déclara-t-il amusé.

\- Tu ne me gagneras pas facilement, je reste plus fort que toi, répondit-il autant amusé que le plus jeune.

\- Magiquement c'est vrai, j'ai encore du retard mais avec les épées, je pense que je vous rattrape. Même heure demain ? demanda Cameron avant de sortir de la salle en compagnie de Drago et Severus.

\- Tu devrais te reposer, murmura le Lord.

\- Même heure demain alors, décida-t-il en quittant la salle sous le regard de Tom.

Les autres jeunes sortirent aussi de la salle, se dispersant rapidement dans le manoir.

* * *

Alors, qu'est-ce que vous en pensez ?

Dans le prochain chapitre, petite conversation entre Cameron et Severus... A mercredi !


	5. Chapter 5 : Confiance

Bonjour,

Voici donc le cinquième chapitre et j'espère que cette histoire vous plait toujours.

Et bien sûr, merci aux fidèles qui laissent des reviews :)

* * *

 **Chapitre 5 : Confiance**

* * *

Drago, Severus et Cameron prirent la direction des appartements des Malefoy. Les deux premiers discutaient tranquillement tandis que le dernier gardait le silence, perdu dans ses pensées tout en observant son ancien professeur. Du peu qu'il avait vu pour l'instant, le maitre de potions semblait moins sur ses gardes, plus accessible et il ne l'avait pas encore envoyé boulé, c'était donc un bon point. Quoique Lucius et lui avaient l'air assez proche, son père ne laisserait donc surement pas passer si Rogue le malmenait d'une façon ou d'une autre. Et puis, Cameron devait bien admettre qu'il était intrigué, il avait toujours douté du camp de son ancien professeur et dans le fond, il avait eu raison, il était bien un espion pour le compte du Lord. Un dilemme s'imposa néanmoins à lui, que serait leur relation ? Cameron n'avait pas envie de recommencer à haïr le maitre des potions et de toute façon, il était maintenant son parrain, mal agir serait faire du mal à sa famille et ça, il se le refusait. Il songea que comme avec sa famille ou même le Lord, la solution la plus simple serait de tout recommencer à zéro, d'apprendre à découvrir l'homme qui se cachait derrière un visage de marbre lorsqu'il était à Poudlard.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu as fait ? s'enquit Lucius quand ils entrèrent, le sortant de ses réflexions.

\- Juste une épaule démise mais Ro… Severus, me l'a remise aussitôt, déclara-t-il tranquillement.

Lucius secoua la tête avant d'ajouter :

\- Va t'habiller avant que ta mère ne te voit, soupira-t-il.

Cameron lui fit un sourire et entra dans sa chambre en compagnie de Drago.

\- Tiens, dit-il à son frère en lui rendant sa cape. Merci.

\- De rien, sourit-il en s'affalant dans son lit.

Cameron entra dans le dressing, prit des affaires propres qu'il balança dans son lit, avant d'entrer dans son labo.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fabriques ? lui demanda Drago.

\- Je récupérais une lotion, répondit-il avant d'ouvrir son armoire.

Il rangea avec attention ses armes et sa tenue, se retrouvant simplement en boxer.

\- Théo a raison, t'es vachement bien foutu, soupira son frère.

Cameron laissa un rire passer ses lèvres avant de dire :

\- J'ai suivis l'entrainement des Soldats, Drago… C'est très physique, on passe beaucoup de temps à courir, nager et dans une salle de musculation au début.

\- Ça explique beaucoup de choses, murmura-t-il. Mais c'est quoi ta lotion ?

\- C'est une lotion que tu mets dans le bain, répondit-il. Elle permet une plus grande récupération après un combat, finissant notamment de soigner certaines blessures.

\- Pratique.

Cameron hocha la tête, récupéra ses affaires après avoir soigneusement verrouillé son armoire et partit dans la salle de bain.

Drago resta une dizaine de minutes perdu dans ses pensées avant de se décider à retourner dans le salon où son père et son parrain discutaient.

\- Comment va-t-il ? s'enquit Lucius.

\- Bien, il prend son bain.

\- Il est impressionnant, murmura Severus qui n'était toujours pas remis de la réapparition de son deuxième filleul. Il n'a même pas bronché lorsque je lui ai remis l'épaule, alors que c'est loin d'être une partie de plaisir…

\- Tu n'as encore rien vu, soupira Lucius. Il est constamment sur ses gardes, il est pire que toi…

\- Vraiment ? lui demanda-t-il légèrement amusé malgré tout.

\- Vraiment, n'arrives jamais par surprise, il serait capable de te jeter un sort, l'avertit-il.

\- C'est le réflexe de tout Soldat, releva Severus. Même si je ne dégaine pas, ou en tout cas plus à chaque fois, ma baguette est toujours prête à servir. Il faudra vous y habituer, il sera toujours comme ça.

\- Et tu vas sûrement très bien t'entendre avec lui, rajouta Drago. Il fait un nombre incalculable de potions, les étagères sont remplies… Hier soir, il en faisait trois en même temps et le Lord lui a aménagé un labo qui mène directement à notre chambre.

\- Je demande à voir, grommela-t-il. Potter a toujours eu un niveau très faible en potions…

\- Ça, c'était avant que j'aille au QG, déclara Cameron amusé.

Les trois hommes sursautèrent, personne ne l'avait entendu entrer.

\- Ton bras devrait être en écharpe, grinça Severus.

\- Pas besoin, la lotion a fini de guérir la blessure, répondit-il avec un grand sourire.

\- Quelle lotion ?

Cameron lui lança un flacon et s'appuya contre le mur, fixant Severus pour voir ses réactions.

\- Lotion de récupération, murmura-t-il finalement en levant les yeux vers son deuxième filleul qui acquiesça. C'est toi qui l'as faite ?

Cameron opina et invita Severus à le suivre jusqu'au labo. Une fois dans la pièce, Severus s'avança jusqu'aux étagères où plusieurs dizaines de flacons étaient exposés. Et dire qu'il était impressionné était un euphémisme.

\- C'est toi qui les as toutes faites ? demanda-t-il sans y croire.

\- Bien sûr, répondit-il avec du défi dans la voix.

\- Pourquoi n'étais-tu pas aussi compétent à Poudlard ? s'enquit-il curieux.

\- Peut-être parce que j'avais un professeur qui m'avait pris en grippe dès le début, déclara-t-il moqueur.

Severus se renfrogna et n'ajouta rien, préférant regarder les potions qu'il avait fait. Il n'y avait rien à redire, les potions étaient toutes parfaites.

\- Verdict ? demanda Cameron sur un ton sarcastique.

\- Tu es devenu doué, grommela-t-il. Je ne peux pas le nier…

Cameron laissa un rire passer ses lèvres et Severus lui jeta un regard noir.

\- Rhoo, ça va, dit-il amusé.

\- Alors comment ça, tu es devenu un Soldat ? s'enquit-il pour changer de sujet.

Cameron secoua la tête et ajouta :

\- J'ai suivi l'entrainement mais je n'ai pas signé le parchemin de missions, donc à moins d'une urgence, je ne serai jamais appelé.

Severus leva un sourcil interrogateur, faisant soupirer le plus jeune.

\- Une promesse que Lorcan a faite à James et de toute façon, les missions ne m'intéressent pas, répondit-il.

\- Tu voulais pourtant devenir auror à un moment, se souvint-il.

\- J'ai abandonné cette idée aussi vite qu'elle m'est venue, sourit-il. Et puis, les aurors travaillent pour le ministère et cet imbécile de Fudge n'est pas capable de prendre des décisions seul, il demande toujours l'avis d'un vieux fou…

\- Je suis d'accord avec toi mais tant que Dumbledore n'est pas lui-même ministre, notre monde restera à peu près stable, rajouta-t-il.

Cameron hocha la tête, perdu dans ses pensées.

\- Comment ça se passe avec tes parents ? l'interrogea alors Severus, le sortant ainsi de sa rêverie.

\- Bien, même si j'en suis toujours au stade de les appeler par leurs prénoms et que le tu ne passe pas encore… répondit-il lentement, n'arrivant pas à croire que l'homme qui l'avait détesté parce qu'il était un Potter lui pose ce genre de question.

\- Il te faut du temps Cameron… Malheureusement, je sais où tu as vécu et je ne pense pas que le mot famille avait vraiment un sens pour toi jusqu'à maintenant…

\- J'ai découvert ce que c'était ici, murmura-t-il les yeux dans le vague. Lucius et Narcissa sont vraiment extraordinaire même si… Enfin, elle me semble un peu trop mère poule, avoua-t-il en grommelant.

\- Tu n'as pas tort, répondit-il avec l'ombre d'un sourire. Narcissa a toujours été très protective avec Drago mais je suis sûr que tu peux comprendre pourquoi. Elle avait déjà perdu un fils, elle ne voulait pas perdre le deuxième…

Cameron opina avant d'ajouter :

\- Mais maintenant je suis là et… Et je n'aime pas être couvé, j'ai toujours été assez solitaire, j'ai besoin de garder ma liberté !

\- Elle ne te privera pas de ta liberté, déclara Severus, tentant de le rassurer face à la peur qui était parfaitement lisible sur son visage en cet instant. Elle s'inquiète juste pour toi, ce n'est pourtant pas difficile à comprendre…

\- Pour moi, ça l'est, le coupa-t-il en commençant à faire les cent pas. Jusqu'à mes onze ans, j'ai vécu dans l'indifférence, j'aurais pu crever devant eux qu'ils n'auraient pas bougé le petit doigt pour m'aider, ils m'auraient même volontiers achevé ! Une fois à Poudlard, j'ai eu des amis, une sorte de famille avec les Weasley, j'ai cru que Dumbledore m'aidait, me protégeait de Voldemort… Et il y a deux ans, je reçois une lettre qui arrive du néant où j'apprends que tout ce que je croyais est faux, que je ne suis pas Harry Potter, que j'ai été kidnappé et que je connaîtrais ma véritable identité le jour de mes dix-sept ans. Dans les heures qui suivent, je rencontre le bras droit du Lord pour ce qui est des Soldats, il m'apprend que j'ai un jumeau, qu'il n'a jamais pu savoir qui était ma famille et il me raconte toutes les horreurs que fait Dumbledore, accusant le Lord d'être le responsable alors vous m'excuserez, mais j'ai énormément de mal à me dévoiler aux adultes après tout ça, termina-t-il avec beaucoup de rancœur et en s'arrêtant enfin, se rendant soudain compte de tout ce qu'il venait de déballer à son ancien professeur.

\- Tu n'as pas confiance en nous ? lui demanda-t-il, bien que cela ressemblait plus à une affirmation.

\- Ce n'est pas en vous que je n'ai pas confiance, murmura-t-il. Lucius, Narcissa, vous et même le Lord, j'ai confiance… Je dirais plutôt que je doute de tout ce que je ressens, avoua-t-il perdu.

Séphyr se montra alors, quittant le bras gauche de Cameron pour aller s'enrouler autour de son cou, ce qu'elle faisait quand elle le sentait tendu et Severus sursauta. Il jeta un regard interrogateur à son filleul qui ébaucha un léger sourire.

\- Séphyr, mon familier, déclara-t-il. C'est une femelle d'ailleurs.

\- Et ce n'est pas n'importe quel serpent, souffla-t-il. Un Zêta…

Le sourire de Cameron s'étira un peu plus alors qu'il caressait machinalement son serpent.

\- Tu n'as pas à douter de toi, déclara finalement Severus. Tu es revenu dans ta famille et c'est tout ce qui compte. Oublie un peu Dumbledore, il ne t'atteindra jamais ici…

Cameron haussa les épaules et Severus secoua légèrement la tête, il savait que le chemin serait long avant que son filleul retrouvé ne se sente à l'aise avec tout ça.

 **-OoO-OoO-OoO-**

Les jours passaient et Cameron se rapprochait doucement de sa famille. Il se sentait cependant plus à l'aise avec son père car avec sa mère, il avait toujours l'impression d'étouffer.

Drago et lui discutaient beaucoup, des liens très forts étaient en train de se créer entre eux.

\- C'est étrange tout ça, soupira Cameron un soir.

\- De quoi ? demanda Drago en allant s'asseoir près de lui.

\- Ces liens…

\- Le pouvoir des jumeaux, sourit-t-il.

\- Oui sûrement, c'est de plus en plus fort. Je sais si tu vas bien, je suis capable de transplaner près de toi et nos magies se développent, murmura-t-il perdu.

\- C'est de ça qu'à peur le vieux fou. Il sait qu'il n'a aucune chance face à des jumeaux. Nos magies sont fusionnelles. Regarde… dit-il en faisant apparaître une petite flamme au creux de sa main. Maintenant, donne-moi ta main.

Cameron pris sa main libre et aussitôt, la flamme se mit à grossir.

\- Tends ton autre main devant toi, paume vers le haut, lui demanda Drago.

Cameron s'exécuta et il ressentit aussitôt une légère chaleur au creux de sa main, comme si c'était lui qui avait la flamme dans sa main. Lorsqu'il souffla sur sa main, la flamme de Drago vacilla et quand il chuchota le contre sort, la flamme s'éteignit.

\- C'est ça le pouvoir des jumeaux, murmura Drago en pressant la main de son frère. C'est le fait de ne faire qu'un… Bien sûr, le contact est indispensable pour qu'on soit à notre maximum mais si on se trouve au même endroit, l'un peu pousser sa magie vers l'autre afin de l'aider, ça peut donc être très utile…

\- Je sais ce qu'on va faire pendant le reste de tes vacances, sourit Cameron. On va développer ce pouvoir !

Drago hocha la tête et libéra la main de son frère.

\- Où en sont Elvina et Blaise ? s'enquit Cameron.

\- A développer leur pouvoir, répondit Drago. On pourra travailler avec eux, je suis sûr qu'on avancera beaucoup plus vite.

 **-OoO-OoO-OoO-**

Cameron ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être émerveillé lorsque sa magie gémellaire se manifestait. Il sentait alors sa puissance magique augmenter de façon considérable et une douce chaleur envahissait tout son corps.

Drago était devenu sa raison de vivre, de se battre et il se donnait encore plus dans ses duels contre Tom. Il avait aussi pris son frère sous son aile, l'aidant à gagner de l'endurance et à développer son physique.

Chaque matin, il le tirait donc du lit à 6h et l'entrainait dans le parc pour un footing d'une heure, après quoi ils allaient prendre leur petit déjeuner. Ensuite, tandis que Cameron se rendait à son entrainement quotidien avec Tom, Drago allait faire divers exercices physiques en compagnie de Blaise et des autres, sous la surveillance de Severus. Après cela, ils se retrouvaient tous pour déjeuner avant de vaquer à leurs occupations et vers 16h, Cameron emmenait son frère jusqu'à la piscine du manoir où il le faisait nager sans relâche.

Après ce dernier entrainement de la journée, Drago allait se détendre dans la salle de bain pendant au moins une heure alors que Cameron allait simplement s'installer dans le parc pour méditer ou pour discuter si quelqu'un était par là.

 **-OoO-OoO-OoO-**

En ce début août, deux mois après son arrivé au manoir de Tom, il entendit des pas s'approcher puis s'arrêter alors qu'il méditait dans le parc. Dans cet état de méditation, il n'eut d'ailleurs pas de mal à reconnaître qui était là, il avait juste eu à se concentrer sur la magie de cette personne.

\- Tu peux venir tu sais, dit-il finalement en sortant de son état de méditation.

\- Je ne voulais pas te déranger, répondit son père en allant s'asseoir près de lui.

Cameron esquissa un sourire, ses parents avaient toujours l'impression de le déranger, seul son frère se permettait maintenant de l'aborder n'importe quand.

\- Drago ne prend plus la peine de savoir s'il va me déranger ou pas, tu devrais en faire autant, lui fit-il remarquer.

Lucius acquiesça avec un sourire, continuant de l'observer.

\- Je suis si impressionnant que ça ? demanda-t-il dans un murmure en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Disons que tu as parfois des réactions qui nous échappent…

Cameron haussa les épaules et détourna son regard pour échapper à celui scrutateur de son père.

\- Tu n'aimes pas qu'on s'intéresse à toi ou qu'on te mette en avant, poursuivit son père. Tu préfères rester dans l'ombre et t'effacer…

Cameron continua d'observer l'horizon, ne prenant même pas la peine de répondre, de toute façon il n'y avait rien à dire et son père ne semblait pas attendre de réponse pour l'instant.

\- Tu es mal à l'aise Cameron, en ce moment même, et dès que tu te trouves en notre présence… Pourquoi Cameron ? Explique-nous, souffla-t-il doucement.

Cameron se leva avec raideur et avança de quelques pas, restant dos à son père.

\- J'ai été conditionné toute ma vie, Dumbledore m'a appris à vous détester et j'ai grandi dans une famille qui me haïssait, où je n'avais le droit que de me taire et de faire ce qu'on me demandait si je voulais avoir une chance de manger quelque chose, lâcha-t-il sur un ton le plus neutre possible. A cette époque, j'étais juste l'être anormal qu'on cachait dans un placard et j'étais encore moins bien traité qu'un elfe de maison… Ensuite, pendant deux ans, Lorcan m'a servi de figure paternelle, ce que je n'avais jamais eu de façon aussi forte… Puis je débarque ici, dans une famille, ma famille, qui est déjà unie, soudée… Alors parfois j'ai l'impression que je n'aurais jamais dû revenir, que je suis de trop, que je n'ai rien à faire ici et que vous seriez mieux sans moi, comme avant… Après tout, je n'apporte que des problèmes, on me l'a assez répété là où j'ai grandi, conclut-il sur un ton plus froid qu'il ne l'aurait voulu.

\- Cameron, souffla son père choqué par ses révélations en se levant. Comment peux-tu penser ce genre de chose ? l'interrogea-t-il en attrapant un de ses poignets pour le faire pivoter vers lui, préférant cependant ne pas relever la partie sur sa famille moldue pour le moment. Nous t'avons désespérément cherché pendant dix-sept ans, tu ne peux même pas imaginer à quel point nous sommes heureux de t'avoir de nouveau près de nous après tout ce temps. Pour que notre famille soit réellement unie, nous avons besoin de toi Cameron alors s'il te plait, ne pense pas ça.

Cameron baissa la tête, se sentant légèrement honteux d'avoir avoué tout ça à son père. Cependant, Lucius lui passa une main sous le menton, l'obligeant à croiser son regard.

\- Alors tu m'aimes vraiment ? Tu veux vraiment que je reste avec vous, même en sachant qui j'ai été pendant dix-sept ans ? s'enquit-il dans un murmure plein d'espoir.

\- Bien sûr que oui Cameron ! Tu es mon fils et ça, aucune potion ne pourra le changer !

Cameron ferma les yeux un bref instant avant de faire ce qu'il avait toujours voulu faire avec son père. Il se fichait d'avoir dix-sept ans, d'être trop grand pour ce genre de chose mais il se jeta dans ses bras, l'enlaçant avec force et cachant son visage dans le creux de son cou.

Il sentit alors les bras de son père se refermer avec douceur autour de lui et à cet instant, il sut que son père ne lui avait pas menti et qu'il était à sa place, ici, au manoir de Tom avec sa famille.

\- Ne doute jamais de nous Cameron, chuchota-t-il au creux de son oreille.

\- C'est promis, merci Lu… Merci Pa… Papa, souffla-t-il après s'être interrompu plusieurs secondes.

Il sentit les bras de son père se resserrer d'avantage autour de lui et il sut qu'il venait de le toucher en l'appelant "papa" pour la première fois.

Depuis ce jour, Cameron se sentait beaucoup plus à l'aise lorsqu'il se retrouvait en compagnie de sa famille, ne cherchant plus à fuir lorsqu'ils lui prouvaient à quel point ils tenaient à lui.

A l'inverse de Drago, Cameron était cependant plus proche de son père. Il trouvait toujours sa mère un peu trop "mère poule" et se sentait donc plus à l'aise avec son père, qui comprenait par exemple son besoin de combattre.

Cameron était aussi devenu très amis avec la bande de Serpentards comme il aimait les appeler. Il appréciait beaucoup le temps qu'il passait avec eux, se rendant compte que l'image qu'ils renvoyaient à Poudlard était bien loin de la réalité. Blaise avait un humour particulier, parfois un peu lourd et généralement, Tracey, sa petite amie, rentrait dans son jeu au grand damne de leurs amis. Théo et Daphnée étaient les têtes pensantes, prenant toujours le temps de réfléchir aux conséquences avant de se lancer dans quelque chose. Et enfin Pansy était celle qui défendait coûte que coûte les autres, se mettant souvent en avant pour les épargner. Vraiment, Cameron les adorait et il avait développé une affinité particulière avec Daphnée, passant beaucoup de temps avec elle, ce que les autres n'avaient pas manqué de remarquer.

 **-OoO-OoO-OoO-**

Le 1er septembre, voir Drago et Blaise retourner à Poudlard fut un déchirement pour Cameron et Elvina. Après avoir passé tout l'été ensemble, savoir qu'ils ne se reverraient pas avant quatre mois était vraiment douloureux, leur magie gémellaire rendant la séparation encore plus difficile.

Au bout d'un quart d'heure, voyant qu'ils n'arrivaient pas à se séparer, Narcissa récupéra Drago et Pearl, Blaise pour les faire sortir du manoir tandis que Lucius retenait Cameron et Neil, Elvina.

Lucius sentait son fils trembler entre ses bras et cela le blessait au plus profond de lui de savoir que ses enfants souffraient à ce point de la séparation.

Cameron était dans un état second, tout son être appelait Drago, il ne voulait pas le laisser partir même si, au fond de lui, il savait que son frère devait retourner à Poudlard. Il s'accrochait désespérément à son père, tentant de ne pas se concentrer uniquement sur tout ce qu'il ressentait à l'intérieur.

Quand Narcissa eut transplané avec Drago, Lucius ramena Cameron jusqu'à leurs appartements, le faisait asseoir dans le canapé près de lui. Cameron tremblait toujours mais c'était moins violent que tout à l'heure.

\- Cameron ? l'appela-t-il doucement après de longues minutes de silence.

Cameron ouvrit lentement les yeux et plongea son regard dans celui de son père où il put y voir beaucoup d'inquiétude.

\- Ça va mieux, murmura-t-il. Il fallait que notre magie s'adapte… On avait commencé à se préparer mais on n'est jamais prêt quand il s'agit de se séparer…

Lucius opina mais resta tout de même près de son fils, voulant être certain que la "crise" était passée.

\- Papa ? chuchota-t-il doucement plusieurs dizaines de minutes plus tard.

\- Oui ?

\- J'ai une question à propos du Lord…

\- Que veux-tu savoir ? s'enquit-il curieux.

\- Qu'est-il vraiment ? Je veux dire, on dirait qu'il a une trentaine d'années alors qu'en réalité, il est bien plus vieux !

Lucius laissa échapper un rire avant de répondre.

\- Je pensais que tu avais déjà demandé à Drago, sourit-il. Le Lord est un vampire Cameron…

\- Pardon ? s'exclama-t-il abasourdi. Mais c'est impossible ! Je combats tous les jours avec lui et il n'a aucune caractéristique ! Bon d'accord il est pâle et a les yeux rouges mais à part ça ? Il n'est pas plus rapide, ou plus fort… J'ai même failli le battre plusieurs fois lors de nos combats à l'épée !

\- Il l'est, répondit-il avec un sourire. Mais il s'adapte pour te faire progresser, il n'utilise donc pas sa vitesse ou sa force vampirique pendant les combats.

\- Mais il mange normalement ! tenta-t-il encore.

\- Rien n'interdit un vampire de manger de la nourriture humaine, ça leur apporte un petit plus mais je peux t'assurer qu'il boit du sang.

Cameron soupira, il était à court d'argument.

\- Quand je pense que je n'ai rien deviné… Depuis quand est-il un vampire ?

\- Depuis 1953, il avait 27 ans…

\- Comment est-ce arrivé ? s'enquit-il.

\- Il s'est fait piégé par Dumbledore, expliqua son père. Le Lord voulait enseigner à Poudlard, Dumbledore lui avait donné rendez-vous pour un entretien sauf qu'un vampire lui est tombé dessus dès qu'il eut transplané devant les grilles de l'école. Le vampire avait pour mission de le tuer mais le Lord a réussi à le repousser grâce à sa magie sans baguette et à s'enfuir. C'était cependant trop tard, le venin avait commencé à agir.

\- Un vampire n'utilise pas son venin lorsqu'il se nourrit normalement non ? demanda Cameron.

\- Exact, sauf si son objectif est de tuer sa victime, dans ce cas, il ne va pas se priver pour ajouter une touche de souffrance, répondit amèrement Lucius.

Cameron grogna avant de dire :

\- N'empêche que Dumbledore a du s'en vouloir, le Lord a de sacrés avantages avec sa condition de vampire.

\- Il en a surtout voulu au vampire, il parait qu'il l'a tué dès qu'il a appris ça… Le Lord a certes des avantages comme la vitesse ou la force mais il y a aussi des inconvénients. Il peut sortir en pleine journée mais seulement s'il n'y a pas de soleil, déclara-t-il.

\- Mais le Lord sort au soleil ! se rappela-t-il.

\- Ce que le vieux fou ne sait pas car c'est assez récent. C'est Severus qui a réussi à mettre au point une potion pour ça. Il lui aura fallu trois années de recherches et d'expérimentations en tout genre, je ne l'avais jamais vu s'acharner autant sur une potion, se rappela-t-il amusé.

\- C'est donc pour ça que le Lord en veut autant à Dumbledore, murmura Cameron avec un hochement de tête.

\- Oui mais pas que, si Dumbledore a tenté de s'en débarrasser, c'est parce que le Lord avait déjà compris beaucoup de choses sur lui et qu'il avait déjà pour but de l'en empêcher.

Cameron hocha la tête en grognant, maudissant Dumbledore de rendre leur vie si compliquée.

Les premiers jours de séparation furent vraiment longs. Cameron, tout comme Elvina, ressentaient une sorte de malaise intérieur et à la moindre contrariété, une vague de magie leur échappait, faisant divers dégâts au manoir. Rapidement, des lettres de Drago et de Blaise arrivèrent.

 _Mère, Père,_

 _Quelle rentrée ! Ces nouveaux sont épuisants ! Ils ont réussi à faire exploser un lit dans leur dortoir, un chaudron en cours de potions et divers armures dans les couloirs… C'est à se demander ce qu'on pourrait faire pour les calmer…_

 _A part ça tout va bien, les Gryffondors sont toujours aussi paumés depuis la disparition de deux de leurs leaders, déprimant au passage les Poufsouffles et les Serdaigles._

 _J'ai cependant hâte d'être aux vacances de Noël, ce château devient de plus en plus ennuyant et le prof de défense contre les forces du mal est un nouveau minable, je suis sûr qu'on pourrait le faire fuir dans un couloir juste en criant "BOUH"._

 _Bref, je m'ennuie déjà, même le quidditch a perdu tout intérêt depuis trois ans, il faut bien admettre que jouer contre Potter constituait au moins un réel défi, la belette femelle n'a pas son niveau._

 _J'espère que tout va bien au manoir._

 _Je vous embrasse,_

 _Drago_

La lettre de Blaise était dans le même genre et il était bien difficile pour quiconque de comprendre ce qu'ils voulaient réellement dire. En effet, à part leur famille, qui aurait pu comprendre que les nouveaux désignaient en fait leur magie qui s'emballait ?

A partir de là, Elvina entraina Cameron dans la bibliothèque afin d'accélérer les recherches qu'elle avait déjà commencées.

Les réponses à leurs questions arrivèrent après trois jours de recherches intensives avec l'aide de nombreuses personnes.

 _Drago,_

 _Ne t'inquiète pas pour les nouveaux, ils ont juste besoin d'un peu de temps pour s'adapter, après tout, ils viennent juste de quitter leur famille. Je suis certaine que cela passera dans quelques jours alors ne sois pas trop dur avec eux._

 _Surtout, ne te dissipe pas Drago, c'est ta dernière année alors montre l'exemple à ta maison et n'attire pas trop l'attention sur toi. Continue de ne pas te mêler des disparitions des deux Gryffondors, cela ne te concerne pas et ne ferait que t'attirer des problèmes._

 _On se voit à Noël._

 _Je t'embrasse,_

 _Narcissa_

Il est vrai que cette lettre n'allait pas beaucoup éclairer Drago mais rien de plus ne pouvait être dit, le risque qu'elle soit interceptée étant beaucoup trop important.

En effet, dans le livre qu'Elvina avait trouvé, il était clairement expliqué que si des jumeaux étaient séparés très tôt et pendant de nombreuses années, le jour où ils se retrouvaient et que ce contact durait plus d'un mois, leurs deux magies allaient comme fusionner afin de rattraper les années de séparation. De plus, plus ils allaient passer de temps ensemble, plus la fusion serait forte et donc la future séparation difficile.

Il était écrit que les premiers jours, il pourrait y avoir de brusque lâcher de magie pure, des émotions très instables, une sensation de mal-être plus ou moins importante, de la fatigue ou de l'hyperactivité… La liste était longue mais incomplète d'après les auteurs puisque chaque couple de jumeaux était unique et donc réagissait différemment.

Ce livre les avait au moins rassurés, ce qui leur arrivait était normal et allait passer d'ici peu.

 **-OoO-OoO-OoO-**

Il fallut exactement trois semaines avant que leur magie ne se stabilise de nouveau et tous en furent soulagés. Il fallait bien admettre que le manoir avait connu plusieurs incident pendant ce laps de temps, passant du simple livre qui traverse la bibliothèque à l'écroulement de plusieurs murs.

Après ces trois semaines, plus personne ne douta de la puissance de Cameron. En effet, ses lâchers de magie avaient été bien plus impressionnants que ceux d'Elvina, blessant à plusieurs reprises des mangemorts qui s'étaient tenus un peu trop près de lui à ce moment-là.

Le Lord avait aussi remarqué qu'il avait plus de mal pendant leur duel, ce qui était logique puisqu'il n'arrivait pas contrôler entièrement sa magie.

\- Arriverai-je à vous battre un jour ? s'enquit Cameron après l'un de leurs entrainements.

\- Je crains qu'il ne te manque certains atouts, répondit le Lord avec une lueur amusé dans le regard.

\- La force et la vitesse c'est ça ? devina-t-il en s'asseyant contre un mur, ses jambes ne le portant plus. Bon sang, c'est quoi votre fichu sort ? grogna-t-il.

\- Certainement mais rassure-toi, tu ne cesses de progresser et je peux t'assurer que tes adversaires devront s'y mettre à plusieurs s'ils veulent avoir une chance de te vaincre. Pour ce qui est de mon sort, tu iras voir dans la bibliothèque, section 3 en magie runique, déclara-t-il.

Cameron hocha la tête en soupirant et Tom vint près de lui afin de s'occuper du contre-sort.

* * *

En espérant que vous ayez apprécié ce petite rapprochement entre Cameron et Lucius, sans oublier la petite révélation sur le Lord ;)

Sur ce, je vous dis à ce weekend !


	6. Chapter 6 : Retour au QG

Bonjour,

Encore merci à toutes vos reviews encourageantes ! :)

* * *

 **Chapitre 6 : Retour au QG**

* * *

Les vacances de Noël approchaient à grands pas et Cameron et Elvina étaient plus qu'impatient de voir leur deuxième moitié rentrer au manoir. Il faut dire que les seules nouvelles qui arrivaient jusqu'ici étaient des banalités, le courrier étant bien trop surveillé. Severus était venu deux fois et il n'avait fait que confirmer ce que tous pensaient déjà, Dumbledore devenait complètement parano.

\- Parfois je me demande si ça ne serait pas moins dangereux que Drago et les autres restent au manoir, soupira Cameron.

\- Non, ça ne ferait qu'empirer la situation, le contra Elvina.

\- Je suis inquiet quand même, qui sait de quoi le vieux citronné est capable…

Elvina serra doucement sa main, montrant qu'elle comprenait très bien ce qu'il ressentait mais que pour l'instant, ils ne pouvaient rien faire de plus que d'attendre.

 **-OoO-OoO-OoO-**

Le dimanche, une semaine avant les vacances, Cameron décida de se rendre au QG afin d'aller voir Lorcan. Il en informa le Lord et son père et transplana dans ses appartements. Il fut heureux de revenir là et après avoir fait le tour de là où il avait vécu pendant deux ans, il abattit son capuchon sur sa tête et partit jusqu'aux appartements de Lorcan, espérant le trouver là-bas.

Finalement, il n'atteignit jamais sa destination puisqu'il faillit lui rentrer dedans au détour d'un couloir.

\- Lorcan ! s'écria-t-il en lui sautant dessus.

\- Ha… Cameron ? se reprit-il surpris en lui rendant son étreinte.

\- Comme je suis content de te revoir !

\- Et moi donc, sourit-il en lui enlevant sa capuche pour l'observer.

Cameron lui rendit son sourire et le tira joyeusement jusqu'à ses appartements pour discuter.

\- Aller, raconte-moi comment ça se passe chez Tom, lui demanda-t-il une fois qu'ils furent installer au salon devant le feu de cheminée.

\- Très bien, Tom m'entraine tous les matins, déclara-t-il. J'ai enfin une famille, ma meilleure amie soit disant moldue est en fait une Zabini, la jumelle de Blaise et de ce qu'on sait, Dumby est de plus en plus parano, résuma-t-il.

\- En parlant de Tom, tu sais qu'il est venu me voir à ton propos ?

\- Je l'ignorais, que voulait-il ?

\- Savoir comment se sont passées tes deux années au QG car d'habitude, je lui fais des rapports réguliers sur les nouvelles recrus, admit-il.

\- D'ailleurs, je crois qu'il était surpris de mon niveau, se rappela Cameron.

\- Il l'était, tu es la première personne à finir la formation en si peu de temps depuis…

\- Depuis toi-même, termina-t-il à sa place sur un ton amusé.

Lorcan rigola avant de lui poser des questions sur sa vie avec sa famille.

Au bout d'un moment, Lorcan lui proposa un duel, voulant voir quel était son niveau après s'être entrainé avec le Lord pendant près de six mois. Cameron accepta avec joie et ils se rendirent dans une salle d'entrainement.

Lorcan vit tout de suite la différence et pour la première fois depuis que Cameron avait intégré le QG, il doutait de sa victoire. Il faut dire qu'il avait toujours été un duelliste hors-pair, maniant les épées avec une aisance déconcertante et en cet instant, il se rendit compte que Cameron avait tout comme lui un réel talent dans ce domaine. Lorcan l'emporta finalement grâce à sa plus grande expérience mais il ne douta pas un instant que la prochaine fois, son protégé avait de grandes chances de le vaincre.

Ils prirent ensuite plusieurs minutes de repos avant de débuter un duel magique.

Après plus de quarante minutes de lutte acharnée, Lorcan se retrouva paralysé, sa baguette dans les mains du plus jeune.

Cameron murmura rapidement les contre-sorts et aida son ami à se relever.

\- Ça te réussit de t'entrainer avec Tom, tu es devenu vraiment redoutable Cameron, déclara Lorcan avec un grand sourire.

\- Mais pas assez pour le battre, rétorqua-t-il amusé.

\- A moins de s'y mettre à plusieurs ou de l'avoir par surprise, je ne pense pas que quiconque ait un jour cette chance, sourit-il. Mais toi Cameron, je peux t'assurer que si ta route croise celle de Dumbledore, tu n'auras aucun souci à te faire en ce qui concerne l'issue du combat.

\- C'est bien pour ça que je m'entraine autant, j'ai bien l'intention de me venger pour tout ce qu'il a fait et surtout, je veux pouvoir protéger Drago en cas de danger.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça, je n'aimerais vraiment pas tomber sur toi sur un champ de bataille, lui dit-il.

Cameron rit doucement et ils sortirent de la salle d'entrainement pour aller marcher dans le parc.

\- Je viens de me souvenir de quelque chose, intervint Cameron alors qu'ils avançaient dans le silence depuis plusieurs minutes. Le Lord a vraiment eu l'air surpris lorsque je lui ai dit que c'était toi mon mentor.

\- Je n'avais jamais pris de recru avant toi, avoua Lorcan. Mais je devais bien ça à James et crois-moi, je n'ai pas regretté un seul instant ma décision.

\- Même quand je faisais exploser les labos de potions ? l'interrogea-t-il joyeusement.

\- Oui même, rigola-t-il. Ça a été un réel plaisir de travailler avec toi pendant ces deux ans.

\- Et comptes-tu reprendre des recrus finalement ? s'enquit-il.

\- Non, je pense que tu resteras mon seul et unique protégé, sourit-il. J'ai bien assez à faire avec la gestion du QG, surtout que Dumbledore s'agite pas mal ces derniers temps…

\- Ouai je sais, le Lord en a parlé la semaine dernière, grommela Cameron.

\- Le conflit arrivera bien assez vite, ne t'en préoccupe pas trop pour le moment, lui dit Lorcan.

\- Mon frère est à Poudlard, je ne peux pas faire semblant que tout va bien tu sais, rétorqua-t-il calmement.

\- Fais confiance à Tom, je peux t'assurer qu'il est très bien renseigné, les Soldats sont partout, précisa-t-il avec un clin d'œil.

Cameron opina alors qu'une jeune fille arrivait à leur hauteur.

\- Léna, murmura-t-il.

Elle posa aussitôt son regard surpris sur lui.

\- Drago ? s'étonna-t-il.

Lorcan rit à ses côtés et Cameron leva les yeux au ciel alors que son mentor lui faisait un signe de la main pour lui signifier qu'il les laissait.

\- Non, répondit-il finalement. On a passé presque deux ans ensemble Léna, avec Sasha et Kalya…

\- Tu ne peux quand même pas être… Harry ? souffla-t-il.

\- C'était bien moi, murmura-t-il. Mais maintenant, je m'appelle Cameron et Drago est… Et bien c'est mon jumeau.

Léna écarquilla les yeux avant de s'avancer avec hésitation vers lui. Cameron tendit alors un bras et attira son amie dans une douce étreinte.

\- Tu nous as manqué, chuchota-t-elle. On n'a pas compris pourquoi tu avais soudain quitté le QG…

\- Je suis désolé, je ne pouvais pas rester, je devais rencontrer ma famille…

\- Comment peux-tu être un Malefoy ? s'enquit-elle en se reculant pour le regarder.

\- Et si on retrouvait Sasha et Kalya afin que je réponde à toutes vos questions d'un coup, lui proposa-t-il.

\- Je vais les chercher, on se retrouve où ? lui demanda-t-elle aussitôt.

\- A mes appartements, répondit-il.

Léna hocha la tête et partit en courant.

Cameron prit donc la direction de ses appartements, heureux de pouvoir repasser un peu de temps avec ses amis. Une fois arrivée, il demanda à un elfe de maison de lui apporter des jus de fruits et des biscuits alors qu'il entendait les voix de ses amis dans le couloir, ayant laissé la porte ouverte.

\- Léna ! s'écria Kalya. Que veux-tu qu'on aille faire aux appartements d'Harry ?

\- Peut-être pour discuter avec moi ? intervint Cameron en sortant dans le couloir, faisant se figer Kalya et Sasha alors que le regard de Léna pétillait d'amusement.

\- Ha… Harry ? murmura Kalya.

\- Entrez, dit-il simplement, ne voulant pas parler de ça dans le couloir.

\- C'est vraiment toi ? l'interrogea Sasha avec méfiance lorsqu'ils furent installer au salon. Tu me fais plus penser à Malefoy.

\- Pour dire vrai, Drago est mon jumeau, avoua-t-il. Harry n'a jamais vraiment existé, ma véritable identité est celle-ci et je m'appelle Cameron.

\- Alors tu es un Malefoy ? l'interrogea Kalya avec un froncement de sourcils. On t'a tous vu grandir à Poudlard, sans parler de ta relation avec les Serpentards et plus particulièrement avec Malefoy justement.

Cameron soupira et se lança, racontant les véritables raisons de son arrivée au QG il y a maintenant plus de deux et tout ce qu'il avait appris depuis.

\- Je savais que le directeur était cinglé mais il est encore plus dérangé que ce que je pensais, grommela Sasha.

\- Il n'avait pas le droit, séparer des jumeaux peut être considéré comme un crime, rajouta Léna avec amertume.

\- Va dire ça au vieux fou, grogna Cameron.

\- Il ne gagnera pas éternellement, je suis certain que le Lord en viendra à bout, déclara Sasha sur un ton assuré.

\- Quand je pense qu'il a inventé Harry Potter et toute cette histoire de Survivant pour son simple plaisir, dit Kalya avec colère.

\- Je me vengerai Kalya, n'en doute pas, précisa Cameron avec un sourire mauvais.

\- Est-il au courant que tu as retrouvé apparence ? lui demanda Léna.

\- Pour l'instant non et c'est très bien ainsi, il le saura bien assez tôt à mon avis, soupira-t-il.

\- Combien êtes-vous à avoir été kidnappés ? s'enquit Sasha.

\- Aucune idée, admit-il. Comme je vous l'ai dit, on est deux au manoir mais comme seules les familles très proches du Lord y vivent, il peut très bien y en avoir d'autres ailleurs et le Lord ne donne aucun nom. Bon et vous alors, comment ça se passe ici ? les interrogea-t-il pour dévier un peu la conversation.

\- Rien de bien nouveau, répondit Sasha. On s'entraine toujours autant et de toute façon, on ne peut pas sortir du QG tant qu'on n'a pas terminé la formation.

\- C'est pas comme si j'avais envie de partir d'ici, fit remarquer Kalya. Je m'y sens vraiment bien et je sais pourquoi je m'entraine, Dumbledore paiera pour la mort de toutes nos familles ! lâcha-t-elle férocement.

\- J'ai l'impression que chaque personne qui tente les Soldats a une rancune tenace contre le vieux fou, songea Sasha.

\- Ce n'est pas étonnant, sourit Léna.

Ils continuèrent finalement de discuter une grande partie de l'après-midi et ils se séparèrent uniquement lorsqu'un elfe vint prévenir Cameron que Lorcan l'attendait à son bureau.

Cameron salua alors chaleureusement ses trois amis, leur promettant de leur donner des nouvelles avant de prendre la direction du bureau de son mentor. Lorsqu'il entra, il fut surpris de le trouver en compagnie du Lord.

\- Quelque chose est arrivée ? s'alarma-t-il aussitôt.

\- Relax Cameron, Tom vient me voir tous les dimanches, c'est notre réunion habituelle, lui dit Lorcan.

Cameron soupira, s'attirant des regards amusés des plus vieux.

\- Quoi ? grommela-t-il. J'ai le droit de m'inquiéter non ?

\- Si quelque chose devait arriver à ton frère, je pense que tu serais le premier au courant Cameron, lui fit remarquer Lorcan.

\- Alors comme ça, tu as battu Lorcan tout à l'heure ? s'enquit tranquillement le Lord.

\- Magiquement oui, il reste encore plus fort avec les armes, dit-il avec un hochement de tête.

\- Si je ne connaissais pas son niveau, j'aurais pensé que tu te ramollissais Lorcan, déclara Tom avec un regard amusé.

\- Tu as de la chance d'avoir tes capacités de vampire, rétorqua-t-il tout aussi amusé. Je suis sûr qu'il t'aurait fait mordre la poussière sinon.

\- Peut-être pas, marmonna Cameron.

\- Ne te sous-estime pas Cameron, intervint le Lord. Tu es un combattant redoutable, n'en doute jamais.

Cameron esquissa un sourire et il se retrouva embarquer dans une discussion sur les nouvelles recrues des Soldats. Il écouta avec intérêt, surtout lorsqu'ils parlèrent de Léna, Kalya et Sasha.

\- Léna est une grande stratège vous savez, leur fit-il remarquer. Elle pourrait vous être très utile.

\- Kim ne m'a rien dit à ce propos, dit lentement Lorcan avec un froncement de sourcils.

\- Elle n'aime pas se dévoiler, préférant agir dans l'ombre en quelque sorte, admit-il. Mais j'en ai déjà parlé un peu avec elle et je vous assure qu'elle est excellente dans ce domaine. Demandez-lui donc d'analyser des anciennes attaques du vieux fou et parlez-lui de ce que vous savez de ses plans en cours, elle sera capable de vous monter quelque chose de très solide pour le contrer.

\- Intéressant, je crois qu'il va falloir que je la mette en contact avec ton père Cameron, songea le Lord. Surtout qu'elle est bientôt prête à être Soldat, il faut juste attendre qu'elle soit majeure.

\- Dans trois mois elle le sera et je suis sûr que Léna et mon père formeraient un duo hors-pair, l'approuva-t-il, ayant déjà vu la façon dont son père montait les plans d'actions.

\- Autre chose à nous apprendre sur l'un de tes amis ? lui demanda Lorcan.

\- Rien que vous ne sachiez déjà, répondit-il avec un sourire. Si ça ne vous dérange pas, j'aimerais rentrer, j'ai une potion à terminer et j'ai promis à Elvina de la rejoindre.

\- Va et dis à Lucius que je l'attendrai dans mon bureau à 19h30, lui répondit le Lord.

\- Je le ferai, dit-il avec un hochement de tête. Lorcan…

Lorcan s'avança vers lui et lui donna une étreinte vigoureuse.

\- N'hésite pas à revenir, ça m'a fait plaisir de te revoir, déclara-t-il.

Cameron sourit et salua une dernière fois les deux hommes avant de rejoindre ses appartements pour pouvoir transplaner.

Une fois arrivée, il se hâta dans son labo, devant reprendre la préparation dans exactement huit minutes. Il mit rapidement un sort d'anti-intrusion sur la porte et récupéra les ingrédients dont il allait avoir besoin.

Il travailla pendant près d'une heure, ne voyant pas le temps passer et il ne put s'empêcher de sursauter lorsqu'il entendit frapper à la porte.

\- Encore trois minutes, cria-t-il à l'intention de la personne qui voulait le voir.

Quand il eut fini, il déverrouilla l'accès et son père entra, fronçant le nez à cause de l'odeur.

\- Désolé, dit Cameron en ouvrant les fenêtres. Quelle heure est-il ?

\- Un peu plus de 19h, répondit-il. Je suis venu te dire qu'Elvina était au salon, apparemment vous deviez aller à la bibliothèque ensemble.

\- Oui et d'ailleurs le Lord t'attend à 19h30 à son bureau, j'ai oublié de te prévenir en rentrant, avoua-t-il. Désolé.

\- Sais-tu ce qu'il veut ? s'étonna-t-il.

Cameron lui fit un sourire énigmatique, attrapant son père par le bras pour l'entrainer jusqu'au salon.

\- Quelle potion faisais-tu cette fois ? l'interrogea Elvina après qu'ils se soient salués.

\- En ce moment je refais les stocks de l'infirmerie du manoir, ça permet à Severus d'avoir moins de travail lorsqu'il revient aux vacances, là je finissais un chaudron de post-doloris, admit-il.

Elvina hocha la tête et prit la main de son ami pour le tirer jusqu'à la bibliothèque.

\- Comment va Blaise ? s'enquit Cameron une fois qu'ils furent installés à leur table habituelle.

\- De ce que je ressens il va bien, et toi Drago ? lui demanda-t-elle.

\- Bien aussi, même-si certains jours je ressens une sorte malaise de sa part et ça commence à m'inquiéter car c'est de plus en plus fréquent, avoua-t-il à voix basse.

\- Je suis sûr que ce n'est pas grand-chose et puis, dans une semaine il sera ici, en sécurité, le rassura-t-elle.

Cameron opina et se plongea dans son livre afin de faire taire les pensées négatives qui l'assaillaient.

 **-OoO-OoO-OoO-**

Le jour des vacances arriva enfin et Cameron attendait impatiemment son frère, voulant des explications sur la sensation de malaise qu'il n'avait pas pu lui cacher. De plus, Elvina lui avait dit qu'elle avait ressenti quelque chose de similaire de la part de Blaise, faisant penser à Cameron que Dumbledore ne devait pas être étranger à tout ça.

\- Drago ! Enfin ! s'exclama Cameron lorsque celui-ci entra dans leur chambre.

\- Salut, sourit-il, heureux de revoir son frère.

\- Que s'est-il passé ces dernières semaines ? s'enquit-t-il aussitôt.

\- Le vieux fou, soupira-t-il en s'affalant dans son lit.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a fait ? lui demanda-t-il avec colère.

\- Rien, le rassura-t-il en se redressant. Il nous tient juste un peu trop à l'œil avec Blaise, à croire qu'il se doute de quelque chose et c'est assez fatigant car ça nous oblige à tous maintenir nos boucliers d'occlumens constamment.

\- Je croyais que le Lord avait bloqué tout ce qui nous concernait ? releva Cameron en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Il l'a fait mais on n'est jamais trop prudent, qui sait l'interprétation que pourrait faire l'autre citronné s'il parvenait à s'introduire dans notre esprit…

Cameron opina avec soulagement, ayant songé au pire ces dernières semaines.

Drago lui posa finalement des questions sur ce qu'il avait fait depuis la rentrée mais ils furent coupés dans leur discussion par leur père qui les informa qu'il était l'heure d'aller diner.

Pour la première fois de sa vie, Cameron découvrit la joie de passer un Noël en famille. Le 24 décembre au soir, tous les habitants du manoir s'étaient retrouvés pour partager le repas de Noël qui était suivi par une sorte de bal. Cameron et Elvina se retrouvèrent alors à devoir apprendre à danser.

\- Drago, je t'ai déjà dit que je ne sais pas danser, grogna Cameron.

\- Mais je vais t'apprendre très cher frère, sache qu'un Malefoy n'est jamais ridicule sur la piste de danse, c'est dans ses gènes. Daphnée ! Pansy ! les appela-t-il. J'ai besoin de vous !

Les deux filles arrivèrent avec un grand sourire, ayant une idée de ce que voulait Drago au vu de l'air grognon qu'abordait Cameron.

\- Aller Cameron, Daphnée est la meilleure, tu ne peux que t'en sortir avec elle, lui dit Drago avec un grand sourire. Pansy ? rajouta-t-il en lui tendant la main.

La jeune fille s'en saisit aussitôt et Drago montra à son frère comment se placer. Cameron lui jeta un regard noir mais se tourna tout de même vers Daphnée qui l'observait avec amusement.

Alors qu'il tentait de suivre les conseils de son bourreau de frère, il vit Elvina dans les bras de Blaise, semblant elle aussi avoir du mal à assimiler les pas que Tracey lui montrait avec Théo.

\- Détends-toi, lui souffla Daphnée à l'oreille.

\- J'aimerais bien t'y voir, grommela-t-il.

\- C'est facile, rit-elle. Observe ton frère et laisse-moi te guider.

\- Ce n'est pas au garçon de mener normalement ?

\- Si, admit-elle. C'est juste le temps que tu apprennes, après c'est toi qui mèneras la danse…

\- Et si vous arrêtiez de papoter, les interrompit Drago.

Pour toute réponse, Cameron lui tira puérilement la langue avant de se reconcentrer.

Les premières danses, Cameron resta très raide, portant toute sa concentration sur son frère qui s'arrêta d'ailleurs à plusieurs reprises pour lui décomposer les pas.

Après plus d'une heure, Drago lui autorisa enfin une pause et ils allèrent tous ensemble boire quelque chose.

\- Alors Daphnée, ton verdict ? lui demanda Drago.

\- Beaucoup mieux dans les dernières vingt minutes, il était enfin détendu, répondit-elle.

\- Toute une éducation à refaire, se lamenta joyeusement Blaise. Ma propre sœur est restée raide tout le temps !

\- Je n'ai jamais aimé danser, soupira-t-elle, approuvée par Cameron.

\- Vous avez toute une bande de professeurs particuliers, déclara Tracey. Vous ne pouvez qu'apprendre et y arriver.

\- Et je suis sûr que d'ici quelques temps, vous aimerez ça, rajouta Théo.

\- C'est dans vos gènes de toute façon, conclut Pansy.

Cameron n'avait pas l'intention de l'admettre à son frère, en tout cas pas tout de suite, mais il avait vraiment passé une bonne soirée, prenant goût à la danse. Il avait passé une grande partie de la soirée à danser avec Daphnée, accordant tout de même des danses à Elvina, Pansy et Tracey, ainsi qu'à sa mère et à sa tante Bella.

A un moment, Elvina lui avait aussi avoué qu'elle avait tout autant apprécié mais par fierté, ils préféraient ne pas le dire pour le moment.

Le lendemain, malgré l'heure tardive à laquelle ils s'étaient couchés, Cameron fut levé aux alentours de 7h. Tom lui avait dit qu'ils ne s'entraineraient pas ce matin mais à la place, il décida d'aller courir dans le parc. Il se changea donc silencieusement et observa pendant quelques minutes son frère qui était profondément endormi avant de sortir.

L'air frais acheva de le réveiller et il profita pleinement du silence qui régnait dans le domaine. Après près d'une heure trente de course, il s'arrêta au cimetière, se recueillant quelques minutes sur les tombes de Lily, James, Sirius et Remus.

\- Je découvrirai pourquoi il vous a tué et je vous vengerai, promit-il à voix basse.

\- _Je n'aime pas quand tu viens ici_ , siffla Séphyr depuis son cou.

\- _Je n'ai pas l'intention de faire une crise_ , grommela-t-il.

\- _Ça ne t'empêche pas d'être tendu_ , lui fit-elle remarquer.

Cameron haussa les épaules et repartit en courant, Séphyr resserrant sa prise autour de son cou afin de ne pas glisser.

Quand il entra dans le hall, il faillit percuter Daphnée et Astoria.

\- Déjà levées ? s'étonna-t-il.

\- On pourrait te retourner la remarque, surtout que ce n'est pas nous qui arrivons de dehors, lui dit Astoria en souriant.

\- Et vu tes habitudes, ça doit faire au moins une heure que tu es en train de courir, rajouta Daphnée avec amusement.

\- Une heure et demie en fait, rit-il. Mais je vais vous laisser aller manger et moi, je vais aller tenter de prendre une douche sans réveiller mon frère.

\- Le jour où quelqu'un arrive à réveiller Drago autrement qu'en le secouant et l'appelant, je veux bien l'embrasser, déclara Daphnée en riant.

\- Fais attention à ce que tu dis, je pourrais relever le défi, rétorqua malicieusement Cameron en lui jetant un regard chargé de sous-entendu.

Les joues de Daphnée rosirent légèrement et Cameron se détourna avec un clin d'œil.

\- Tu baves Daph', se moqua gentiment sa sœur.

\- N'importe quoi, grommela-t-elle.

\- Reconnais au moins qu'il te plait…

Daphnée ne répondit rien et Astoria prit sa réponse pour un oui, ce qui lui étira un sourire.

\- Aller viens, on essaiera de savoir s'il est vraiment intéressé ou s'il s'amuse juste avec toi plus tard, murmura Astoria en la prenant par le bras.

Daphnée soupira doucement mais suivit sa petite sœur jusqu'à la salle à manger.

Dans les jours qui suivirent, Astoria observa avec attention les réactions de Cameron lorsqu'il était en compagnie de sa sœur et de ses amis. Autant elle se rendit vite compte qu'Elvina et Drago se tournaient autour, ils n'étaient vraiment pas discrets et subissaient d'ailleurs les taquineries de leurs amis mais Cameron était un vrai mystère. Elle comprit cependant que la parfaite maitrise de ses émotions était dû à sa formation de Soldat et dans le fond, il lui rappelait le professeur Rogue, lui-même Soldat et affichant toujours un masque de froideur qu'elle avait déjà vu sur le visage de Cameron. Elle était alors presque certaine que Cameron contrôlait chaque expression qui passait sur son visage et rien ne semblait le prendre par surprise.

Finalement, elle fit part de ses observations à sa sœur la veille du nouvel an sur un ton désolé mais Daphnée la rassura, lui disant que Cameron était une sorte d'énigme pour tout le monde à part pour Drago et Elvina, ces deux-là semblant très bien le cerner.

Cameron et Drago avaient aussi profité des vacances pour travailler sur leur lien et cette fois, ils savaient que la séparation serait moins difficile.

Cependant, le jour de la rentrée arriva bien trop vite et en ce dimanche soir, Drago était en train de faire sa valise.

\- Ne fais pas la tête Cameron, lui dit Drago en lui jetant un coup d'œil.

\- Je n'aime pas te voir partir là-bas, le vieux fou est dangereux, grommela-t-il.

\- On se déplace toujours en bande et on sait se défendre, lui rappela-t-il.

Cameron ne répondit rien, se contentant de le regarder finir ses affaires.

\- Il faut que j'y aille, murmura finalement Drago après plusieurs minutes.

Cameron se leva et avant qu'il ne franchisse la porte, attira son frère dans ses bras.

\- Fais attention à toi Drago, souffla-t-il à son oreille.

Drago hocha doucement la tête tout en lui rendant son étreinte.

\- Et écris une lettre si tu sens que le comportement de Dumby est trop suspect, rajouta-t-il en le relâchant pour pouvoir l'observer.

\- Je te rappelle que le courrier est surveillé…

\- Peut-être mais tu es tout à fait capable d'écrire une lettre en dissimulant la vérité derrières des informations tout à fait banales…

Drago sourit, se souvenant de la lettre qu'il avait envoyé en septembre.

Ils rejoignirent ensuite leurs parents au salon puis gagnèrent le hall pour retrouver les autres.

\- Faites gaffe à vous, leur dit Cameron.

\- Toujours, sourit Théo en lui serrant la main.

\- Passe moins de temps à faire les yeux doux à Pansy alors, se moqua gentiment Blaise.

\- Blaise ! protesta Pansy. Notre relation de te regarde pas !

\- Vous vous êtes déconcentrés mutuellement toutes les vacances, rajouta Drago.

\- Parce qu'on pouvait se le permettre, ne crois-pas qu'on ne sait pas le danger qu'il y aura à Poudlard si on se comporte ainsi, déclara doucement Théo.

\- En parlant de Poudlard, il est l'heure d'y aller, intervint Tracey.

Tous hochèrent la tête et Cameron et Elvina saluèrent les autres.

\- Pâques, chuchota Drago à l'oreille de son frère.

\- Je sais, dit-il avec un sourire qui n'atteignit pas ses yeux.

\- Veille sur nos parents, je sais que Maman a du mal de me savoir si proche de Dumbledore pendant si longtemps, rajouta-t-il sur un ton bas pour ne pas être entendu des adultes qui les attendaient un peu plus loin.

Cameron opina et Drago se tourna vers Elvina pour la saluer.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas Camy, on prendra soin de ton frère, murmura Daphnée.

\- Je ne m'inquiète pas que pour lui mais pour vous tous, soupira-t-il. Et je t'ai dit que ce surnom était…

\- Parfait, le coupa-t-elle avec un grand sourire.

Cameron grogna et lui jeta un regard noir.

\- Aller, à dans quatre mois Camy, déclara-t-elle en l'enlaçant.

\- Bye Daph', souffla-t-il en déposant un baiser sur sa joue lorsqu'ils se séparèrent, la faisait une nouvelle fois rosir pour son plus grand plaisir.

Cameron les regarda partir, le visage impassible, alors qu'il mourrait d'envie de les retenir. Son père posa une main compatissante sur son épaule et du coin de l'œil, il vit que Neil en avait fait de même avec Elvina.

\- Ça ira ? s'enquit Lucius qui se souvenait de la précédente séparation.

\- Oui, il n'y a aucun problème cette fois, le rassura-t-il.

Son père hocha la tête et ils prirent la direction de leurs appartements, Elvina et son père sur leurs talons.

* * *

Voilà et à mercredi :)


	7. Chapter 7 : Bataille

Bonjour, je profite d'avoir quelques minutes pour vous poster ce nouveau chapitre (sinon, ça aurait été ce soir, pas avant au moins 22h et je me suis dis que ça ferait tard^^)

Bref, une fois encore, merci à tous de votre soutien et pour vos reviews !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Chapitre 7 : Bataille

* * *

\- Alors, c'est quand que tu deviens officiellement ma belle-sœur ? s'enquit tranquillement Cameron le lendemain alors qu'ils se baladaient dans le parc.

\- Je ne vois vraiment pas de quoi tu parles, marmonna Elvina en fuyant son regard.

\- Pas de ça avec moi, je t'ai connu en tant qu'Hermione et en plus, tout le monde a remarqué votre rapprochement, rétorqua-t-il amusé.

Elvina soupira et Cameron lui prit doucement la main.

\- Tu as toujours été une sorte de sœur pour moi tu sais, ça rendra juste les choses un peu plus officielles le jour où tu seras avec mon frère, dit-il avec un doux sourire.

Elvina s'arrêta de marcher et l'observa avec surprise. Cameron écarta légèrement les bras et elle s'y précipita.

\- Je suis tellement heureuse de t'avoir retrouvé, souffla-t-elle. Sans toi rien n'était pareil et j'avais l'impression qu'un morceau de moi avait disparu en même temps que toi…

\- Je suis vraiment désolé de t'avoir infligé ça, faire le choix de tout quitter n'a pas été si simple, même-si au début ma colère a masqué tout le reste…

Elvina déposa un baiser sur sa joue, lui montrant ainsi qu'elle ne lui en voulait pas et ils reprirent leur marche bras-dessus, bras-dessous.

\- Et toi alors, ça avance avec Daphnée ? lui demanda-t-elle après plusieurs minutes de silence.

\- Tu es bien la seule à avoir remarqué, déclara-t-il nullement surpris. Même Daphnée n'a pas encore compris qu'elle a sa chance…

\- Tu te maitrise trop, murmura-t-elle. Je sais que c'est à cause de tes entrainements chez les Soldats mais honnêtement, si je ne te connaissais pas autant, je n'aurais jamais deviné… Tu ressembles tellement à ton père en agissant ainsi, même Drago laisse passer plus de choses sur son visage lorsqu'on est tous ensemble !

Cameron haussa les épaules et il entendit Elvina soupirer.

\- Essaie au moins de lui montrer que tu es intéressé…

\- C'est ce que je fais, tu n'as pas remarqué le nombre de fois où j'ai réussi à la faire rougir cette semaine ?

\- Ce n'est pas assez clair Cameron, lui dit-elle avec patience. On pourrait presque croire que tu t'amuses avec elle…

\- On verra aux prochaines vacances, grommela-t-il, ne voulant pas parler de sa vie sentimentale plus longtemps.

Elvina rigola doucement et ils continuèrent leur petite balade dans le parc.

Les jours continuèrent de passer et un mauvais pressentiment gagna Cameron. Il avait cependant décidé de ne rien dire, ne voulant inquiéter personne. Néanmoins, le Lord ne fut pas de cet avis et il se décida à lui poser des questions à la fin d'un entrainement.

\- Qu'est-ce qui te tracasse en ce moment Cameron ? lui demanda-t-il directement.

\- Justement, je n'en sais rien, répondit-il avec un froncement de sourcils. J'ai une sorte de mauvais pressentiment qui s'est installé et qui refuse de s'en aller… Savez-vous ce que fait Dumbledore en ce moment ?

\- Tu es très perspicace Cameron, déclara-t-il en le scrutant attentivement. Le vieux fou est bien en train de préparer quelque chose, plusieurs Soldats sont sur le coup.

\- Avez-vous contacté Léna ? s'enquit-il après avoir hoché la tête, ayant compris qu'il n'en saurait pas plus pour le moment.

\- Lorcan l'a fait, elle doit venir au manoir demain, je vais la tester et ensuite elle rencontrera Lucius.

Ils discutèrent encore quelques minutes puis Tom retourna à ses occupations.

Le lendemain, Cameron accompagna son père à sa réunion avec le Lord et Léna. Tom ne fut même pas surpris de le voir arriver avec Lucius et il les informa aussitôt que la jeune fille avait brillement passé l'épreuve qu'il lui avait préparée.

Ils se mirent alors à parler de la façon dont ils allaient organiser les journées de Léna puisqu'elle devait continuer de s'entrainer chaque jour au QG, comme tout Soldat. Finalement, ils se mirent d'accord pour qu'elle vienne au manoir tous les après-midi entre 14h et 18h afin de travailler avec Lucius.

Cameron vit très bien que son père était ravi. Jusqu'à maintenant, il avait toujours été l'unique stratège, étudiant donc seul les mouvements adverses afin de monter des contre-attaques. Avoir Léna avec lui changerait tout, il allait enfin pouvoir partager ses idées et elle lui apporterait un regard neuf, plus jeune. Le Lord l'avait parfois aidé, surtout au début, mais il était souvent bien trop occupé et de toute façon, Lucius lui avait prouvé au fil des années que ses tactiques étaient sans faille. Il fallait bien admettre que la majorité de ses échecs était dû à des facteurs extérieurs, parfois à cause d'une trahison.

De son côté, le Lord était impatient de les voir travailler ensemble car Cameron n'avait pas menti, la jeune fille était vraiment très douée et il était certain qu'en travaillant avec Lucius, elle allait devenir encore meilleure.

 **-OoO-OoO-OoO-**

Au fil des jours, Cameron comprit qu'une grosse bataille approchait. Les entrainements des mangemorts s'étaient intensifiés et le Lord lui avait demandé de devenir l'un des instructeurs. Il avait accepté avec plaisir et passait donc deux à trois heures chaque après-midi dans la salle d'entrainement en compagnie des mangemorts qui n'étaient pas en mission avec pour but de les rendre plus réactifs, la rapidité étant essentielle pendant un combat.

Il avait donc ensorcelé des mannequins d'entrainement afin que de nombreux sortilèges s'abattent sur eux, l'objectif étant qu'ils esquivent tout en répliquant. Cameron en affrontait aussi certains afin d'évaluer leur niveau mais pour l'instant, il restait le meilleur, même s'ils s'y mettaient à plusieurs.

Cameron savait aussi par Léna que les Soldats étaient plus actifs que jamais, montrant bien que les choses s'accéléraient depuis quelques temps. Son père avait aussi fini par lui avouer, après plusieurs jours de questionnement de sa part, que Léna et lui préparaient bien des plans de batilles sur différents lieux stratégiques.

Malgré tout ce qu'elle avait pu dire, Narcissa n'avait pas pu empêcher son fils de s'impliquer un peu plus au sein de la guerre et il prenait maintenant part aux réunions qui se tenaient presque quotidiennement.

\- Cameron, es-tu vraiment sûr de toi ? lui demanda-t-elle une nouvelle fois alors qu'il se rendait dans la salle de réunion.

\- Maman s'il te plait, soupira-t-il. On en a déjà parlé des dizaines de fois, je suis de toute façon mêlé à cette guerre depuis le début et Lily, James, Sirius et Remus méritent vengeance, je leur dois au moins ça.

Narcissa le regarda avec peine et Cameron vint la serrer contre lui.

\- Je suis désolé de t'imposer ça, dit-il doucement. Mais je ne pourrai jamais me regarder en face dans un miroir si je ne participe pas, pas alors que j'ai toutes les armes en main pour combattre et épargner des vies.

Sa mère soupira et déposa un baiser sur sa joue.

\- Le jour où ça tournera mal, je vous demande juste de tous revenir vivants, souffla-t-elle en se détournant.

Cameron eut un pincement au cœur, il savait qu'il ne pouvait rien promettre et que dans tous les cas, sa mère resterait en arrière pour soigner les blessés, elle n'avait jamais été une combattante contrairement à son père.

Quelques semaines avant les vacances de Pâques, alors que le Lord avait testé dans le plus grand secret la fidélité de ses hommes grâce à un veritaserum modifié par Severus, permettant notamment de découvrir et donc d'éliminer pas moins de trois espions, Lucius et Léna dévoilèrent enfin les différents plans de batailles afin que chacun puisse se préparer si un assaut était lancé. Ils avaient couvert pas moins de cinq lieux : Poudlard, le ministère, le QG des Soldats ainsi que le manoir de Tom et le Chemin de Traverse.

Dans tous les cas, Cameron intégrait un groupe de Soldat où Lorcan et Léna se trouvaient, avec pour objectif principal de faire du ménage dans les troupes adverses.

 **-OoO-OoO-OoO-**

Ainsi, lorsque le patronus de Severus fit son entrée en salle de réunion le jour des vacances, personne ne fut réellement surpris.

"Dumbledore a bloqué Poudlard, l'Ordre et les aurors arrivent sur place."

Le Lord envoya aussitôt des messages à leurs alliés et en moins d'une heure, tous les combattants étaient au manoir. Il donna ses dernières consignes et tous transplanèrent devant les grilles après avoir soigneusement dissimulé leur visage sous des capuchons. Au manoir restèrent ceux qui avaient des talents en médicomagie afin qu'ils puissent s'occuper des blessés qui leur seront envoyés.

Aussitôt arrivés, le Lord et Cameron réunirent leur magie en psalmodiant en fourchelangue afin de briser les protections qui entouraient le château. Un groupe de Soldats avait en effet étudié les barrières magiques et ils avaient fini par comprendre que seul le fourchelangue, langue complètement incompréhensible pour quiconque ne leur parlait pas et surtout, avec des pouvoirs très importants, pourrait venir à bout des puissantes protections de l'école en très peu de temps.

En moins de quinze minutes, les protections explosèrent, les Soldats avaient encore une fois eu raison. Cameron se dépêcha alors d'ingurgiter plusieurs potions afin de contrer l'effort qu'il venait de fournir. En effet, lorsqu'il s'était entrainé avec le Lord, il ne lui avait pas fallu longtemps pour comprendre que les sorts en fourchelangue étaient très gourmands en énergie et en magie.

Les troupes de Tom s'infiltrèrent aussitôt, l'explosion rapide des protections ayant pris par surprise les hommes de Dumbledore qui étaient encore en train de se positionner dans le parc. Cameron rejoignit aussitôt son groupe et ils gagnèrent l'enceinte du parc.

Les combats s'engagèrent avec violence un peu partout et Cameron apprit rapidement à ne pas éprouver de remords lorsqu'il se retrouvait face à des gens qu'il avait connu, priant tout de même pour ne pas tomber sur un Weasley.

Alors qu'il s'approchait de plus en plus du château avec son groupe, il vit de nouveaux combattants sortirent du hall et il comprit rapidement que les aurors venaient enfin d'arriver au vu du soulagement qui se lut sur les visages de leurs adversaires.

Il aperçut aussi Severus qui faisait sortir des élèves et qu'un groupe de mangemorts les réceptionnait afin de les envoyer en sécurité. Severus se mêla ensuite aux combats avec certains élèves qui avaient fait le choix de rester.

Cameron avait arrêté de compter le nombre de sorciers qu'il avait tué, que ce soit d'un sort ou transpercé par son épée, il aurait largement le temps d'y penser plus tard. Il essayait d'en épargner un maximum, de simplement les rendre incapable de continuer à se battre mais la plupart refusaient d'abandonner, aussi blessés soient-ils.

Il perdit aussi la notion de temps et n'avait même pas fait attention à l'arrivée de Dumbledore jusqu'à ce qu'un cri particulier n'attire son attention alors que ses entrailles se gelaient face à la magie de son frère qui l'avait atteint. Il vit alors Drago se tordre de douleur, le torse ensanglanté, sous la baguette de son ancien directeur et il n'hésita pas une seule seconde. Il se fraya un passage, tuant au passage trois autres aurors et sauvant sans même sans rendre compte la vie de Sasha, son ami du QG des Soldats.

\- Ne le touchez pas ! s'écria-t-il en lançant une vague de magie sur le sorcier.

La puissance du sort fit chanceler Dumbledore et Cameron en profita pour se placer devant son frère.

\- Qui es-tu pauvre fou pour t'interposer ainsi ?

\- Ça ne vous regarde absolument pas ! cracha-t-il en resserrant sa cape autour de lui.

Dumbledore eut un sourire mauvais et Cameron eut juste le temps de se baisser afin d'éviter le sort qui fonçait sur lui. Il plaça alors un puissant bouclier autour de lui, hésitant tout de même à tourner le dos au vieux fou.

\- _Occupe-toi de ton frère, je maintiens le bouclier_ , siffla Séphyr.

Cameron se baissa aussitôt pour évaluer les dégâts, faisant pleinement confiance à son serpent pour les protéger.

\- Est-ce que ça va ? murmura-t-il avec inquiétude.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, lui répondit-il en se redressant avec une grimace.

\- Tu devrais rentrer au manoir, ta blessure me semble assez sérieuse, lui dit-il.

\- Non ! Si je pars notre magie ne te sera d'aucune utilité, rétorqua-t-il avec détermination.

Cameron serra les dents, réfléchissant rapidement avant d'opiner.

\- Je vais te mettre à l'abri et te faire soigner, souffla-t-il alors que Dumbledore s'acharnait sur le bouclier pour le faire céder.

Il prit la main de son frère et transplana, sous le regard furieux du vieil homme. Cameron avait transplané dans la forêt, là où une équipe de Soldats avait installé une base afin de soigner ceux qui pouvaient retourner combattre, les autres étant directement envoyés au manoir.

\- Cameron ! s'exclama une jeune fille dès qu'il eut enlevé son capuchon.

\- Salut Kalya, sourit-il. Je vous confie mon frère, il ne doit surtout pas rentrer au manoir mais encore moins retourner sur le champ de bataille, les prévint-il et il vit son amie acquiescer.

\- Mais…

\- Drago ! le coupa-t-il. C'est non, je veux que tu restes ici, depuis qu'on s'entraine, ta magie a toujours été meilleure pour soigner que pour combattre, comme notre mère, alors tu restes ici où tu seras vraiment utile. Promets-moi que tu ne tenteras rien !

Ils s'affrontèrent du regard pendant de longues secondes et Drago finit par céder.

\- Je te jure de rester là et de ne pas retourner combattre sauf en cas d'urgence, grogna-t-il.

\- Merci, souffla-t-il en l'étreignant brièvement tout en faisant attention à sa blessure. Je reviens vite, promit-il avant de transplaner de nouveau.

Cameron revint rapidement dans la zone de combat et retrouva son équipe, déviant un sortilège qui fonçait sur Lorcan.

\- Content de te revoir, sourit son ancien mentor.

\- J'ai été mettre mon frère à l'abri, il a été blessé par l'autre drogué au citron, grommela-t-il.

\- J'ai toujours dit que le sucre était dangereux pour la santé, commenta Lorcan sur le ton de la conversation.

Ils continuèrent alors tranquillement leur petite discussion, agaçant prodigieusement les sorciers qu'ils combattaient.

\- Où est le Lord ? s'enquit Cameron.

\- C'est une très bonne question, répondit une voix derrière lui.

Cameron sursauta légèrement mais un léger sourire étira ses lèvres en croisant le regard écarlate qui brillait sous la capuche.

\- Comment ça se passe pour nous ? lui demanda Lorcan.

\- Bien mieux que pour les aurors et l'Ordre, rétorqua-t-il avec un sourire légèrement sadique. Il est temps que je m'occupe du chef de file, rajouta-t-il en partant aussi silencieusement qu'il était arrivé.

\- La victoire est pour bientôt, murmura Cameron en évitant un nouveau sortilège.

Après des heures de combat, Cameron se retrouva à quelques mètres des jumeaux Weasley. Lorsque des sorts foncèrent dans leur dos, il ne put s'empêcher d'invoquer un bouclier, il avait le pressentiment que les Weasley ne connaissaient pas le vrai visage du directeur comparé à beaucoup d'autres sorciers.

\- J'espère que tu sais ce que tu fais Cameron, souffla Lorcan en faisant signe à ses hommes de laisser les jumeaux.

Cameron hocha la tête et se glissa jusqu'à Fred et George, se rendant alors compte que le premier était maintenant à terre, presque inconscient.

\- Va mettre Fred à l'abri George, lui dit-t-il en arrivant à leur hauteur.

George se retourna, sa baguette pointée vers lui et Cameron abaissa légèrement la sienne, montrant ainsi qu'il ne cherchait pas le combat.

\- Tu es censé être un ennemi, pourquoi te ferai-je confiance ? lui demanda-t-il avec méfiance.

\- Je n'ai pas le temps de te raconter toute l'histoire maintenant mais sache que la carte des Maraudeurs que vous m'avez donné lors de ma troisième année est toujours en ma possession et que le mal n'est pas là où on pourrait le croire, déclara-t-il rapidement en jetant des coups d'œil tendus aux alentours.

George écarquilla les yeux mais Cameron ne lui laissa pas le temps de parler.

\- Je t'en prie, quitte ce foutu champ de bataille et va faire soigner Fred, je te promets de vous retrouver quand tout sera fini et de tout vous expliquer mais par Merlin, fais-moi confiance !

George opina lentement, quelque chose dans le ton du jeune homme, qu'il supposait fortement d'être Harry, l'avait convaincu.

\- Si tu trouves les autres membres de ta famille, fais-les partir, retournez au Terrier où vous serez sain et sauf, rajouta-t-il avant de tourner les talons, se replongeant dans les combats.

\- On ne t'a jamais appris à ne pas trop jouer avec tes victimes Tata Bella ? s'enquit-il tranquillement lorsqu'il passa près d'elle.

\- Juste une vieille vengeance, précisa-t-elle avec un sourire sadique et Cameron rit doucement.

\- Et toi surveille mieux tes arrières quand tu te déplaces, grogna Severus après avoir dévié un sort qui lui était destiné.

Cameron opina et se jeta sur celui qui l'avait attaqué, l'épée tendue devant lui.

Cameron continua d'envoyer des corps rencontrer le sol, se rapprochant de nouveau de Dumbledore. Tout comme sa tante, il avait une vengeance à accomplir, et pas qu'une seule. Entre son kidnapping, la mort de Lily et James, celle de Sirius et celle de Remus, il avait attisé sa haine et son envie de le voir mort.

Cependant, alors qu'il était au prise avec un auror, un violent sortilège l'envoya brutalement au sol, déclenchant une forte douleur dans son dos, là où il avait été touché. L'auror eut un sourire ravi et alors qu'il allait l'achevé, un sort vert parfaitement identifiable le toucha. Cameron soupira de soulagement et il reconnut la démarche de son père.

\- Merci Papa, souffla-t-il en se redressant avec son aide.

\- Rodolphus s'est occupé de l'auror qui t'a pris en traitre, fais attention à toi mon fils, murmura-t-il.

Une vague de magie intérieure l'atteint soudainement, lui redonnant des forces et faisant diminuer la douleur de sa blessure.

\- Drago est en train de m'aider, ça ira, chuchota-t-il en retournant combattre sous le regard inquiet de son père.

A peine dix minutes plus tard, Cameron s'était de nouveau fait avoir de la même façon et sa rage le remit sur ses pieds.

\- Bande de lâches ! cria-t-il à l'intention des aurors. Même pas capable d'affronter les gens en face, vous attendez toujours qu'on vous tourne le dos !

\- Quel jeune homme courageux, se moqua justement l'un d'eux en lui faisant face.

\- Tu vas payer pour les autres ! cracha-t-il à son intention en l'attaquant aussitôt.

L'auror prit soudain peur et il se mit à se défendre comme il le pouvait. Cependant, cela ne prit pas longtemps à Cameron avant d'avoir la satisfaction de voir son corps s'écraser au sol. Il ricana alors que deux autres aurors se dressaient devant lui.

Tandis qu'il retirait sa lame du deuxième corps, un doloris, car ça ne pouvait être que ça, l'atteint et il ne put rien faire d'autre que s'écrouler en criant.

Néanmoins, le sort ne dura pas et quand il redressa la tête en tremblant, il vit que le Lord s'était interposé.

\- _Lève-toi Cameron_ , siffla Séphyr depuis son cou où elle était installée, usant de sa propre magie pour atténuer la douleur de ses blessures.

\- _Merci_ , souffla-t-il en caressant sa tête du bout des doigts.

\- Depuis quand sauves-tu tes fidèles Tom ? le railla Dumbledore.

\- Contrairement à toi, leur devenir m'a toujours intéressé, gronda-t-il en jetant un œil à Cameron qui était enfin debout.

\- Drago n'étant pas un bon combattant, aurai-je l'honneur de rencontrer le célèbre Harry Potter ? rit le vieux fou en voyant son visage. Je comprends mieux pourquoi tu l'as sauvé Tom !

\- Je ne suis pas Harry Potter ! explosa Cameron. Vous m'avez arraché à ma famille comme tant d'autres ! Sans vous, rien de tout ça ne serait en train de se passer !

\- Tu étais destiné à tuer Tom, pas à rejoindre son camp ! cracha Dumbledore. Tu aurais dû me rester fidèle !

\- Allez-vous faire foutre ! J'ai choisi le camp de ma famille et celui où je pouvais être libre ! tonna-t-il.

\- Je suis déçu Albus, il n'était pas censé tout découvrir, intervint une voix en sortant de l'ombre.

\- Je t'avais dit d'attendre avant de te montrer espèce d'idiot ! grogna-t-il.

\- Gellert Grindelwald, souffla Tom qui se tenait près de lui.

\- Quoi ? s'exclama Cameron en se tournant légèrement vers lui.

\- Je commence à comprendre beaucoup de choses, on en parlera plus tard, précisa-t-il à l'intention du plus jeune. Je te propose qu'on se débarrasse d'eux d'abord, rajouta-t-il joyeusement.

Cameron hocha la tête avec détermination, il avait une vengeance à accomplir.

\- Je te laisse le citronné, ça te va ? lui demanda tranquillement le Lord.

\- C'est parfait, sourit-il méchamment en l'attaquant aussitôt.

Cameron envoya toute sa colère et sa haine dans ce combat mais ça ne l'empêcha de se faire toucher par des sorts plus vicieux les uns que les autres. Séphyr avait fusionné sa magie à la sienne et Drago continuait de pousser la sienne vers lui. Cameron avait d'ailleurs pleinement conscience qu'il ne tenait que grâce à ça, son corps ayant franchi sa limite depuis longtemps. Cependant, après près de trente minutes d'affrontement contre son ancien directeur, il avait de plus en plus de mal et sa magie réclamait la présence de Drago afin de fournir un dernier effort. Il voyait que Dumbledore était aussi très mal en point, notamment à cause des coups qu'il lui avait infligé avec son épée mais son propre épuisement devenait bien trop important pour qu'il puisse en profiter.

Soudain, Drago fut dans son dos, un bras se refermant autour de sa taille et l'une de ses mains se posant sur la sienne qui tenait sa baguette. Cameron sentit alors leur magie gémellaire fusionner de nouveau, lui donnant une nouvelle énergie.

\- Achève-le Cameron, venge-nous, souffla-t-il à son oreille.

Cameron vit de la peur dans le regard de son ancien directeur et il mit tout ce qui lui restait dans son dernier sort. Là, il eut enfin la satisfaction de voir Dumbledore tomber à terre, ses mains tirant autour sa cape au niveau de sa gorge afin de la libérer, cherchant de l'air. Il suffoquait. Cameron avait jeté un puissant sort de magie noire qui était en train de compresser chaque organe interne, il voulait le voir mourir dans la douleur après tout le mal qu'il avait fait.

Dumbledore agonisa de longues minutes, attirant l'attention de son complice.

\- Albus ! hurla Gellert.

Ces quelques secondes d'inattention lui coûtèrent cependant la vie et Cameron vit le Lord lancer un sort sur chacun des deux corps.

\- Ils sont morts, déclara tranquillement Tom après avoir inspecté les deux corps.

Cameron laissa son poids reposer contre son frère alors que le soulagement le gagnait entièrement.

\- On a réussi Drago, chuchota-t-il en s'affaissant un peu plus contre lui.

\- Cameron ? s'inquiéta-t-il. Qu'est-ce que t'es en train de me faire ?

Cameron ne répondit pas, des points noirs commençant à danser devant ses yeux et il glissa un peu plus, Drago étant obligé de le soutenir entièrement.

Cameron sentit qu'on le secouait mais c'était trop tard, l'adrénaline avait quitté ses veines et son corps ne lui obéissait plus, qu'importe la magie de son frère qui était toujours mélangée à la sienne, elle était simplement apaisante.

Il entendit qu'on l'appelait puis ce fut le trou noir. De toute façon, ils avaient gagné, il avait le droit au repos maintenant.

* * *

J'avais presque envie de terminer sur ce chapitre mais je me suis dit que ça serait vraiment sadique (non je ne le suis pas^^) donc vous aurez un autre chapitre ce weekend avec les réponses aux questions soulevées tout au long de cette fic (car je sais que vous devez encore vous poser pleins de questions !)

Donc à ce weekend pour le chapitre final :)


	8. Chapter 8 : Tourner la Page

Bonjour à tous :)

Je me suis trouvée quelques minutes pour venir vous mettre le dernier chapitre avant de partir à l'aéroport ;)

J'espère qu'il vous plaira et que j'aurais répondu à toutes les questions dans ce chapitre...

Bonne lecture !

* * *

 **Chapitre 8 : Tourner la Page**

* * *

Cameron était entouré par les ténèbres, ils avaient quelque chose de réconfortant, ici il n'y avait pas de douleur, seulement du noir. Pourtant, quelque chose l'appelait, le poussait à se diriger vers un petit point lumineux.

Au fil du temps, la lumière semblait plus importante mais en contrepartie, son corps devenait toujours plus lourd, plus douloureux.

 **-OoO-OoO-OoO-**

\- Des changements ? s'enquit Elvina en entrant dans la chambre de Drago et Cameron, suivit par Blaise, Pansy, Daphnée, Théo et Tracey.

\- Aucun, soupira Drago alors qu'Elvina enlaçait ses doigts aux siens. Il n'a toujours pas bougé d'un centimètre…

\- Ton frère est solide, il va s'en sortir, il faut juste lui laisser le temps de revenir, tenta de les rassurer Daphnée.

\- D'après Severus il n'aura aucune séquelle, il s'est juste épuisé physiquement et magiquement, murmura Drago. Il faudra juste soigner toutes ses blessures, chose qu'il n'a pas pu faire à cause de son épuisement magique…

\- Cameron n'a jamais fait les choses à moitié Drago, déclara Blaise en posant une main sur son épaule. Depuis qu'il est ici, il s'est toujours donné à fond pendant les entrainements, il n'y a rien d'étonnant à son état après la bataille qui a eu lieu.

\- Aller viens, on va prendre l'air Drago, lui dit Théo. Ce n'est pas bon pour toi de rester enfermé.

Drago soupira de nouveau mais se laissa entrainer par ses amis, il savait qu'ils avaient raison. Alors qu'ils étaient tous sortis, Daphnée s'attarda quelques secondes, s'approchant du lit du blond et prit doucement sa main dans la sienne.

\- Reviens avec nous Camy, tu nous manques, souffla-t-elle à son oreille avant d'embrasser sa joue.

Lorsqu'elle se retourna, elle vit qu'Elvina l'avait attendue mais elle ne lui fit aucun commentaire, se contentant de sourire doucement. Daphnée lui rendit son sourire, elle savait que la sœur de Blaise était toujours très proche de Cameron, que leur nouvelle identité n'avait en rien détruit leur amitié et que la brune avait toujours été très perspicace.

 **-OoO-OoO-OoO-**

Un halètement de douleur franchit ses lèvres, les ténèbres avaient été chassées et tout son corps protestait. Quelqu'un lui parlait, il en était sûr mais il ne parvenait pas à se focaliser sur la voix, il y avait bien trop de souffrance en lui. Son dos s'arcbouta, déclenchant de nouveaux spasmes douloureux et il ne put s'empêcher de gémir.

\- Papa ! cria Drago en ouvrant la porte de leur chambre. Appelle Severus, Cameron se réveille mais il a l'air d'énormément souffrir !

Lucius ne se le fit pas répéter deux fois et sortit rapidement de leurs appartements pour se rendre dans ceux de son ami, juste à côté.

Lorsqu'ils entrèrent dans la chambre, ils virent que Drago tentait de tenir Cameron tout en lui parlant mais que celui-ci ne semblait pas réellement l'entendre tant il continuait de s'agiter.

\- Lucius, essaie de le soulever un peu que je puisse lui faire boire des potions, déclara aussitôt Severus, prenant la situation en main.

Lucius redressa tant bien que mal son fils mais la douleur devait être telle que son corps ne cessait de se contracter. Severus parvint tout de même à lui faire avaler une potion antidouleur et Cameron sembla enfin se calmer.

Après plusieurs minutes, ses yeux s'ouvrirent, brillant de larmes contenues et jetant des coups d'œil presque paniqués tout autour de lui.

\- Est-ce que tu nous entends Cameron ? lui demanda doucement son père.

Son regard sembla se stabiliser sur lui et le soulagement fut visible sur son visage avant qu'il n'acquiesce lentement.

\- Merlin merci, murmura Drago en prenant sa main dans la sienne, poussant sa magie vers son frère.

\- Cameron, il faut que tu saches que tu es inconscient depuis bientôt une semaine et que ton épuisement magique ne nous a pas permis de guérir tes blessures correctement, lui apprit Severus.

\- Peux pas… bouger mon bras… gauche… trop mal, souffla-t-il.

Severus hocha la tête, il savait déjà pourquoi mais il avait fallu attendre qu'il se réveille ainsi que l'augmentation de sa magie.

\- Je ne vais rien te cacher Cameron, déclara Severus. Ton bras a été brisé à plusieurs endroits et je l'ai immobilisé dans une attelle car je ne pouvais rien faire de plus. Aujourd'hui, je vais soigner tes blessures mais ça ne sera pas agréable, loin de là, l'avertit-il.

\- Juste… Fais, chuchota-t-il presque désespérément.

Severus hocha la tête et après lui avoir donné à boire une nouvelle fiole de potion antidouleur, il commença son travail, secondé par Drago alors que Lucius était chargé de le maintenir.

Dès qu'ils eurent fini, Cameron sombra de nouveau dans l'inconscience et lorsqu'il se réveilla quelques heures plus tard, il ne trouva que son père à son chevet.

\- Salut Papa, souffla-t-il en se redressant.

Son père releva la tête de son livre et un sourire étira ses lèvres.

\- Comment te sens-tu Cameron ? s'enquit-il en venant s'asseoir au bord du lit.

\- Bien mieux, merci, murmura-t-il en jetant un œil à son bras qui était toujours bloqué dans l'attelle.

\- Tu dois la garder jusqu'à demain matin, ordre de Severus, dit-il en voyant son regard.

\- Comment vont les autres ? lui demanda-t-il après avoir acquiescé.

\- Très bien, ta mère était soulagée qu'on soit tous revenu indemne, même-si ton état l'a beaucoup inquiété. D'ailleurs, tu as un serpent très protecteur, personne n'a réussi à t'approcher hormis Drago le premier jour.

Cameron sourit et leva sa main jusqu'à son cou afin de récupérer Séphyr.

\- _Surprotectrice parait-il ?_ siffla-t-il à son intention.

\- _Tu étais tellement faible, quelqu'un aurait pu t'achever et j'ai préféré attendre que la magie de ton frère te redonne des forces avant de les laisser approcher_ , répondit-elle.

\- Elle voulait juste que je sois moins faible et la magie de Drago a aidé dans ce sens, c'est pour ça qu'il était le seul à pouvoir m'approcher, traduit-il à son père qui semblait fasciné par l'échange en fourchelangue.

Cameron se retrouva avec pas moins de trois ou quatre potions différentes à prendre chaque jour pendant près d'une semaine car d'après Severus, certains sorts avaient fait pas mal de dégâts internes.

Il se rendit aussi compte que beaucoup de choses avaient changé en une semaine et il avait eu l'explication du sort que le Lord avait jeté à Dumbledore et Grindelwald juste avant qu'ils ne meurent. Il avait en effet transféré leurs souvenirs dans une fiole afin de prouver toutes les manigances des deux mages et des Soldats avaient été chargés de monter un dossier dans le but de raconter ce qui s'était passé.

Après plusieurs jours de travail, la vérité avait éclaté, chamboulant le monde magique et l'article avait fait la une de la Gazette pendant près d'une semaine.

 _ **ALBUS DUMBLEDORE, L'HOMME AUX DEUX VISAGES !**_

 _Comme vous le savez tous, une bataille sans précédente s'est tenue au sein même de l'école Poudlard il y a environ deux semaines. Ce jour-là, on attendait tous la fin de Vous-Savez-Qui (Voldemort pour les intimes) ainsi que de ses mangemorts mais un tout autre scénario s'est déroulé._

 _Les Soldats de l'Ombre, dont nous ne connaissons que le nom puisque leurs objectifs tout comme leurs critères de sélections nous sont complètement inconnus, se sont alliés avec le Seigneur des Ténèbres et ses mangemorts dans cette dernière bataille._

 _Après des heures de combat, Albus Dumbledore est tombé sous la baguette d'un jeune Soldat dont l'identité est restée inconnue tandis que Gellert Grindelwald périssait sous celle de nulle autre que Lord Voldemort. Oui chez lecteurs, vous avez bien lu, Gellert Grindelwald !_

 _Pour comprendre ce retournement, il nous faut revenir des décennies en arrière, bien avant 1945, date où Dumbledore était censé avoir vaincu le mage noir Grindelwald._

 _Dumbledore et Grindelwald étaient en fait des amis de longues dates et avaient pour objectifs de prendre le pouvoir. La défaite de Grindelwald en 1945 faisait donc partie intégrante de leur plan, le but étant de montrer à la population que Dumbledore était un chasseur de mage noir afin qu'il s'attire notre sympathie. Autant vous dire qu'on s'est tous laissé avoir ! Dans les années qui ont suivi, Dumbledore a gagné en popularité et seul un homme a été capable de voir le véritable visage de l'ancien directeur de Poudlard : Tom Jedusor, plus connu sous le nom de Lord Voldemort. A partir de là, Dumbledore a commencé à le discréditer, lui attribuant toutes les horreurs qui commençaient à se dérouler un peu partout dans notre pays. Il faut cependant admettre que Voldemort n'a jamais été l'auteur de ces massacres, les seuls coupables étant Albus Dumbledore et Gellert Grindelwald qui agissait alors dans l'ombre._

 _Voldemort a tout comme Dumbledore rassemblé des partisans et en étudiant très attentivement les familles qui ont été massacrés au fil des années, on peut se rendre compte qu'elles s'étaient toutes ralliées plus ou moins ouvertement au Seigneur des Ténèbres._

 _Ainsi, Dumbledore a déclenché lui-même la guerre dans le seul but de se faire passer pour un héros, se créant son propre ennemi en la personne de Tom Jedusor._

…

 _Les choses se sont cependant accélérées en 1979, année à partir de laquelle Dumbledore envoya des hommes kidnapper des enfants parmi les familles qui soutenaient Lord Voldemort. D'après nos sources, pas moins de sept bébés furent enlevés à leurs familles. La particularité de ces bébés était qu'ils avaient tous un jumeau et en agissant ainsi, Dumbledore brisa l'une des lois les plus importantes de notre monde. Pour ceux qui l'ignore, séparer volontairement des jumeaux est considéré comme un crime qui vous vaut un aller simple pour Azkaban du fait du lien particulier qui uni ces deux êtres._

 _Dumbledore a donc détruit sept familles, cachant les enfants chez ses alliés voire même chez des moldus grâce une potion qui lui a permis de changer complètement leurs identités._

…

 _Chers lecteurs, j'ai encore une nouvelle à vous annoncer ! Je suis sûr que vous vous souvenez tous d'Harry Potter, le Survivant, celui qui devait mettre fin à Lord Voldemort et qui a disparu il y a bientôt quatre ans… Et bien sachez qu'Harry Potter n'a jamais existé ! En réalité, il a fait partie des enfants qui ont été volés par Dumbledore, il a donc, comme six autres bébés, été arraché à sa famille et surtout à son jumeau/sa jumelle._

 _Aujourd'hui encore nous ignorons l'identité de ces sept enfants kidnappés à l'époque mais Tom Jedusor nous a assuré qu'ils avaient tous retrouvé leur famille._

…

 _En exclusivité, une interview de notre nouveau ministre de la magie, Tom Jedusor alias Lord Voldemort (en page 3) et de Lorcan MacKeen, chef des Soldats de l'Ombre (en page 4)._

Cameron referma le journal, songeant que tout n'avait pas été dévoilé à la presse. Le Lord lui avait raconté la véritable raison de l'incarcération de Sirius et dans le fond, il s'en doutait depuis un moment. Dumbledore, qui avait toujours su que Pettigrow était le gardien du secret des Potter, n'avait rien dit dans le but qu'Harry soit envoyé chez les Dursley, ayant prévu de se débarrasser des Potter qui devenaient bien trop suspicieux. Il savait très bien que Pettigrow était un mangemort et qu'il faisait passer des informations à Voldemort mais il en avait besoin pour son plan. En ce 31 octobre 1981, le Lord avait justement rendez-vous avez les Potter. James avait en effet intégré les Soldats de l'Ombre depuis plusieurs mois et ils devaient discuter avec le Lord pour évoquer le transfert de toute sa famille au QG. Toutefois, Pettigrow avait parlé de ce rendez-vous à Dumbledore, ce dernier lui ayant fait ingérer du veritaserum à son insu. Dumbledore avait donc vu là l'occasion de se débarrasser des Potter et de Voldemort, ayant tué Pettigrow après les informations qu'il lui avait donné.

Il se sortit de ses souvenirs et laissa son regard se perdre dans les flammes de la cheminée. Quelques minutes plus tard, il avait replongé dans ses pensées, repensant encore une fois la bataille finale et il ne put empêcher son malaise intérieur de revenir. Il était dans une telle rage ce jour-là que tuer ne lui avait posé aucun problème, au contraire, il avait été heureux lorsque son épée s'enfonçait dans un nouveau corps ou que le sorcier face à lui s'écroulait sous l'effet de ses sorts. Il retint un haut-le-cœur et fonça dans sa chambre, ouvrant brutalement la porte de la salle de bain et se laissa tomber devant les toilettes, son corps rejetant une fois de plus le contenu de son estomac.

\- Cameron ? s'inquiéta la voix de son père en entrant dans la salle de bain.

Cameron soupira, il avait oublié que son père était au salon avec lui et que son comportement avait été tout sauf normal.

\- Ça va, souffla-t-il faiblement alors que son corps tremblait encore.

\- Ne dis pas que ça va alors que tu vomis quotidiennement depuis plusieurs jours, déclara-t-il en l'observant.

Cameron ne répondit rien, se contenant de se relever et de se rincer la bouche avant de se passer la tête sous un jet d'eau glacé.

\- Est-ce que ça a un rapport avec la bataille ? s'enquit Lucius.

Cameron se figea et son père comprit qu'il avait visé juste.

\- Viens, dit-il simplement.

Cameron le suivit sans protester et son père l'entraina dans son bureau, le faisant asseoir dans le canapé près de lui.

\- Tu as beau avoir ta carapace de Soldat Cameron, tu n'en restes pas moins mon fils et même si je ne dis rien, ça ne veut pas dire que je ne remarque pas quand quelque chose ne va pas…

Cameron ne chercha pas à l'interrompre, de toute façon, il sentait que son père savait très bien ce qui n'allait pas.

\- Tu es peut-être un combattant Cameron mais tu es avant tout un être humain et ce que tu as dû faire à Poudlard, j'aurais préféré te l'épargner, déclara-t-il. Personne ne devrait avoir à tuer mais encore moins lorsqu'on est âgé d'à peine dix-huit ans… Je reconnais que tu es très doué pour garder un visage impassible mais en ce moment, ton regard est très expressif et le dégoût de toi-même est plus que visible…

Cameron se leva d'un bond, le corps tendu et s'approcha de la fenêtre afin d'être dos à son père.

\- Je n'arrive plus à me regarder en face Papa, lâcha-t-il. J'ai tué des dizaines d'hommes et le pire, c'est que j'y ai pris plaisir ! Merlin ! J'ai volontairement fait agoniser certains hommes, juste pour avoir le plaisir de voir la vie quitter leur corps, pour que la souffrance reste graver sur leur visage une fois qu'ils auront rendu leur dernier souffle ! cria-t-il en se prenant la tête dans les mains, voulant chasser les images qui ne cessaient de tourner dans sa tête. Je me déteste Papa, je me déteste tellement, finit-il d'une voix brisée.

Lucius, qui s'était levé à la suite de son fils, l'attira contre lui.

\- Et moi je ne te déteste pas, murmura-t-il doucement. Tu as pris des vies pour en sauver d'autres, certains hommes n'ont pas hésité à s'attaquer à toi par derrière, comme des lâches, et si tu ne t'étais pas défendu, c'est toi qui serais mort.

\- Mais j'y ai pris plaisir, comment peut-on prendre plaisir à tuer quelqu'un ? lui demanda-t-il désespérément.

\- Lorsqu'on combat, notre corps se charge d'adrénaline, nous rendant euphorique, dit-il lentement. Notre magie se fait sentir dans chacune de nos cellules, nous poussant à toujours plus. Rajoute à ça un désir de vengeance très fort et tu obtiens le mélange parfait pour un combat, admit-il sur un ton désolé.

 **-OoO-OoO-OoO-**

Poudlard n'avait pas rouvert ses portes après les vacances de Pâques, le château ayant subi bien trop de dommages, sans compter que les Soldats avaient investi les lieux, plus précisément le bureau du directeur afin de le fouiller centimètre par centimètre.

Les élèves étaient donc en vacances jusqu'au premier septembre, date à laquelle ils retourneraient à Poudlard pour refaire leur année qui avait été bien perturbée.

Cameron allait passer ses B.U.S.E dans l'été en tant que candidat libre afin de pouvoir faire sa dernière année à Poudlard, il profiterait donc de ces six mois pour se mettre à niveau dans les matières qu'il ne pratiquait plus.

Cameron avait aussi parlé avec son frère à propos de son ressenti depuis la dernière bataille et Drago l'avait alors beaucoup aidé à passer au-dessus de ça. Leurs amis n'avaient pas été mis dans la confidence mais Cameron savait qu'Elvina avait compris ce qui lui arrivait.

Aussi étrange que cela puisse paraitre, Daphnée avait vu que quelque chose n'allait pas et elle s'était faite très présente, lui montrant son soutien même s'il ne voulait pas en parler et Cameron avait grandement apprécié.

On était maintenant fin juin, soit près de deux mois après la bataille de Poudlard et Cameron et Elvina marchaient doucement dans le parc tout en discutant.

\- Il faut que je me rende au Terrier, lâcha soudain Cameron.

\- Pardon ?

\- Au Terrier, je dois y aller, répéta-t-il. J'ai sauvé la vie des jumeaux pendant la bataille, les poussant à fuir et je leur ai promis de venir les voir pour tout leur expliquer, avoua-t-il. De toute façon, vu l'article de journal, ils doivent déjà avoir compris que je ne suis plus Harry…

\- Alors je vais venir avec toi, sourit-elle.

Cameron lui rendit son sourire et après quelques minutes, ils décidèrent de s'y rendre dès à présent. Ils remontèrent rapidement jusqu'à leurs appartements afin de se préparer, se donnant rendez-vous vingt minutes plus tard dans le hall.

\- Je pars pour le reste de la journée, déclara Cameron dès qu'il fut au salon.

\- Où vas-tu ? s'enquit son frère en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Chez les Weasley, admit-il. J'ai sauvé les jumeaux pendant la bataille et je leur dois la vérité…

\- Fais attention à toi, lui dit sa mère.

\- Elvina vient moi, précisa-t-il. Mais on ne risque rien, on va juste les choquer un peu je suppose…

\- Ramène-la entière et ne laisse pas la belette lui tourner autour ! l'avertit Drago.

\- Promis, je serai son garde du corps, rit-il, s'attirant un regard noir de son frère.

\- Ta mère a raison Cameron, fais attention, rajouta son père. Tu ne sais pas la réaction qu'ils vont avoir…

\- Je suis un Soldat, ne l'oubliez pas, dit-il simplement en gagnant sa chambre.

Là, il récupéra une cape avant de retourner au salon saluer ses parents et son frère.

\- A ce soir, murmura-t-il en se sauvant.

Il dévala rapidement les escaliers et retrouva Elvina. Il lui tendit son bras et ils partirent vers la zone de transplanage.

\- Prête ? souffla-t-il.

Elle opina et ils transplanèrent ensemble.

Une fois arrivée, ils furent heureux de constater qu'ils pouvaient toujours passer les protections du Terrier. Ils avancèrent lentement vers la maison et Cameron frappa doucement à la porte. Ils attendirent nerveusement que la porte s'ouvre, ne sachant pas vraiment à quoi s'attendre. Finalement, Ginny vint leur ouvrir et elle les fixa avec un regard mauvais.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux Malefoy ? l'interrogea-t-elle sèchement.

\- J'ai promis aux jumeaux que je viendrais m'expliquer, répondit-il calmement.

\- Fred ! George ! les appela-t-elle.

Les jumeaux arrivèrent aussitôt et lancèrent un regard interrogateur à leur sœur.

\- Il parait que Malefoy vous doit des explications, déclara-t-elle sceptique.

\- Depuis quand tu… commença Fred.

\- C'était toi sur le champ de bataille ? l'interrompit George.

Cameron opina et George les invita à entrer, choquant Fred et Ginny.

Cameron prit la main d'Elvina et ils suivirent George jusqu'au jardin où l'ensemble de la famille était regroupé. Cameron fut extrêmement soulagé en découvrant qu'ils s'en étaient tous sortis vivants.

\- Qu'est-ce que Malefoy fout ici ? grogna Ron.

\- C'est lui qui nous a sauvé la vie et il m'avait promis de venir s'expliquer, répondit simplement George.

\- Attends, tu ne nous avais pas dit que c'était Harry ? releva Fred.

\- C'est ce que je croyais, dit-il lentement.

\- Et dans le fond, tu avais un peu raison, intervint Cameron.

Ses dernières paroles furent suivies d'un silence assourdissant et il fut dévisagé par les neuf Weasley.

\- Est-ce que vous avez lu la Gazette ces derniers temps ? leur demanda Elvina pour briser le silence.

\- Bien sûr mais ça reste difficile à croire, répondit Bill avec un froncement de sourcils.

\- Et si on vous disait que tout est vrai…

\- Evidemment, vous êtes des enfants de mangemorts ! s'exclama durement Percy.

\- Dumbledore vous a menti ! Il nous a tous menti ! s'écria Elvina.

Cameron serra doucement sa main qu'il tenait toujours, l'invitant à se calmer.

\- Très bien, soupira-t-il. Je suis bien un Malefoy, difficile de le cacher, mais je ne suis pas Drago. Je m'appelle Cameron et j'ai été enlevé par les hommes de Dumbledore alors que je n'étais âgé que de quelques mois. Mon amie est Elvina Zabini, jumelle de Blaise et enlevée elle-aussi par le vieux fou.

\- Attends voir… murmura George.

\- C'est bien moi qui vous ai sauvé la vie et ce que je t'ai dit était l'entière vérité George, rajouta-t-il. J'ai toujours la carte des Maraudeurs que vous m'avez donnés lors de ma troisième année pour me permettre d'aller à Pré-au-Lard…

Ron, Fred et George le fixèrent bouche-bée, ils étaient les seuls à comprendre ce qu'impliquait cette révélation.

\- Qu'est-ce que ça signifie ? s'enquit Mrs Weasley.

\- Que vous m'avez connu en tant qu'Harry Potter et que ce que raconte la Gazette est l'entièrement vérité, Harry n'a jamais vraiment existé… avoua Cameron. Pour ce qui est d'Elvina, vous l'avez connu en tant qu'Hermione Granger…

\- Bordel ! s'exclamèrent Fred et George à l'unisson.

\- C'est impossible, souffla Mr Weasley.

\- Malheureusement si, murmura Elvina. Harry et Hermione n'ont été que le résultat des machinations de Dumbledore et Grindelwald.

\- Pourquoi ne pas nous raconter toute l'histoire ? leur demanda doucement Charlie. Qu'on puisse comprendre un peu mieux…

Cameron et Elvina échangèrent un coup d'œil avant d'acquiescer.

Ils passèrent alors plusieurs heures à discuter, leur expliquant tout ce qu'ils avaient découvert ces dernières années et autant dire qu'à la fin, ils étaient tous très choqués.

Lorsqu'ils revinrent au manoir en début de soirée, ils gagnèrent aussitôt le parc, étant presque sûr de retrouver leurs amis là-bas.

\- Tu vois, je te la ramène en un seul morceau, déclara Cameron avec un sourire moqueur à l'intention de son frère.

Celui-ci se contenta d'un regard noir alors que tous rigolaient. Elvina vint finalement s'asseoir près de lui et déposa un léger baiser sur ses lèvres, le faisant aussitôt perdre son air renfrogné.

\- Elle va le mener par le bout de sa baguette, souffla Blaise à l'oreille de Cameron.

\- Sans aucun doute, sourit-il en s'allongeant dans l'herbe, les bras repliés derrière la tête et en fermant les yeux.

Finalement, ils pique-niquèrent dans le parc et alors que minuit approchait, certains choisirent de rentrer. Cameron ne fit pas attention, s'étant perdu dans la contemplation du ciel étoilé depuis plusieurs dizaines de minutes déjà.

Lorsqu'il revint au moment présent, il ne trouva que Daphnée endormie non loin de lui. Avec un doux sourire, il s'avança vers elle, la contemplant. Ses boucles blondes, dans une teinte beaucoup plus chaude que ses propres cheveux, encadraient son visage, lui donnant un petit air angélique. Mais ce que Cameron préférait chez elle, c'était ses yeux vert d'eau, il adorait s'y plonger.

Doucement, il traça le contour de son visage du bout des doigts et il la vit froncer les sourcils. Après quelques minutes, elle ouvrit enfin les yeux et Cameron ne put s'empêcher de sourire.

\- Qu'est-ce que…? murmura-t-elle en se redressant.

\- Et bien je regardais les étoiles et j'ai fini par me rendre compte qu'ils étaient tous partis et que toi, tu t'étais endormie, répondit-il en repoussant une mèche de cheveux derrière son oreille.

\- Camy, soupira-t-elle en repoussant sa main. Je ne sais pas à quoi tu joues mais…

\- Qui te dit que je joue ? l'interrompit-il doucement.

Daphnée releva rapidement le regard vers lui, cherchant une réponse dans son regard gris.

Cameron prit alors son visage entre ses mains, caressant ses joues avec ses pouces tout en se rapprochant d'elle.

\- J'ai essayé de te faire comprendre mais apparemment, je me maitrise trop et j'admets ne pas réussir à relâcher mon contrôle, chuchota-t-il, son regard toujours rivé au sien.

Daphnée retenait son souffle alors qu'elle voyait le visage de Cameron s'approcher de plus en plus.

\- Elvina m'a fait comprendre que tu étais perdue, que mon comportement prêtait à confusion et qu'il était facile de penser que je jouais avec toi, avec tes sentiments pour moi mais c'est faux et je suis désolé de t'avoir laissé penser ça… rajouta-t-il, sa bouche maintenant à quelques centimètres de celle Daphnée.

\- Je ne…

Cameron ne la laissa pas répondre, s'emparant de ses lèvres pour un doux baiser.

\- Sache que je ne joue jamais avec les sentiments, il pourrait y avoir bien trop de mal de fait et c'est quelque chose que je ne supporte pas, murmura Cameron.

Daphnée lui sourit et Cameron se redressa, lui tendant une main pour l'inviter à se lever. Il passa alors un bras autour de ses épaules et l'entraina pour une balade dans le parc. Après quelques secondes d'hésitation, Daphnée glissa son bras autour de sa taille et Cameron ne put s'empêcher de déposer un baiser sur sa tempe.

Après plus d'une heure de promenade, Cameron la raccompagna jusqu'à ses appartements et avant de partir, il l'embrassa tendrement.

Il gagna ensuite ses appartements, rentrant sur la pointe des pieds pour ne réveiller personne. Il se glissa silencieusement dans sa chambre, jetant un coup d'œil à son frère qui dormait paisiblement.

Lorsqu'il fut enfin dans son lit, il ne put s'empêcher de repenser à tout ce qui s'était passé depuis qu'il avait pris la fuite de chez les Dursley quatre ans plus tôt. Tant de chose avait changé et il en était le premier satisfait car il avait retrouvé sa famille, et en fait, qu'est-ce qu'il aimait être un Malefoy. Il adorait ses parents, son frère, son parrain et les autres habitants du manoir, même le Lord, ils étaient une sorte de grande famille et il ne voudrait changer ça pour rien au monde. Bien sûr, le fait qu'à l'heure actuelle Dumbledore et Grindelwald bouffaient les mandragores par la racine ne faisait que le rendre plus heureux. Et maintenant, il y a avait Daphnée… Depuis le temps qu'il s'était rendu compte qu'elle l'intéressait, et que la réciproque était vraie, il ne pouvait pas ne pas agir alors qu'ils étaient seuls dans le parc. Ils avaient tout l'été pour s'apprivoiser, pour construire leur relation et ensuite, ils reprendraient tous le train pour Poudlard. Cameron sourit à cette pensée, il avait vraiment hâte d'y retourner. Poudlard lui avait manqué ces dernières années et il songea que cette fois, il ne supplierait pas le Choixpeau de ne pas l'envoyer à Serpentard, bien au contraire, et il avait dans l'idée qu'Elvina risquait fort de rejoindre les verts et argents elle aussi.

 _\- L'avenir s'annonce meilleur ma belle,_ siffla-t-il à l'intention de Séphyr tout en se tournant pour regarder son frère.

 _\- Bonne nuit à toi aussi,_ répondit-elle grognon en s'installant plus confortablement autour de son cou.

Cameron rit doucement et après une dernière caresse sur la tête de Séphyr, il ferma les yeux.

* * *

Et voilà, j'espère vraiment que vous aurez aimé cette fic, n'hésitez pas à me laisser votre avis final en tout cas :)

Surement à bientôt vu que j'ai encore plusieurs fics en écriture...


End file.
